Drabbles of an obsessed Yaoi fan
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Mostly RoyxEd but I'll do others too, just not EdxAl or RoyxAl, requests accepted! Chapter 12 Up! Once upon a time in the land of Amestries...
1. Good moods

Okay seen as everyone seems to be making drabbles I thought I make some too Excuse if all my drabbles are a bit random and stuff. I may make requests for people if they ask and ill do any pairing as long as its not EdxAl because I really don't like that, there are going to be mostly RoyxEd but I might throw in a few other pairings to!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Wish I did but I don't.

This is RoyxEd enjoy!

----------------------

Good mood

----------------------

Roy Mustang, The flame alchemist was in a good mood, why you may ask? Well because he has a certain short, hot tempered, cute, blonde in his office. The dark haired alchemist continued to smile to himself as he watched the blonde rant yet again about how three buildings that had been destroyed while on his mission in Lior was NOT his fault and he had nothing to with it. Roy just watched the blonde teenager rant away amused, his pale, long and un-gloved fingers steepled themselves together in front of his face so as to hide the gentle and fond smile he wore; Edward Elric could always make Roy smile, even though the blonde didn't know it; the 17 year old had no idea how he made the flame alchemist feel whenever he walked in the room to hand in his report.

It had taken him a while to admit he had feelings for the short blonde alchemist, a hell of a long time, hell if it wasn't for Meas Hughes, his best friend teasing him every time he stared at the blonde when Edward (or anyone else) wasn't looking and snickering about how he'd get done for paedophilia, he probably still wouldn't have admitted it yet.

Throughout his life Roy had never once been attracted to a male before, so the whole prospect of suddenly falling in love with one was a bit overwhelming, even now Hughes teased Roy but, now Edward was 17, one year over the legal age limit to have sex, he was teasing Roy on how much of a coward he was for not telling the blonde, how he really felt.

Roy had scowled at his friend and threatened the man with his ignition gloves, but the threat was an empty one and Maes knew it; Roy _WAS_ a coward for not telling the blonde, but he knew that it would be to strange, for him to suddenly go 'Ah thank you for you report Fullmetal, by the way I'm in love with you and want to screw your sexy ass' Roy had known Edward for 5 years and the blonde teen far too well to know that he would either; throw a fit, snort and think he was joking or be so horrified that he'd never enter Roy's office without supervision ever again.

It never dawned on Roy that Edward Elric might have the same feelings for him that he did for the blonde.

---------------------

Half an hour earlier

---------------------

"Tell him" a voice insisted.

"No"

"Nii-San tell him!"

"For that last time no!"

Alphonse Elric, heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes and he sat down in his newly re-acquired body; he was still getting used to things and his body was sensitive to everything; he looked over at his older brother who was writing out the report he had to give R-Mustang in less than an hour, his face red, but Alphonse knew it wasn't from anger but embarrassment.

"Come on Nii-san, I've seen he way he looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking" Al teased which made the older Elric blush even more, he spun his head around and scowled at his younger brother, shaking his automail fist at Al. "For the last time I'm not telling R-Mustang I'm in love with him….he wouldn't want me anyway…" Edwards voice softened to a whisper at the last part as he looked at his automail sadly; After restoring his brother using the philosophers stone he tried using it to get his limbs back but the transmutation failed miserably and the stone had shattered, leaving ed as he always was.

This hadn't bothered Edward to much and still didn't, but why would Roy want him? He was technically half a body, and the dark haired alchemist could have anyone, so why would he choose Edward? Hell, Roy had already proved he was a straight as a fucking arrow through all the women he dated so Edward had next to no chance of ever having the dark haired man.

Al noticed Edward saddened look and sighed, half in sympathy and half in irritation at his older brother. "Nii-san listen to me, he looks at you all the time! He can't keep his eyes off you when he sees you! Its almost as though he's love struck!" Al giggled and Edward sighed and looked up at Al "But what if he doesn't like me like that? What if I ruin what little part of a friendship that we have?"

Al chuckled at this and hugged his brother "Winry once told me that the best way of confessing and having a little of what you want, is to show how you feel instead of telling them" Al said and Ed blushed even more if it were possible before giving his brother a flat look.

"So what you and Winry are saying is I should just walk up to Roy and just kiss him? Then that will explain everything?" Al nodded and Edward groaned before turning and letting his head thump on his wooden desk, muttering 'That will never work' under his breath.

-----------------

Now

-----------------

Edward was ranting about the mission right now and trying hard not to make eye contact with his superior officer. As he protested about some buildings he had innocently 'forgotten' to mention in his report, being destroyed. The blonde protested that it wasn't _his_ fault that the buildings had collapsed but the person they had been sent to capture was to blame.

"-so don't blame me and ask me to pay for them if those people want to sure they should sue the bad guy not me!" Ed finished as he stared at a spot just above Roy's left shoulder; a trick he'd learnt from a book, to see the person but not meet their eyes, focus on a piece of wall behind them.

Roy watched the blonde stare at him, panting for breath after his huge rant and Roy felt his hands twitching just slightly as an urge to pull the blonde over his desk and kiss him grew stronger, the flame alchemist forcefully pushed that thought aside and decided it was his turn to speak "Hmm well weather or not it was you Fullmetal, the military still have to pay for it, though I don't know how someone so small can do so much damage" Roy said with a smirk as he saw Ed go red in the face and closed his eyes and waited for the usual 'IM NOT SHORT' rant that was to come.

Silence.

Roy blinked and looked over his desk to where Ed was…or where he should have been, the dark haired alchemist blinked again and peered over the edge of his desk, wondering if Edward had suddenly shrunk, but the short tempered blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly Roy felt a tug on his uniform jacket from his felt and turned expecting to see Edward pissed and readily to hit him, instead he felt himself being pulled down and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own in a kiss. Roy's eyes widened, in surprise when he found that no, this was NOT a dream and yes the blonde he'd been in love with for god knows how long was kissing him.

Roy instantly kissed back and pulled the blonde into his lap, his tongue snaking into Edward's mouth, he heard the blonde moaned loudly and it sounded like music to Roy's ears. When they finally pulled apart Edward was gasping for breath "I love you, you bastard and I'm not short!" He managed to get out, hitting Roy's chest weakly with his flesh hand. Roy chuckled at this Ed's attack not hurting him at all "I love you too, and yes you are short stuff" Roy teased before kissing the fiery teenager before he could hit him again.

Yes, Roy Mustang was in a VERY good mood.

----------------------

Yeah I know its pretty long that it could be considered a one shot. Bleh I guess I just can do 100 word drabbles like some people can. Well hope you like it any way

Jade Rotaski Queen of the damned


	2. Tradition

Okay, this drabble came to me in a dream you should know that Edward is only 15 in the beggining ofthis and Roy is 23 also hints of AlxWinry fluffiness.

----------------------

Tradition

----------------------

15 Year old Edward Elric tugged on his starched white collar that felt tight around his neck and sighed. Why did he have to be here? Why couldn't he and Al stay at home with a babysitter, like they usually did when his mom and did were invited to parties? Ed mentally groaned already knowing the answer to that question; their mom had forgotten to book a babysitter the night before and now they were no baby sitters left to look after them, hence why they had to bring their kids with them to a dumb New Years party.

The elder blonde looked at his younger brother who also looked uncomfortable in the posh suits that their father had hired especially for the occasion, Alphonse merely shrugged his small shoulders as if to say, 'we don't have much of a choice'. Just then a blush comes upon the younger blonde's face, Ed blinked and followed his gaze to their child hood friend and next door neighbour, Winry Rockbell accompanied by both her parents; Winry smiled at them both and waved at them, Al waved back his blush growing as she ran over to them. Edward rolled his eyes at this; it was obvious Alphonse had a crush on 14 year old Winry; in fact the only person that didn't seem to see it was Winry herself.

"Hey Edward, Al, what are you guys doing here I thought you two usually stayed at home?" She inquired trying to inch closer to the older blonde. Ed wrinkled his nose in distaste at this and inched away from her; he didn't like Winry as anything more than a friend and he intended for it to stay that way. Trisha chuckled at the younger girl's question "We had trouble finding a babysitter so we had to bring the boys with us" she answered with a smile. "Come on we should go inside, it's pretty cold out here"

Edward turned and looked at where the party was being held for the first time and gaped in awe; the place was HUGE! It was a mansion with at least a hundred rooms with beautiful stained glass windows, and Ed could see a large balcony on the second floor. "Wow!" Edward said in amazement, his father Hoinhiem chuckled and ruffled the top of his older son's braided hair; Edward for some reason hated his hair being cut and would only let his mother do it every so often even so, out of its braid, Edward's golden hair went just past his shoulder blades.

"Don't look so surprised son, this is Roy Mustang's home, and you remember me talking about him don't you? He's my boss" Edward nodded at this; today was New Years Eve, and this party was for all of Roy Mustangs employee's and there families to celebrate the coming of the New Year together. The elder Elric brother had heard that the multi-millionaire was really young and powerful too. "That means I want you two on your best behaviour and Edward please don't shout if someone tells you your short" Edward peered up at his father and nodded; because Edward hated milk so much, that it had stunted his growth, making him a whole six inches shorter than his younger brother.

That was something he was NOT happy about.

The two families entered the house and Edward gaped for the second time in 5 minutes; if the outside of the mansion was nice, then the interior was beautiful; the hall was painted a nice pale green colour a matching colour rug accompanied it and there was pretty pictures on the walls. When they go inside the main hall of the mansion, the blonde saw it was full of servants serving food or alcohol and many men suits and women in rich, pretty dresses were scattered about laughing and joking. It didn't escape the blonde's notice that he, Al and Winry were the only teenagers in the room. "Alright kids go and get something to eat and try to enjoy yourselves, but stay out of trouble okay?" Trisha said, the three teens nodded as there parents spilt off and began chatting with other adults about this and that.

Al escorted Winry over to the food table and Edward followed with a shrug. As the night wore on Edward began to get really bored while Al and Winry were talking and chatting to each other, plates of food in there laps, being good just as his mother had told them to. Edward snorted to himself, he was the only one board out of his mind without anyone noticing he snuck out of the great hall that the party was in and snuck up the stairs of the mansion. The blonde teen frowned as he saw the may rows of doors and wondered which one that lead to the big balcony he had seen before; at midnight fireworks would be lit outside and Edward thought that the balcony would be a great place to watch and he'd probably get a better view, that and he could get some fresh air. Edward opened a random door to his left and peeked inside, it seemed to be some sort of office, as there were bookshelves that took up a whole wall and a large wooden desk along side it, he noticed that almost the whole back wall was made of glass, and there was a glass door to the balcony. Edward smiled in triumph, he'd found it first try!

Edward let the door creak open as he walked across to the door to the balcony completely unaware someone was watching him.

----------------

Roy mustang sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly; half wishing he hadn't thrown such a large party at his house, if it had been somewhere else he could have at least escaped to his house. But because he hadn't found a big enough place to host his party he'd had to settle for it being held in his house. So now he was upstairs in his office leaning next to the fire a glass of whiskey that he hadn't touched yet in his hands. The dark haired man felt tired and bored with life, he was rich a millionaire, with a successful business and he'd bought everything he'd ever wanted, apart from the one thing money couldn't buy.

Love.

He just wanted someone to like him for him and not his bank balance, he'd tried dating may women from many different backgrounds and found that they were all the same, to the point where he'd almost given up. Meas Hughes, his childhood friend and business partner constantly teased him to get a wife like his darling Gracia, but Roy didn't think that settling down with a girl was for him it just didn't seem to fit right, part of the reason he was up in his office was to avoid all the happy couples and families; they just reminded him how alone he really was.

Suddenly he heard the door to his office open, at first he thought that maybe it was one of the servants or one of his workers wondering where he was, what he had not expected was a child to walk into his office without a care and press his face up to the glass staring longingly out of glass door to the balcony. Roy blinked and stared at the child, who was defiantly male from the suit he wore (Though the bow tie was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top), Golden blonde hair was tied into a thick braid and reached just past his shoulder blades and golden eyes looked out to the balcony in wonder, the child was short and didn't look much older then 11 or 12 years old. The golden haired child tugged at the door handle of the balcony and growled in irritation when he found it locked, Roy despite himself, felt his mouth twitch upwards in a smile of amusement as he watched this boy try to open the door. The blonde boy then sighed when he gave up and pouted, which Roy found him self thinking was very cute. The dark haired man blinked at his last thought and closed his eyes at the implications of that sentence; it almost sounded as if he was attracted to this child.

Shaking his head he decided to make his presence known "What is a little kid doing here?" He asked aloud, the child made a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like 'Eek' and jumped in surprise, before spinning around to face him golden eyes wide in surprise. "I…uh…I" Roy blinked at the voice, it didn't sound like a child's voice, it wasn't deep either, it was sort of half way between a man's voice and a child's, it was strange coming from someone so young, it was like this child was already half way through puberty. Suddenly the child blinked and glared at him, all nervousness gone in an instant "I'm NOT a little kid!" the blonde boy ranted, before glaring fiercely at the dark haired man. Roy couldn't help himself from smiling in amusement, which surprised him; the dark haired man hadn't genuinely laughed or smiled at anything in a while, but this boy turns up and suddenly he can't help it. "Oh really? You look small enough to be mistaken as one, how old are you 10?" He asked, as he saw the child go red in the face.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLYOUCOULDMISTAKEHIMFORATENYEAROLD!" the blonde yelled, and quite loudly at that, Roy blinked at this as the blonde panted heavily from his rant his face still flushed red slightly and Roy couldn't help it, he chuckled, which eventually turned into full blown laughter. The blonde boy blinked and stared at the dark haired man and wondered if he'd gone mad. When Roy had finally managed to clam himself down he set down the whiskey he'd been holding on top of the fireplace and peered down at the boy. "Oh really? Then how old are you?" He asked.

The blonde boy glared at Him and folded his arms huffing "I'm 15 if you must know not 10, How old are you?" the blonde shot back, the dark haired man blinked at this in surprise; well that explained why his voice was different. Roy chuckled in amusement at the blonde question, even at 15, this teenager was obviously stubborn and didn't get frightened easily, and even if he did he didn't show it; somehow this kid reminded him of himself in some small way. "I'm 23, do you have a name?" He asked with a chuckle as the boy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Edward" The blonde mumbled looking a little embarrassed that he'd asked for his name, and Edward was, but not because he'd been asked his name, for some reason, as he looked at the older man, with his short cut dark hair and equally dark onyx eyes that glittered in the dimness of the room as he laughed, and his pale face which when hit by the moonlight glowed faintly and made him look almost…angelic. The blonde mentally slapped himself in the head at thinking such things about this guy he'd just met, hell he didn't even know his name!

"Edward…" Roy said testing how the name rolled of his tongue, it didn't escape his attention that the teen blushed even more at that and shivered slightly as he said it but he ignored what that could have meant and pushed it aside. "So Edward why did you come here?" he asked. Edward blinked and looked away from Roy and turned to the glass doors that leads to the balcony "I wanted to go on the balcony so I can see the fireworks better, not only that but I was bored and it was too stuffy downstairs" Edward said and the dark haired man could see the faintest of smiles on the blonde's face. Roy understood wanting to be alone away from the hustle and bustle of the party, that was the reason he was in his office in the first place, Roy pulled out a set of keys from his pants pocket and walked over to the door. "You still want to see the fireworks from the balcony?…it's almost midnight" The blonde eyes lit up and he grinned and nodded Roy chuckled and unlocked the door to the large balcony and stepped aside to let the young teenager through first.

Edward felt like he was walking through a dream, the balcony was decorated with lots of beautiful flowers and shrubs that had obviously been specially grown in a greenhouse; otherwise the flowers wouldn't be in full bloom in the middle of winter. There was also small bench at the front of the balcony. The blonde teen gaped in awe and ran over to the edge of the balcony, stepping on the bench to see over the edge. "Wow…" Roy chuckled and lent on the edge of the balcony wall next to the blonde "Glad you like it, ah look people are coming out ready to perform the New Year's tradition" The dark haired man said pointing to the group of people that were coming outside. Edward cocked his head and frowned. "What sort of tradition?" He asked turning to look at the other man.

Roy smiled "When the clock strikes midnight on new year's day, couples and people who know each other usually share a kiss and a hug to celebrate renewed vows, strengthened friendship and perhaps the promise of a future to come…" The dark haired man trailed off and turned to the blonde "Everybody who has someone to care for them performs this tradition" Roy's eyes softened at this; he had no one to kiss or spend time with anyone who cared about him.

The blonde noticed the older mans sad look and bit his lip nervously; he didn't want the man to look like that, he wanted him to laugh again even if it was at Edward's expanse. Almost everyone from the party was now outside and waiting for the countdown and at that moment the blonde haired teen got a crazy idea, crazy but maybe...just maybe the dark haired man wouldn't look so sad anymore. Edward and Roy heard the people count down, at 10 Edward gathered up his courage.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" At this Edward turned to the dark haired man who was looking down below.

"…4" the blonde bit his lip and took a deep breath…

"…3" Slowly Edwards hand reached out and tapped the older man on the shoulder…

"…2" Edward saw the dark haired man turn to face him…

"…1" Closing his eyes, Edward tugged the dark haired man forward by his crisp clean shirt and pulled him into a kiss just as the clock struck midnight. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The people down below celebrated kissing and hugging one another as the fireworks exploded, sending flashes of coloured lights into the night sky. Roy Mustang's eyes widened as this boy, this 15 year old kid yanked him into one of the most beautiful kisses he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. The blonde was clumsy and very shy, but it strangely made Roy want it more, rather than him wanting to pull away. Before he realized what he was doing, his eyes had slipped shut, his arms were around the blonde's slim waist, pulled the blonde close to him and he'd snaked his tongue into Edwards's mouth and loved the sweet taste there.

He heard the blonde teenager moan loudly, obviously not expecting the kiss to be returned, but enjoying it anyway, his small arms wrapped around the dark haired man's neck as his tongue shyly played with the older mans who responded eagerly. The blonde only pulled away when he couldn't breath and when he did he was panting and flushed with total embarrassment, he had not expected this man to kiss him back. "I…Uh…Who are you?" The boy breathed, still taken aback by the kiss, it had been…well…nice,_ really_ nice and sure he'd been shy and very clumsy but the man had kissed back and he was obviously experienced, which made up for it.

The dark haired man blinked and realized that though he knew Edwards name, the blonde didn't know his "Roy…" He muttered, hoping the blonde hadn't heard. Unfortunately Edward had and he pulled from Roy's arms, his eyes wide in surprise "Roy, as in Roy Mustang? Who owns this house? And is a multi millionaire?" Roy blinked at Edward and nodded slowly not sure what the blonde's reaction would be, and then to Roy surprise the blonde teen buried his head in the dark haired man's shoulder and groaned. "Oh shit! I just made out with my dad's boss!"

Roy blinked "Your father…who is he?" Edward looked up at Roy with big golden eyes and bit his lip "Hoinhiem Elric" he muttered, his face bright red. Roy's eyes widened in surprise and gaped in shock; this teenager was Hoinhiem's son? "Oh dear" Roy muttered to himself but he knew the blonde had heard him, pulling away from the blonde he leant on the balcony and sighed "You'd better go before he wonders where you are" Roy said trying to keep his voice steady, and not look at the teen

Edward blinked and bit his lip and looked at the dark haired man "…but…I…" the blonde took a deep breath and nodded before hugging Roy again "Can I see you again one day?" Edward asked his question muffled by Roy's shirt. The dark haired man was startled at his and looked down at the golden head buried in his chest, seeing the blonde again would be tempting but he was too young, far to young, even so this teen wanted to seen him again. "…I don't know Edward, maybe when you're a bit older" Roy muttered as he imagined Edward at age 20, he liked the image and smiled to himself as he slowly hugged the blonde back "I think I'd like that", he said aloud though he hadn't purposely meant to.

Edward looked up at Roy with big golden eyes "Really? You mean it?" The dark haired man paused for a moment before he nodded and pulled the boy out of his arms "I promise, now go before your family worries" Edward nodded and turned to leave, but he gave Roy Mustang one last peck on the cheek before turning and running form the balcony and out of the office.

When he made it outside wit everyone he ran up to his younger bother only to find he was kissing Winry. Edward wrinkled his nose in distaste; not that kissing was bad but it was weird watching your own brother kiss a girl. The older blonde coughed loudly and smirked "The New Years tradition is over you know" Edward teased, Alphonse blushed and looked at Winry who look equally embarrassed, the older blonde chuckled and shrugged "Don't stop on my account, I'm going to find mom" Edward said with a chuckle before walking off. It wasn't long until Ed, Al and there parents left the party, Al was reluctant to leave Winry, but the teenage girl promised him that he'd see him tomorrow for school. When the car drove away, Edward kept his gaze fixed on the mansion, his eyes not even blinking as the mansion grew smaller until he couldn't see it anymore. The blonde bit his lip and touched his lips absently; he'd made a promise and he'd make sure he'd stick to it.

-------------------

Three years later

-------------------

Roy Mustang, aged 26 was alone in his house, he'd thrown the usual New Years party as some venue or other but he himself refused to attend. The dark haired man sighed as he sat on the balcony where he'd kissed the beautiful blonde that he'd thought and dreamt of for almost three years. The dark haired man sighed; he could help it, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Edward Elric since the teen had left his house three years ago.

Occasionally Roy had asked Edward's father how his children were and Hoinhiem, was one of those proud fathers that loved brag about his kids and luckily for Roy, especially about Edward "He's 18 now and in collage" he remembered Hoinhiem telling him a couple of months ago "He's grown up so handsome, lots of girls are flocking around him" This made Roy feel jealous, even though he really didn't have a right to be; just because he was in love with the blonde didn't mean that the blonde loved him, Edward was 15 at that time and it was probably nothing more then a teenage crush on the dark haired man, even so Roy yearned to see him again.

The dark haired man sighed and looked at his clock; 11:55pm, soon, it would be another lonely new year by himself. Roy sighed sadly and walked down the stairs of his empty house to his kitchen and grabbed a drink, a minute later while deep in his thoughts, the intercom buzzed to life. Roy pressed the button "Hello?"

Silence

Roy blinked and frowned, almost wishing he had a video intercom so he could see who it was, he could hear slight breathing from the intercom but otherwise there was nothing, the dark haired man glanced at his watch, it was 11:58pm. Just then the person spoke.

"Roy…its me" Roy Mustang froze the glass of orange juice he had in his hand slipped from his fingers and shattered on the tiled floor at that voice, it was almost the same as it had been three years ago a little deeper perhaps but still the same "Can I come in?" Roy didn't even think as he pressed the button to allowed access through the front gates of his house, quickly he ran to the front door unlocked it and ran out into the cold, running until he caught sight of Edward and his breath caught in his throat; the blonde looked beautiful; his face was no longer rounded and childish but was more angled and mature, those beautiful golden eyes shined with intelligence and determination, Roy also noted that the teenage Elric had grown quite a bit but was still shorter then the average 18 year old.

"Edward…" Roy breathed Edward looked and smiled at him nervously, the dark haired man walked up to the blonde, he reached out and gently caressed Edwards cheek as though testing weather the teenage blonde was really there and it wasn't some weird dream. The blonde instantly leaned into the caress and his smile widened, then for the second time in three years, Edward Elric pulled the dark haired millionaire down and crushed his soft lips against Roy's just as the clock struck midnight.

Roy almost melted at those soft lips against his again; he had waited three tears for this and wrapped his arms around the blonde holding him tight, his onyx eyes fluttering shut. When they finally parted Edward smiled "Happy New year Roy" The blonde breathed, Roy just chuckled "Hmm happy new year Edward, let me kiss you back now, it is tradition after all" Edward laughed before it was muffled by Roy, as he pulled the blonde into their third kiss, but it was defiantly not their last.

-------------------

Wow okay this turn out to be twice as long as I intended it to be, and yes I know its no where near New year, but the whole idea for this story came to me in a dream and Ed was under aged and Roy was really young and rich. I find it amusing that Roy finds a 15 year old cute hence why I like the RoyxEd pairing shota (ManxBoy) is fun, though I wonder if this can be considered shota seen as all that happens is underage kissing lol and last time I looked that wasn't illegal, not where I come from anyway XP

Anyway please read and review, comments are always appreciated

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned


	3. Birthday

Yes I'm back again! Lol This story I wrote and finished today which is the 31st of May, the day of my 21st birthday so I kind of wrote this as a present for myself! Warning hints of JUST underage sex but nothing graphic! Enjoy!

----------------------

Birthday

----------------------

Roy Mustang sighed quietly as he propped up his head with a hand and watched a certain naked, barely of age, fiery, short and even shorter tempered blonde fast asleep in his bed; the cotton sheets lay around Edward's waist, which barely covered the blonde decently. The dark haired man wondered how long he'd admired the young teenagers soft hair and slightly tanned skin, golden eyes and tempting lips…maybe admired was the wrong word for how Roy felt, yes defiantly the wrong word. Ever since he'd first met the blonde in Resambul, he'd felt something tugging at his heart, at first Roy had passed it of as mere sympathy for what had happened to Edward's body after the human transmutation, but when the boy was assigned as his subordinate, and he saw him again a year later in Central after tricking the blonde to catch and earlier train(1), the same tugging at his heart had risen again, a little stronger this time, but it was still there, at that time he'd had the weird urge to just touch the blonde and had done so laying a hand on the short blonde's shoulder, it was a simple enough gesture, a reassuring and perhaps friendly one, but the dark haired man knew deep inside that, that was NOT the kind of touch he wanted.

He didn't want to just touch the boy's shoulder through clothing; he wanted to strip the boy naked and caress him all over, it took him a long while to figure it out but he realized that's what he wanted; the blonde naked and preferably in his bed or on his desk. Of course this left him in a bit a predicament; he was a 24 year old man when Edward was 12, and somehow he was _crushing_ on the young blonde, who probably didn't know the meaning of anal sex, let alone attempted it. What was Roy to do? He couldn't tell the blonde how he felt, not at the tender age of 12, not only that, but if any of the higher ups in the military found out, his ambition of being Fuhrer would be nothing more than a distant dream; they'd probably sack him or even arrest him for thinking such perverted things about a 12 year old child.

He had tried to stop this infatuation with the boy, and dear lord above he'd tried everything; sending the boy off on long missions so he'd be gone for weeks on end, but Roy found himself beginning to worry about the blonde and sent an escort (Usually Hughes or Armstrong) after Edward. He'd tried insulting the blonde about his height, which now it was almost automatic to do, he was so used to his and Edward arguments he could do it in his sleep. He'd tried ignoring the blonde even avoiding him altogether but it was no use, even if the blonde wasn't physically around, Edward Elric constantly invaded his thoughts like the damn plague and he couldn't concentrate on anything he was supposed to do; when he woke up, he thought of Edward, on the way to work he thought of Edward, at work he spent 9/10th's of his time thinking about Edward and at night he dreamt of, you guessed it: Edward.

The dark haired man was stuck he didn't know what to do at all about his predicament so he went to the only person he fully trusted with his secrets; His best friend Meas Hughes. Meas despite his goofy appearance when armed with photo's of his daughter Elysia, was an extremely observant man, and it hadn't escaped his notice of the longing look Roy kept giving to the blonde boy, when the dark haired man thought no one else was looking. So when his best friend is pounding on his door at 11pm at night looking as though he'd just seen a ghost, Meas knew Roy was desperate. Quickly he ushered his best friend inside, shooed Gracia upstairs gently to check up on Elysia and sat the man down with a cup of coffee. "What's wrong Roy you look awful" Were the first words out of Meas's mouth; he suspected it was something to do with his silly crush on Edward, maybe the dark haired man had finally realised he had a crush/obsession/infatuation with the blonde.

Roy was silent for a moment as he cradled the cup of coffee his eyes downcast "Meas…this is serious, whatever we talk about must never leave this room" He whispered, the spectacled man frowned at this but nodded and he knew Roy had seen it despite his eyes currently glued to the coffee cup. "Is…is this about Edward?" Hughes asked attentively, not sure how Roy would react, to Hughes surprise he merely nodded and took a deep breath before he told his best friend his newest realization. "I'm in love with him"

Hughes almost fell out of his chair in shock at this statement "You can't be serious Roy!" he exclaimed "He's only just turned 14 for crying out loud he's not evenlegal! How can you be in love with a mere teenager?" Roy shrugged his shoulders and sighed "…I don't know Meas…This feeling I've been having has gone on longer than you think….I think I've been in love with him since I first met him in Resambul…" Hughes just gaped at this, his jaw dropping to the cream carpeted floor in shock; this was bad, really bad, if anyone found out about Roy's feelings for Edward, Roy would be in deep trouble and accused of paedophilia and all sorts of other things, and the career that he and Roy had been working so hard to achieve would be ruined.

With a sigh Meas rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly "Roy…listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once; The legal age for consensual sex is 16, you must not, I repeat NOT do anything, or indicate you have feelings for him, until a) He's actually legal and b) Until you know he returns your feelings" Roy stared at his friend and rose a elegant eyebrow "Does this mean you accept my feelings for him?" the dark haired man asked as he sipped at his now lukewarm coffee. Meas chuckled half in amusement, and half in exasperation as he rolled his eyes "Well there's not a lot I can do; you've been infatuated/in love with this kid since you met him, and I can hardly stop you from feeling what you feel, just take my advice and I'll be able to sleep easy tonight"

Roy nodded at his friend, he finished the coffee stood and turned to leave left Meas's house. "One more thing Roy…do you know how Edward feel's about you?" Roy smiled sadly and his dark eyes darkened even more as he half turned his head to look back at Hughes the most sad and lonely look he'd ever seen on the man's face. "Either he's a good actor or he still hates my guts" was all Roy said before opening the front door of his best friend's house and leaving. Meas sighed and raked a hand through his hair "Good luck Roy. you'll need it with that kid" the spectacled man muttered to himself as he went back upstairs to bed.

And so Roy kept his promise, he made no indication to the blonde that he was attracted to him and continued to watch the blonde grow up under his care and though he and Edward acted like they hated each other, Roy know that the blonde respected him as a comrade at least. Roy snapped out of his thoughts as Edward mumbled something under his breath and turned over facing Roy, his soft golden hair spilled in all directions across the pillows as the blonde slept on peacefully. The dark haired man wondered if the blonde might regret what they did; it would hurt Roy's feelings but it wouldn't surprise him if Edward wanted a transfer after this, but he hoped that maybe Edward returned his feelings and everything would be okay.

Roy reached out and gently twisted a strand of Edwards golden hair around one of his fingers, liking the hairs silky feeling under his fingers. 'I still don't believe this has happened…' and he didn't; today was the day before Edwards 16th birthday and he expected the blonde be with Al, Hughes and his family preparing for the joint party for Edward and Elysia, what he had not expected was for a wet, silent Edward to visit him at his house while it was pouring with rain.

----------------

Flashback

----------------

"_Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" Roy asked in surprise wondering weather or not to let the blonde in, in the end he didn't get a choice as the blonde pushed past him and walked in his house, his red coat sending torrents of rain water dripping on his hard wooden floor. The dark haired alchemist raised an eyebrow at this and shut the door, he followed the blonde into his living room where Edward stood by the roaring fire and warmed himself next to it. The dark haired alchemist sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose he turned to the near by cupboard under the stairs and handed Edward a couple of towels. "Dry off and then perhaps you can tell me how you found my home address and why you're here?"_

_The blonde alchemist didn't reply and it was really unnerving Roy; he wasn't used to such a quiet, timid Edward Elric, he was used to the fiery blonde alchemist who he insulted in the office everyday. Edward slipped of his red coat and silently handed it to Roy who took it and hung it up by the coat hanger in the hall way, when he came back Edward was already sat down and drying his hair and automail._

_Roy walked into his kitchen and made both himself and the blonde some hot chocolate, knowing that Edward hated coffee, he handed the still wet blonde the mug in silence and sat down on the sofa next to the blonde, watching Edward out of the corner of his eye as he saw the blonde blow on the hot beverage softly before taking a sip. The dark haired man let the blonde take his time in giving Roy the reason hue was here, but while sitting next to the blonde, he had to mentally slap himself whenever he had the urge to rake a hand through Edwards's hair._

_After a few minutes of silence Roy finally spoke "So…are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" Roy asked, in a curious if not amused voice. The blonde just sighed and kept his eyes fixed on his mug and there was another long silence before the blonde finally spoke once more "Al wants me to quit the military" He whispered. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at this; After Alphonse had gained his body back the philosophers stone had shattered giving Edward no time to reclaim his missing limbs, but the blonde had been to happy to care at that point, afterward Edward stayed on in the military because they needed the money, now Al was human again he needed to eat just as much as the blonde did._

"_I see…" Roy felt his heart sink; If Edward left the military, there was a good chance that the blonde would leave Central too, which meant Roy, would probably never see the blonde again… "I don't want to" Roy was snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the blonde "What?" Edward took a deep breath and set the half empty mug down on the coffee table and sighed "The reason I'm here is because I had a huge fight with Al…he…he wants to go back to Resambul but I want to stay here…I ran out the house and...um I didn't have anywhere else to go…I knew where you lived because I looked it up once" The blonde said and The dark haired man noticed the beginnings of a blush on the blonde's face._

_The dark haired man nodded and sighed "I don't understand Edward I thought you'd be happy to leave the military…what changed your mind?" Roy asked and wasn't surprised to see the blonde blush deepen in colour. The blonde swallowed and bit his lip "Well…I…I kind of…met someone here in Central" At these words Roy felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, so the blonde had found someone else? For some reason that didn't surprise him; Edward was young and he probably had met some girl while in central, it didn't mean Roy wasn't jealous._

"_Oh I see…does Al know about this person? "Roy asked trying to keep his tone only lightly curious, none of his inner turmoil or jealousy showing. The blonde swallowed and nodded "Kind of…he's met this person quite a few times…and he suspects that I like them but…I haven't told him" Edward said and the dark haired man noticed the blonde was twisting the towel in his lap nervously. Roy chuckled not letting any of his inner turmoil show and ruffled Edward's hair "Young love huh I hope she's worth it? Well I suppose you could stay in one of the spare rooms, I'll give Al a call and tell him you're here, knowing your younger brother he'd probably panicking that you haven't come home"_

_Edward just nodded As Roy picked up the phone and dialled the Elric brothers dorm room when Alphonse picked up roy had to spend at least 10 minutes getting Al to calm down before he explained that the elder Elric brother was safe in his house and would be staying the night. Roy raked a hand through his hair after hanging up the phone and walked back to the living room "Al says its okay as long as he can meet up with you sometime tomorrow" The blonde nodded and stood up from the couch he'd been sat on and stood up. "Well…I'm tired" Roy smiled and nodded motioning the blonde upstairs._

"_So this girl you like what she like?" Roy asked more to break the uncomfortable silences more then anything. The blonde froze for a moment then continued behind Roy muttering something the dark haired man couldn't quite hear. "What?" Roy asked as they reached the landing he turned to the blonde who was now bright red in the face and staring at the floor. "I said…it's not a girl…" Roy blinked and stared at Edward "You like a guy?" Ropy blurted out without actually meaning to; finding out Edward Elric had a crush on a guy was unexpected. The blonde bit his lip and continued looking at the floor, a nod of his head the only answer the dark haired man received to his question._

_Roy felt a tiny thread of hope maybe just maybe he could show the blonde how he felt, its was only 1 day before his 16th birthday…'Ah what the hell if he rejects it I'll tell him its an early birthday present' Roy thought as he tapped the blonde on the shoulder, he got no response so he cupped the blonde damp cheek and lifted up his head so Edward was looking at him. "Well maybe you liking guys is a good thing" Roy purred gently before closing his eyes pressing his lips gently to the teenage blondes._

_Edward eyes widened but the blonde slowly closed his golden eyes and moaned loudly into the kiss; Ed gripped a hold of Roy shit trying to tug Roy closer. The dark haired alchemist licked at the blondes bottom lip asking fro entrance to the blonde's mouth, which Ed instant complied with moaning even louder at this action Roy blindly began pulling Edward into his bedroom, fumbling at the doorknob to get it open, their lips barely parting from one another unless it was for air. When Roy placed the blonde on the bed and began unzipping the blonde's top, he knew he'd gone too far to turn back now…_

_----------------------_

End Flashback

------------------

Roy smiled to himself, the sex had been a hell of a lot better than he'd expected especially since the blonde had been a virgin, and Edward was so sensitive to everything the slightest touch made the blonde moan, in pleasure which was music to the older mans ears. 'Even if Edward hates me afterwards I won't regret this, never' the dark haired man thought with a smile on his lips. There was a slight groan from the sleepy blonde and a pair of golden eyes cracked open and looked around the dim room and Roy knew the blonde was trying to remember where he was as he slowly stay up on the bed. "Good morning" Roy whispered and the blonde instantly turned to face him eyes wide.

Roy waited for some sort of threat to his career or an onslaught if insults, but it never came, instead, to Roy complete shock, the blonde just gaped at him and crawled towards him, the thin sheet of the bed slipping of his smooth skin leaving him naked again, and to Roy's surprise Edward hugged the dark haired alchemist and buried his head comfortably in Roy's shoulder. "So it wasn't a dream…" Edward mumbled quietly. The dark haired man froze at this and looked down at the blonde, only to realize that he had buried his face in the blonde silky hair, Roy inhaled the teen scent and sighed "What do you mean Edward, I thought…I thought you liked someone else?"

The blonde in his arms giggled a little, which eventually tuned into full blown laughter and Edward lifted up his head and gently whacked the dark haired man over his head with his flesh hand "Baka I was talking about YOU! The only reason I came here was because I…well I wanted to tell you the truth" he said a smile still on his face "I love you, stupid bastard" Edward mumbled the last part muffled by Roy's shirt as the blonde tried to hide the blush on his face. Roy blinked then smiled and chuckled "Hmm good I love you too" Edward peeped up at Roy with those big cute golden eyes "Really?" he asked. The dark haired man rolled his eyes at this and lifted the teenage boy so he was resting comfortably in his lap, Edward head buried in the crook of his neck. "I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't love you" Roy murmured, which made Edward blush even more, the dark haired man chuckled as he looked at the time; it was almost 3 in the morning.

"So birthday boy do you want your present now or later?" the blonde looked at Roy and rose and eyebrow "You got me a present?" he asked obviously surprised by this Roy rolled his eyes as he reached next to him and opened the bedside drawers and fumbled around in it looking for something "Of course I did" Roy said as he pulled out a small black rectangular box with a little gold bow on it and handed it to the blonde "Happy birthday Edward" Roy said kissing the blonde gently. The blonde instantly kissed back and took the box and opened it before his eyes widened in surprise; in the box there were two sets of dog tags on chains, one in silver and the other in gold "Roy…" Edward said gaping in shock. Roy just smiled and took the gold tags before placing them over Edward head and around the blondes neck "That ones for you and this one is for me" Roy said as he wore the silver tags "Read them" He urged with a smile.

Edward did and chuckled as he read the tags out loud "Name: Edward Elric, Age: 16 if lost return to Colonel Roy Mustang in Central" Edward raised his eyebrows at this and rolled his eyes "Is this some sort of hint that I'm still a dog of the military?" Roy chuckled and shrugged "If you hadn't have come today I was only going to show you the gold one" he said before he held up his own tags to read Edward peered at them and smirked "Name: Roy Mustang, Age: 28, If lost return to Edward Elric in Central" the blonde teen said and chuckled "So does this mean we own each other?" He asked with a cocky grin and Roy nodded "If you want to own and I quote 'This old bastard' then sure, and I believe owning each other is its own form of equivalent exchange" Roy teased gently, Edward smiled and snuggled in Roy's arms "Thanks Bastard" Edward murmured and he hugged the dark haired alchemist.

Roy just smiled and let the blonde hug him "We should both get some sleep, your birthday party starts in about…10 hours?" Edward groaned in protest at this and buried his head back in the crook of Roy's neck, the dark haired man chucked in amusement and pulled the bed sheet over the both of them and Roy wrapped his arms around the blonde, and holding Edward to him as they both attempted to get back to sleep. "Love you Roy" Edward murmured as he nuzzled the dark haired mans chest and relaxed in Roy's arms. The dark haired man smiled and kissed the top of Edward's blonde head. "I love you too…short stuff and happy birthday" Roy whispered sneakily wondering if Edward had heard; he got his answer about three seconds later when an automail foot kicked his shin.

"I'm not short!" the blonde mumbled already half asleep.

Roy just closed his eyes and smiled as he and the blonde drifted off to sleep, Roy knew he'd probably have a bruise on his shin where the blonde had kicked him but he'd let it slide this time.

It was Edward's birthday after all

---------------------

(1) Episode five of the anime.

Okay i hoped you liked it, im not so sure about my ending, but i was gettign stuck at that point and i wasnt sure what to do with it so i added a short comment, andbesides a RoyxEd fic isnt a RoyxEd fic without at least one comment on Edward's hieght XP Read and review!

Jade RotaskiQueen of the damned


	4. Scar x Al Request: Kagemajaya

Okay people don't kill me! This was a request by SnakeCharmerFoxx who wanted a ScarxAl drabble,so if you don't like this pairing I suggest you skip it, though nothing serious goes on and its all under PG 13. There's also hints of RoyxEd in the background too. Be warned this is alsoAU and is set sometime in Japan.SnakeCharmerFoxx, I really hope you like what I've done because this was a real challenge to write!

Jade xx

Pairing: Scar x Al

Rating: T/PG13

------------------------

Scar x Al Request- Kagemajaya

------------------------

It was a rainy night on the streets of Japan, few people were out or working at this time of night, but for the geisha's of Japans red light district the work never stopped. Inside one of the many whore houses in Tokyo, Japan were many beautiful women all ready to serve any man who could pay the price, but very rarely the brothels could sometimes mistake a man for a women…

-------------------------

"I don't believe it he's a fucking guy? Damnit now what do we do?" a rough voice said above him, seeping into he consciousness; he couldn't move because his hands and feet were tied tightly with some sort of rough rope which but into his skin painfully, his hands behind his back to prevent any kind of escape from his rough restraints and he couldn't see or speak because he was blindfolded and shrouded in darkness as well as gagged. He could fell a cart rattling under him which didn't help his aching body at all, But this gave him the impression he was being moved somewhere, not that it had surprised him, he'd just been sold into slavery after all.

His father Hoinhiem had gotten into a little debt and he was the only collateral his poor father had, but because he kept his hair long and he just happened to have returned from his bath at that moment, they had obviously mistaken him for a girl. There was a noise which sounded like a growl and a sigh above him "We don't have a choice the madam is expecting a new girl, we'll have to tell her the truth when we get there" the other voice said "Once we hand him over, what she does with him is no longer our concern, he's her property from then on and we don't need to care about such trivial matters" The other man,who he could sense was sat near his head on the cart laughed harshly at this as though that it was an amusing joke "Yeah she'll have no choice but to take him once we hand him over, though I doubt he'll be any good as a whore" the two men laughed above him and he felt any hope of escaping leave, submitting to his fate he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

-------------------------

When he woke up he found he could see again and his arms and legs were free from there previous restraint, he sat up slowly his wrists and ankles aching painfully from where he'd been bound and looked around the room, it was dark the only light coming from the full moon outside, the room was dressed in a in a simple Japanese style, paintings of animals and decorative fans adorned the pale white walls on the floor was the simple bed mat he himself had been lying on and a small table with a tea set upon it. He groaned as he checked himself over for any injuries and was surprised to find his wounds had been healed and his torso bandaged from a practically harsh round of kicks one of the men had given him when he'd struggled against them.

"You really shouldn't move if I were you, you got beaten up pretty badly" He spun around to see someone peeing at him through the door way that was partially open; from the voice he knew that this person was a young girl, she opened the door wider, and from the moonlight, he managed to take a good look at her; her hair was pitch black and cut raggedly around her shoulders, her eyes glowed a brilliant green colour of warmth and kindness and perhaps mischievousness too. Her skin was slightly tanned and the shape of her eyes suggested that she was a foreigner, though she spoke Japanese perfectly, with no hint of an accent in the way she spoke, her tone of voice was quiet and calm, almost comforting, and she was also wearing a plain white robe which glowed in the moonlight, which suggested that she might be a servant in this house but he couldn't be sure. When he didn't speak she smiled "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Jade, I'm the one who fixed you up…what's your name?

He stared at the pretty girl and realized he was being rude, but everything had happened so fast and everything felt strange, and foreign to him in this place. "Gomen…my name is Alphonse" he said quietly, the girl smiled at him gently and stood up from her crouched position at the door to walk into the room, silently she closed the paper door behind her and knelt down a foot or so away from him, close enough to reach out and touch him, but far away enough not to be in his personal space; it was clear she had been trained a little while she'd been here. "Alphonse? That's a strange name; it's foreign, a bit like mine…" She said with a smile.

The blonde blinked at this and shook his head "Jade doesn't sound foreign…not to me anyway" Jade blinked then smiled as this covering her mouth with one slim hand to muffle the sound of her laughter, her green eyes glittering like emeralds in amusement "Those who have had families in Japan for generations would never call their child by such a simple name, it was one my father loved, but my mother did not she wanted to give me a more traditional name" She said with a chuckle "I had mixed parents, my father was from across the seas from a faraway place called London, my mother was Japanese, that's why I look different, you do to a little" She murmured cocking her head to one side her eyes squinting a little as though to see him better.

Alphonse nodded "Hai, my mother was Japanese also, my father….I don't know where he was from but he wasn't Japanese, he left his past life behind to stay with my mother but after she died…things got worse…" He trailed off sadly. The dark haired girl nodded in sympathy; gently she reached out and squeezed his shoulder gently. "I understand, I was sold into here too, because of my fathers debt to the Yakuza" Alphonse stared at her and even though she was still smiling there was a deep sadness in her eyes. "Those men dumped you on Madame's doorstep as payment…she's not exactly to be pleased to have you here in her brothel"

The blonde reeled at that "What! I've been sold to a whorehouse" He exclaimed but he tried to muffle his own shouts of surprise when Jade winced and glanced at the door almost fearfully, when there was no indication that anyone had woken she nodded "Yes this is the Jinsing Brothel of Tokyo, it's is known as one of the best geisha houses in the city, Madame happens to be on of the Yakuza's wife's so she is well connected, your father must have been in serious debt with them when they took you away"

Alphonse nodded at this and sighed "Yes…yes he was but he never told me, if I had known I would have tried to help…but those men came and took me, I'd just gotten out of a bath, and with my long hair and my…ummm" He paused here trying to search for the right word. Jade smiled as this and helped him "Your figure?" The blonde blinked then nodded slowly "Yes…they mistook me for a girl" The dark haired girls smile widened at this and she chuckled quietly "Well…I have to say for a man you _do _look awfully feminine, its no wonder they mistook you for a women and sent you here, but perhaps your lucky, as a man you wont be sent to work as a geisha; no one would take you, maybe you'll have to dress up as a women and dance and serve tea but I think your pretty much safe here but there's a possibility that she may send you to a kagemajaya(_1)_ house instead, if not, you'll have to stay here for a long time"

Al just nodded at this, letting the information sink in; he didn't know why but he liked this girl, he felt that he could trust her, as her experience was similar to his own. "How long have you worked here…are you?" He broke of not wanting to offend her by calling her a prostitute. Jade smiled "I've been here almost 3 years and no I'm not a geisha, I'm nowhere near pretty enough to be one, besides, every brothel needs a servant girl" she said with a sigh. He wanted to tell her that she wasn't ugly at all and that she was pretty, but he didn't; he felt like she already knew this deep inside and was only repeating what other people had said to her.

"Anyway, you'd better get some sleep, Madam will see you tomorrow and decide what will be done with you, no one should be up at this hour but…I wanted to make sure you were okay and prepared for the worst" He nodded to her and for the first time since he'd been here he smiled at her. "Thank you…will I see you tomorrow?" he asked her as she stood, she smiled and walked to the door, opening it quietly she paused and half turned, here eyes glittering because of the moonlight once again "If your lucky, I'll be the one to wake you up first, goodnight Al" The blonde nodded as the door slid closed, Alphonse sighed and flopped back down on the straw mat and tried to rest but it took him a long time to do so.

----------------------------

"Psst! Wake up" Alphonse groaned he felt so tired he didn't want to move. "Please Al get up!" the familiar voice hissed hurriedly, but too late Alphonse felt something heavy crushing his ribs and his eyes snapped open. ; A women looking not much older then her mid-thirties was scowling down at him hatefully, her dark hair specked with grey tied into a tight bun her brown eyes scowling, and her foot complete with a wooden shoe, was currently pressed against his bruised and battered chest; Alphonse's ribs burned and he gasped for air. "Madame please you'll kill him!" he heard the familiar voice, and though he couldn't see her he knew that was Jade talking.

The women's scowl deepened and with a huff lifted her foot from his aching chest "Get up boy now" She hissed coldly, Slowly he managed to get to his feet though he could barley breath; his lungs were on fire from the pressure she'd applied there. Once he was stood up the women checked his face and teeth and hmm'ed "You're a handsome boy, and you'd make a pretty girl, but I have no need for a male cross dresser so you have two choices, you can stay and be the servant boy here, while I train Jade as a geisha" Al looked over the women's shoulder at Jade who looked just as shocked as he did "Or I can send you to a kagemajaya (1) house which will it be"

Alphonse swallowed nervously Jade's eyes were wide in fear and he knew she didn't want to be a geisha no matter how pretty she was, so slowly he shook his head "Id rather you send me away to the other whore house" he whispered and the women raised and eyebrow at this before shrugging and grabbing him by his collar and dragging him out of the room his winched at the sudden movement and saw Jade running towards them both "Why did you say that?" She whispered so the Madame couldn't hear, Before Al blacked out all he did was smile at her.

----------------------

When he woke up for the third time in two days he groaned, his chest was killing him and he felt like someone had run him over, decided he wasn't satisfied with the job so they'd turned around and done it again. "I wouldn't move so much if I were you, you'll just hurt yourself more" Alphonse groaned again and tried to get his eyes to focus, all he could see was light and dark colours all blurred together, when his eye finally sharpened their focus, he saw he was staring up at a young feminine teen, but obviously male; the guy was perhaps a little younger then himself, he had golden hair that shined like the sun and pretty golden eyes, he was wearing a flowery red kimono and he could tell by the way his shoulders were bare that the blonde had nothing else underneath.

"He's right the Madame hurt you pretty badly when she brought you here, looks like you pissed her off for some reason what did you do insult her? Piss in her tea?" Al blinked and looked around for the other voice and saw a main in a traditional blue yakuta smiling gently down at him, his dark hair was cut into a short style and his dark eyes glittered with warmth and amusement "Roy, don't tease him its not funny, the Madame could have killed him" the other blonde scolded with a frown to the other man then looked down at Al with a kind smile "My name is Edo, that's Roy his owns this tea house" He said with a smile.

Alphonse groaned and slowly and with help from Edo sat up and sighed rubbing his aching head "My name is Al, where in Japan am I now?" He asked winching when he tried to breathe too much. Edo blinked and looked up at Roy who shrugged "Your still in Tokyo if that's what you mean, the Madame of Jinsing brought you here and demanded that we pay for you so that your debt to her husband no longer applies and that you owe us the money" Roy explained. "It also means you'll be working here for quite a while, we paid a lot for you…but there's no way you can work in the condition your in so you'll be resting and healing up for at least a month before you start to work, Edo-Kun will teach you the rules and what you should and shouldn't do when serving customers" With a nod to the other blonde and Al noticed a sly wink to Edo, the dark haired man left.

Alphonse looked at the other blonde and noticed the faint blush on his cheeks "Uh are you two-?" he stopped himself from asking not sure weather it was a comfortable subject or not. Edo chuckled and reached out and ruffled Al's long hair "Yes Roy is my lover, ever since he found me on the streets, I've serviced only him, he can be an utter sarcastic bastard at times…but he's a kind man, he's nothing like the Madame that sent you here" Edo said with a smile, Al couldn't help but smile back.

----------------------------

Every day for a month Edo would come and tend to his injuries and explain a few rules of the house; at first the conversation had been quite only a few questions about each other being asked, but soon Edo and Al grew to become close and almost inseparable, like brothers neither of them had had, it didn't take long for Al to pick up the habit of calling Edo 'Nii-san'. Al has also gotten to know a lot about Roy; he found out that his family had been running this tea house for generations and it had been passed down to him after his father died, but he wasn't strict or cruel, like the bosses in other whore houses, he was a kind and gentle man, a little sarcastic most of the time and perhaps a little blunt and crude, but Edo had said that it was only in his nature to be a complete ass, but Al could see that he really loved Edo and didn't want to cause anyone any real harm.

After Al was well enough Roy and Edo helped the younger blonde dress in a beautiful sky blue Kimono with a pattern of silver cranes flying in one corner of the kimono and spreading outwards a black obi sash was wrapped around his waist and a bow was tied securely at the back. "You okay?" Edo asked him as the older blonde twisted Al's longish hair into and elegant bob and tied together then added a pair of lacquered chopsticks and a few jewels into his hair.

Alphonse swallowed and shrugged "I'm nervous, I know you taught me well and everything but I've never done anything like this before" Edo smiled and petted the younger blonde who he thought of as a brother, on the shoulder gently in sympathy. "Its okay, because this is your first time, Roy is going to make sure that your well protected and that whoever you end up being with will be gentle" Ed pointed to the slit of red lipstick on the younger blondes bottom lip. "The lipstick that splits your bottom lip indicates to customers that your new, once you gain a little experience I'll be able to paint your lips fully, but for now that will have to do" Edo said with a smile "Now remember your not allowed to eat anything, if you are asked to drink you must drink and here" Edo passed him small packet "If you have any problems and Roy or one of the body guards aren't around, slip this into his sake and he'll fall asleep, but make sure to ruffle up his cloths and mess up his hair indicating he had a good time okay?" Al nodded and slipped the packet into he folds of his kimono, and walked into one of the showing booths letting customers see him.

A couple of hours had passed and the sky outside had grown dark a few of the other male prostituted had already been chosen, Roy was greeting customers while Edo took the money and led the customers and their chosen hosts for the evening into different rooms. The young blonde sighed he knew that part of the reason he hadn't been chosen was because he was inexperienced, not that he wanted to have sex with a complete stranger but he had no choice if he was going to pay his father debts off, Al just felt lucky that he had such friendly people looking after him. Alphonse sighed and lowered his head his eyes fixed on the floor sadly.

"You" Al blinked and looked up at the deep voice and he jaw almost dropped; there in front of him was a man probably taller then himself, his skin was tanned apart from where a large pale scar fell right across his eyes and nose in and 'X' shape, he was obviously well built, he was wearing clothing that wasn't rich but wasn't poor which meant he was pretty well off and the man's blood red eyes seemed to pierce through Al's soul. Alphonse swallowed and looked the man in the eyes; there was something predatory about this man something dangerous but at the same time there was a gentleness and tenderness inside of those eyes too. The man blinked at him then turned and disappeared for a moment. Then Edo scrambled over to him in the showing booth and gestured he get out "Come on you've gotten your first customer, remember what I said before okay? Stay safe" Alphonse nodded and walked out of the booth and wasn't surprised to see the same man he'd just seen outside "If you'd like to follow me sir I'll show you to your room" Edo said in his warm voice.

Al followed alongside the strange man, once they got to their own private room Al gave Edo one last look before he followed the man inside; the room was decorated with elaborate fans on the walls and plants of cushions the floor, there was also a small table with Sake already laid out.

Al swallowed nervously as the door closed behind him and he was left alone with this man, Al took a deep breath and began walking towards the small table so he could pour the man some sake when he tripped over a pillow and would have gone flying…if someone hadn't have caught him around the waist. Al looked up and realized the man had caught him and the blonde couldn't help but blush at this mans arms around him, his body pressed close to the other man's chest. "G-Gomen" Al stammered, as he straightened up and tried to pull out of the man's embraced but he found that that tanned arms around him arms wouldn't move and were like steel bands around him. "What is your name?" Al froze at this question and blinked confused; Al had been told that the customers wouldn't usually ask personal questions unless they were intending to buy you, but he was nervous and he didn't want to offend this stranger so he answered "My name is Alphonse…" he said biting his lip nervously, when he was greeted by nothing but silence, Al managed to blurt out "What's yours" before he regretted it; it was impolite to ask a customer his name, if you asked it was some sort of indication that you might be getting too attached to that customer.

There was silence for am moment before the customer answered "I don't have one" Al blinked and turned to look at the man in disbelief "What? But everyone has a name of some sort! You have to go by something!" Al said, as he managed to turn as round on the man's arms so he could look up at the man. There was silence again before the man sighed "Some know me as Scar due to this" He raised one and hand pointed to the X scar on his face the young blonde looked up and nodded "Scar huh…Well there are worse names to call someone by" Al said and smiled a little, as he finally began to relax around this man. "Come and have some sake while its free" The blonde said this time easily being able to get out of Scar's grip and tugged on the tanned mans larger hand and sitting him down gently.

Al poured the sake and was tempted to use the packet of drugs that Edo had given him, but this man was strange it made the blonde teen curious. "Um…I hope you don't mind me asking but…why did you choose me?"

The man blinked and stated at the blonde his blood red eyes raking in the blonde petite form, the tender smooth skin poking from out of his kimono, the dark blonde hair tied up elegantly and the innocence shining in those pretty bronze eyes. Scar thought about how to answer the blonde for a moment before he replied "Because your new" Was the only answer that Al received.

The two again fell into silence Scar took his sake and drank it quickly and Al fiddled with his kimono nervously "Um...how did you get that anyway…your scar I mean?" Al asked trying more than anything to break the silence around them both; the man was strange silent and that made him uncomfortable; this man had some sort of aura that overshadowed the blonde, it was a little intimidating even if it wasn't meant to be. Scar blinked at the nervous blonde's question and the tiniest of smiles flittered on his face; the younger boy looked so cute when he was embarrassed and nervous. "I got it in a battle with rebels a while ago" the red eyes man said "What about you, why are you here?" Al looked up at Scar curiously and sighed "My father got into debt…this is the only way I can pay off his debts" Al muttered his heart aching with a sudden bout of homesickness; even though it was his fathers fault he was in this mess he still missed his only living relative.

The tanned man's usually stony heart melted at the sad pitiful look on the blonde's face, and his eyes widened when the boy actually started crying. Before Scar could stop himself or think about what he was doing he pulled the blonde into a hug, the small teen sobbing on his shoulder. The tanned man frowned; it wasn't like him to be so open with someone he'd just met, but this blonde was entrancing, beautiful and he and piqued his curiosity as well as his sex drive. Scar nuzzled the blonde exposed neck and inhaled the scent of jasmine one Al's skin as the younger boy calmed down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Al tried to apologize but was cut off as Scar pulled him forward and pressed his lips to the blondes, it was a gentle kiss, a simple one; it was as though Scar was testing weather Al was comfortable with it or not.

The blonde's eyes widened, he'd never been kissed before but strangely enough, he really didn't mind this stranger kissing him and unconsciously the blonde opened his mouth, letting the older mans tongue snaked into his mouth, Al moaned at the feeling of their tongue rubbing together and wrapped his arms around Scar's neck, pulling him closer, and as Scar gently slipped the Kimono of the blondes body he knew he'd made the right choice.

----------------------

When Al woke up it was early the next morning, he found himself half naked and alone in the tea house room, gently the blonde said up and winced a little as he behind throbbed; the man last night, despite his ragged appearance he'd been very patient and gentle with him seen as Al had to admit to the man that this was his first time having sex. Al found that after the initial pain of being penetrated the pleasure he received was amazing. The blonde looked around for Scar but he was nowhere to be seen, with a sad sigh Al got up his Kimono which had been loosened by Scar, was now hanging off one shoulder; it was then, as the blonde tried to straighten the kimono out, that he felt the letter in the folds of the clothing, pulling it out he ripped it open:

_Al_

_Sorry for not waking you but I had to leave early, something unexpected came up so don't think I abandoned you, when I return I hope to buy you your freedom so you can see your family again and I would also like you to come and stay with me in my house as my lover. I will return tonight and seek out your answer._

_Scar._

Al blinked and re-read the letter, slowly a smile came upon his face, a happy smile, Scar wanted to set him free? And he was offering him a place to stay as his lover? The blonde sat back down in the many cushions on the floor and smiled weakly; the offer was overwhelming and the man in question intruged him, if he stayed with Scar he'd get to learn all about the man and that was something that appealed to the blonde. Gently Al leaned back and closed his eyes gently as he waited once again for his tanned stranger to come and seek outhis answer.

----------------------

(1) A tea house specializing in male prostitutes.

Gah! I know! I know this is strange and I think I've totally screwed Scars personality up, so I hope you people and snakecharmerfoxx who requested this, can forgive me because this is actually the first time I've ever written a Yaoi fic with Scar in it, so I hope I didn't make him to OOC. Either way please try and enjoy this, and please read and review!

Jade xx


	5. Jealousy

Hello all! Yes I am updating my drabbles at last, I know it took me a while but all is explained at the end of the story. A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed I really appreciate it! So without further ado, enjoy!

-------------------------

Chapter 5 –Jealously

-------------------------

There were a lot of emotions that Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist had felt in his short 16 year old life; he'd felt happiness the most when he's mother had been alive or when he'd been around people he considered his close friends, he felt utter sadness and grief when his mother died, he felt shock and guilt when he and Alphonse had performed human transmutation and failed leaving Al without a body and himself without his right arm and left leg, and when Nina had been killed by scar, he felt annoyance when ever someone teased him about his height or called him a kid, he felt at he was at home with the members of Mustang's subordinates, each were like a caring brother or sister, but there was one thing Edward had never felt before until now…

Jealously.

That's right, 16 year old Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, hero of the people was feeling a burning jealousy deep within him, it usually wasn't directed at anyone in particular or at anyone Edward knew, but the reason for his jealously was because of his crush on one person…a certain male person, who just happened to be at least 10 years older then him, and his commanding officer.

Yup, Edward had a stupid crush on Roy Mustang.

The problem with this crush is that no matter how hard the blonde alchemist tried, he just couldn't get rid of his feelings about the man, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop wondering about how soft Roy's hair might be or about how his dark onyx eyes glittered whenever he was amused, usually at Edwards expense, or wondering about how nice his lips looked and wondering if they were soft, or how good Roy looked without his blue military jacket on, leaving just the white dress shirt underneath. The blonde had felt lost about why he thought about these things for a while and it had taken Edward a hell of a long time to admit that he didn't hate Roy, but in fact was attracted to the dark haired Colonel; someone who he called a bastard and thought he hated with a passion.

When the blonde was 14, Edward had finally accepted his feelings were odd and he knew that he need advice on what these feelings were, and so he told his younger brother about his plight and hoped that Alphonse could give him sort of diagnosis, feeling his younger brother might have a better answer then him. Ed had gone into great detail and explained his 'symptoms' to Al; the butterflies in his stomach, the heat rushing to his face and the feeling of light headedness when ever Roy looked at him, his nervousness and finally the uncomfortable pain in his heart whenever Roy wasn't around. Alphonse listened to his brother and when the older Elric was finished explaining, Al just blinked at Ed and looked shocked….well as shocked as a metal helmet could look, before Al burst out into fits of hysterical laughter. It took 15 minutes of Ed ranting and demanding to know what Al knew before the younger Elric could calm down enough to tell Ed his answer.

Edward had a crush, his very first one.

It didn't surprise Al that his older brother was crushing on Roy Mustang, he had suspected for the very first day that they had met the man in Central station that Ed had felt some sort of connection with the dark haired Colonel, of course Edward had only been 12 years old at that point and hadn't understood what the connection was, but as time wore on and Ed slowly began to realize that, even though he respected the man (Not that he would ever openly admit it in a million years) his feelings for Roy Mustang had changed. Al had advised Ed that it wasn't a good idea to tell the dark haired man that he was crushing on him, not only because the man was older then him and his superior officer and that those sort of relationships were frowned upon in the military, but because crushes tended to fade away after a year or so and Alphonse had insisted that it would fade over time, but if it did not then his brother was probably in love. The blonde had grimaced at the thought of being like ever other women in central and fawning over Roy and shook his head, quickly denying that it was love and that these feelings would go away.

Two years later and his feelings were still there and as strong as ever.

The blonde had groaned in despair when he turned 16; he was at the height of his puberty and his hormones were everywhere; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop his body showing off its want for Roy with certain parts of his anatomy hardening unexpectedly, it was more embarrassing when it happened in the middle of a meeting with the dark haired Colonel. But there wasn't much the blonde could do other then stutter and excuse to leave and run to his dorm room so he could relive the pressure or run to the nearest bathroom and cool down. He'd kept his little secret safe so far, no one but Al knowing his secret, and he'd promised himself he wouldn't let Roy know the truth no matter what emotion he feels.

But now here he was, Edward Elric hero of the people was burning with jealously over some pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that the dark haired Colonel was currently dating. It was common knowledge in central that Roy would take out any women that passed an interest in him on a date, it was commonly heard of especially in Mustangs office, but this was the first time Edward had accidentally seen the dark haired colonel out with a women on a date; Roy had been holding her hand as they sat outside a nice little restaurant, the dark haired colonel was being the perfect charming gentlemen with her and she was just as charming with him, they had even kissed over the table. That scene had made Edward seethe with jealousy; the urge to just punch the attractive women in the face then punch Roy for cheating on him was almost overwhelming but the blonde knew he couldn't to that 1) Roy had no idea that Edward had a crush/was in love with him and they weren't going out, so despite what his feelings said, Roy wasn't actually cheating on him and 2) if he went over and did what he wanted he'd give away he was jealous, and the woman would probably have him arrested for assault, state alchemist or not, and the last thing Ed wanted was to be put in a prison cell.

So Edward did the only thing he could; slowly he turned away from the sickly sweet scene and walked away in the opposite direction, his heart aching in his chest and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He went to the nearest place where he could be alone to brood over his thoughts; Central park, one of the biggest parks in Artmeis, it was easy to get lost if you didn't know where you were going and that's exactly what Edward wanted; to get lost so no one could find him. Eventually Edward stopped under a large oak tree and flopped down at its base sighing heavily and looked out at the pretty lake ahead. "Why the hell am I so jealous, it's no big surprise the bastard's with another girl who he'll hurt by breaking their heart…so why knowing this do I want him? Why do I want him to like me back" Ed whispered so quietly no one but himself could hear it as he lowered his head and tears began to fall down his cheeks.

The blonde didn't know how long he sat there crying but by the time he looked up, the sun was setting in the distance. Slowly, Edward got up and made his way out of the park and back home; no doubt Al would be getting worried; the blonde had only been out to go to the library and he'd promised his younger brother that he'd be back about two hours ago. "Damnit!" Ed cursed when he realized what the time was and began to run down the street, he rounded the corner in a hurry, only to slam into something warm and solid before he fell backwards and landed on the pavement, on his ass heavily. "Ow! Watch-" Ed broke off as he looked up, only to see the very person he'd been brooding about just minutes before. Roy raised an eyebrow at the blonde and without a word took his automail hand and hauled the blonde alchemist to his feet "And where have you been Fullmetal?" Roy demanded in his usual authoritive voice. Ed winced a little to hear it outside the Colonel's office; but just shrugged the dark haired man off. "None of your business you bastard" The blonde snapped trying to walk past him but he was stopped by a tight grip upon his shoulder, it wasn't painful but it was firm and Ed knew the older man wouldn't let him go just yet; Roy meant business.

"Its my business when I see your brother looking everywhere for you and virtually begged me to help find you" The blondes eyes widened at this realization and felt ashamed of himself for worrying his younger brother so much "I was…I fell asleep in the park that's all" Edward muttered keeping his head down so the dark haired alchemist couldn't see how red his eyes were but he figured Roy might have already noticed. The dark haired man frowned; he knew Edward was hiding something from him, he'd known Edward for four years and could always tell when the blonde alchemist was lying to him or was avoiding something; the truth was that Roy was good at spotting liars and Ed just happened to be very bad at it. "Hmm why is it I don't believe you…look at me Edward" Roy ordered using the same tone of voice as before yet it was softer, more like he was gently trying to coax the teen into doing what he wanted instead of ordering him to.

Ed shuddered slightly; that tone of voice could make Edward do anything for the dark haired man, and before he could stop himself he looked up and locked eyes with the dark haired alchemist's onyx eyes. Roy however froze wehn he saw how red and puffy Edwards eyes actually were and grew concerned "Fullmetal…have you been crying?" The blonde alchemist large eyes widened a little more in surprise that he'd actually asked and he shrugged "So what if I have, it has nothing to do with you…" Roy blinked at Ed's answer and his frown deepened; it wasn't like Ed to be so down and he wondered what the problem could be, but before Roy could ask the blonde had slapped his gloved hand off his shoulder and stormed off down the street leaving a confused Colonel behind him.

The dark haired alchemist sighed as he watched Edward go and felt worry creep up on him; it was the same worry he felt when the Elric brother went on a mission to the far reaches of Artmeis and no matter how hard the dark haired alchemist tried to convince himself that Ed was strong and was MORE than capable of taking care of himself, he couldn't stop worrying about the kid. Ed was 16, he was a powerful alchemist there was no doubt, but he was still just a child. Roy had known Ed since he was 11 years old and he knew there was something wrong and he didn't need to have noticed the tear tracks on Ed's face to come to that conclusion, there was just something in the way Ed had acted around him that was all wrong. Perhaps he needed to see Al; if anyone knew what was up with the elder Elric it would be him.

----------------------

It had been two days since Ed had bumped into the Colonel and since that time the blonde had been trying his damnedest to avoid him, not only Roy but Al as well, and Edward found himself wandering around Central aimlessly not really knowing what to do, so he wandered around a few places, mainly the park despite the fact that it had been pouring with rain for the past 2 days, which got Ed completely soaked, the blonde alchemist knew Winry would kill him if he got his auto mail rusty, but right now he didn't care as he walked gloomily down the street, torrents of rain pouring down on him, which did little to lighten his mood.

Eventually the blonde decided to slip into a cosy little café and have a drink to warm himself up; the last thing he needed right now was a cold from walking around in a rain storm. Edward sat in a small booth by the window, his back to the door and her sighed heavily as a cute waitress came over to him "Hi there can I take your order?" She asked with a friendly smile. Ed smiled back at the plucky girl weakly and ordered a hot chocolate and a cinnamon bun. The waitress took his order and came back with his drink and food within a few minutes; the place was nearly empty so it didn't surprise him. The blonde alchemist sipped on his beverage gently and sighed in relief as the chocolaty liquid went done his throat and warmed him inside a little, In fact Edward was so busy focused on his hot beverage, that he didn't even hear the bell of the café tinkle as a certain dark haired colonel walked in, in fact Edward didn't even notice Roy sit down in the booth across from him until the older man spoke.

"So this is where you are" Edward jumped in surprise at the familiar voice, almost spilling his hot chocolate over himself as his head snapped up his golden eyes wide in surprise, as he stared at Roy Mustang sitting across from him, his arms folded across his chest and a smug smirk was on his wet face; it was obvious Roy hadn't used an umbrella while walking as his hair was soaked and stuck to the side of his pale face, his dark eye's glittered in amusement at Edwards reaction to his greeting. "W-What the hell are you doing here?" the blonde stuttered, as a faint little blush began to scatter across his cheeks as he stared at Roy; and damn if the bastard didn't look sexy with his hair all wet like that, mentally Edward began drooling over the sight. The dark haired alchemist chuckled and leaned back in his seat before he began to explain why he was here. "I came to find you of course, your brother was worried about you and yet again invested in my help to find you" Ed blinked and lowered his gaze guiltily; Al knew about his stupid crush and the blonde hadn't really wanted his younger brother give him a lecture about it, hence why he'd been avoiding his younger brother, but he really must have worried Al to call on the Colonel's help twice in three days.

Roy watched Ed for his reactions and saw flickers of guilt and remorse pass through the blonde face and the oh, so adorable little blush was dusted lightly across his cheeks deepened a little; the dark haired alchemist smiled; he didn't know weather the blush was from embarrassment at getting caught or anger at himself for worrying his brother so much, but right now that didn't matter; he had spoken to Al it had taken a while to get what was wrong with Ed out of the suit of armour but he'd managed it, all he had to do now was put his little plan in motion. Roy sighed and stood up from his seat before placing some money to pay for Ed's food and drink before he forcefully dragged the teenager out of his seat. This movement surprised the small blonde and he yelped a little in surprise and stumbled to regain his footing as they left the warm cosy café and walked back out into the rain storm. "Hey! What are you doing bastard lemmie go!" Ed yelled protesting as the dark haired colonel tugged roughly on his arm as he dragged the blonde teen away from the café, the dark haired alchemist just ignored him and continued dragging the struggling boy until they came in front of a cosy house, Roy unlocked the door and forcefully pushed Ed inside before he walked in himself and locked the door.

It was only then Edward realized he was locked inside Roy Mustangs house.

The blonde swallowed heavily; he didn't know if he was able to keep his composure now he was locked in Roy house; hell Ed had a hard enough time trying not to glomp and kiss the older man but now he was trapped here for god knows what reason. The blonde growled; he didn't know why he was here but he wanted to know "W-What the hell do you-" Ed began to ask, but was suddenly cut of by something wet and warm and very soft. The blonde blinked and started, but didn't quite believe what he was seeing, then blinked again; the image in front of him did not change in the slightest.

Roy Mustang was kissing him his dark eyes watching him closely for his reaction.

The blonde panicked trying to pull away but Roy had already slipped a hand around Ed's waist and pulled the blonde closer, so that their bodies were only centimetres apart. When the blonde felt those silky lips move gently against is own, the blonde couldn't help nor stop the needy little moan that escaped from him; he was melting in the dark haired alchemist's kiss and embrace, his golden eyes fluttered shut and he could feel his hands gripping Roy's damp coat in a weak attempt to stay upright as his legs felt like collapsing under him. The older man seemed to notice this and pulled the blonde closer to him, their bodies with layers of wet clothing pressed against one another, his tongue licking at the blondes lips gently asking for entrance to the teens mouth which Ed instantly gave permission to, his moans growing louder and more desperate.

When they finally parted for air, Ed's face was redder then a ripe tomato, his breathing was coming in short gasps, his eyes were wide and his body was shaking from the pleasant tremors that were still tingling up and down his spine. And then as though a spell had been lifted from Ed with the parting of his lips from Roy, he shoved the man back and growled angrily at him "What the HELL do you think you're doing you bastard! I should have you charged with sexual assault!" Ed ranted pointed a finger accusingly at Roy, a glare on his face. The dark haired man chuckled not phased by this in the least and stalked towards the blonde, who backed away until his back hit the wall and there was nowhere for him to run, half of him was terrified of Roy finding out his feelings, but not only that he feared that this was some sick game and that the older man didn't care about him at all, the other half however, was having a party for finally, after all the dreaming and fantasizing, he realized what Roy tasted like; a mixture coffee and caramel; bitter yet slightly sweet at the same time.

The dark haired alchemist leaned down with a slight smirk noting every shiver the blonde made in his presence "I don't think you will…because your enjoying this aren't you?" Roy wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer so he spoke again "I know you have a crush on me Fullmetal, Al told me" the reaction he received at this sentence was just what he expected; Ed's head snapped up, surprise on his face all nervousness gone from his face before the surprise turned into anger "HE WHAT!" The blonde yelled furiously before his face screwed up in anger "That's IT! I'm gonna scratch out his blood seal when I get home!" Ed ranted, temporarily forgetting that he was currently pinned against the wall by Roy Mustang, In Roy Mustang's house, and that Roy Mustang's front door was locked.

The dark haired alchemist mentally counted to three as he watched the realization of remembering exactly where the blonde was and what position Ed was in; the blonde teen swallowed at the evil look Roy was giving him as the dark haired man chuckled in obvious amusement "Tell me Edward…whenever did I tell you, that you were going back home tonight? Hmm?" The blonde gaped at the older man, eyes wide, and his face bright red as he tried to press himself into the wall and disappear, but unfortunately nothing happened and the blonde remained trapped between the wall and Roy. "W-What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed stammered his face flushing even more at the closeness of the older man, which was enough for his penis to become half erect already. The blonde swallowed nervously as Roy leaned in to whisper in Ed's ear. "It means Edward…that I'm not letting you leave until I make you mine"

The blonde's eyes widened and he gaped at Roy, hardly daring to believe what the older man had said; he'd expected Roy to be mad at him or maybe just push him away stating he was a hormonal kid with a silly crush, but Ed knew that wasn't true; he hated to admit it but he was in love with Roy and I didn't want Roy to just use him, even though Edward knew he'd give his body to the Colonel , all the other man had to do was ask and Ed wouldn't be able to say no. The dark haired Colonel smirked at the bright blush on the blondes face and chuckled "You look so cute when you blush you know that…" he murmured trying to kiss the blonde again but Edward turned his head away stubbornly, wanting answers "Why…Why are you doing this…" Ed murmured his eyes brimming over with tears. "Why are you playing with my feelings like this?" Ed said as a single tear fell from his eye, only to have a smooth thumb swipe over his cheek and wipe it away gently.

The colonels smiled and nuzzled Ed's neck before he whispered "Because…I love you, it took me a while to accept it but I do…I love you Edward Elric" The blonde's eyes widened and he stared at the dark haired man looking deep into his eyes as he tired to see if there was any hint of mockery, but all he could see was sincerity and determination. Edward if it was possible blushed even more at this and turned his head away, refusing to believe it "If that's true why you do keep dating girls? I saw you with one two days ago and-" Ed broke off, he didn't want to admit how jealous he felt because of watching that, but he needed to let Roy know how he felt, he needed to know if Roy we was being genuine. "I felt jealous because of that…because you were with her and…and not with me…" The dark haired alchemist blinked then chuckled in amusement as he used a hand to make Ed look at him again "I dated her merely to keep up appearances Edward, and if you saw us didn't you notice that the women looked like you? She was petite, had blonde hair, the only difference was here eyes, oh yes and she was taller then you" Roy chuckled as Ed looked like he was about to rant at the indirect jab at his height, but Roy stopped it by covering Ed's lips with his own once again.

This time Ed didn't protest, instead hid pressed is lips against Roy's deepening the kiss 'He loves me…he loves ME!' The blonde thought in his head as he mentally danced around in joy, physically his mouth was being invaded by Roy's tongue and he just moaned loudly his eyes closed in pleasure as he blindly tried to unbutton the older man's military jacket as his tongue brushed against Roy's and Ed moaned loving the sensation. Roy had yanked off the wet red coat off the blonde's shoulders and had thrown it to one side where it landed with a dull wet slapping sound on the hardwood floor, before working on the teenagers black top, unzipping it quickly before sliding it off his damp shoulders, his lips moving from the blondes mouth down to his neck then his shoulder, gently licking up the salty water droplets on the teens tanned skin.

"You don't know how beautiful you are, or how long I've waited for this" the dark haired man murmured in between kisses before he began sucking on one of Edwards nipple with made Ed yelp in pleasure and arched his back a little "Roy…I…I love you too" Ed breathed hardly daring to believe that all this was actually happening and that he'd finally confessed. Roy chuckled and paused what he was doing so he could smile at the blonde "I know" was all Roy whispered, before he continued to ravish the blonde. Ed reached out and threaded his fingers through Roy's damp hair and smiled when he found it to be just as soft as he'd imagined it to be. The dark haired man just smiled as his hands ghosted up and down Ed's side's as he nipped and nibbled in the blonde's neck gently, making the writhing blonde gasp. "Come with me" Roy whispered before taking the blondes hand, dazed Ed followed, but knowing that he was going to the Colonel's room and he smiled happily as they went through the door and Roy shut it behind them

----------------------

The next morning Ed awoke first with a slight groan of pain in his rear end and cracked open an eye as he took in his surroundings; the bedroom he was in was painted a soft blue colour with light curtains currently draped over the windows, and he was lying in a huge four poster bed. Confused Ed tried to get up out of the bed, only to hear a groan from behind him and something tighten around his waist and pull him closer. Ed twisted his head around and saw Roy fast asleep, the thing around his naked waist happened to be Roy's arm. The blonde felt a small smile creep into his face as he remembered last night, it had been so nice and it had felt so good he was glad he lost his virginity to the very person he loved more than his brother, even if he'd been too stubborn to admit it. The blonde sighed and turned over so he was facing the dark haired man; Roy was fast asleep his face was calm and peace full, long lashes were closed over his dark onyx eyes and there was a faint little smile on his lips. Ed glanced at the tine over Roy's shoulder and sighed; it was only 5am, way too early for his liking, so with a sigh he buried his head in Roy's chest happily.

"Comfortable?" The dark haired mans voice asked with an amused tone, Ed blinked and looked up at Roy who looked wide awake and Ed scowled "You've been awake all this time haven't you?" the blonde said, Roy merely chuckled which made Ed believe that yes, he had been awake. "Bastard…" Ed muttered with a mock scowl as he tried to turn his back on Roy but, the older man stopped him and nuzzled the blonde's neck "Hmm come on Edward I couldn't help myself, you look so cute when you sleep" The blonde blushed at this and buried his face in Roy's neck so the dark haired alchemist couldn't see it "Shut up bastard I'm not cute, you call girls cute I'm a guy if you haven't noticed" Ed mumbled.

This statement just made Roy laugh even more "Oh yes I DEFINATLY noticed you were male, especially last night, no need for me to wonder about that Edward" the older man teased with a warm smile; this comment made Ed blush then hit him playfully with his flesh hand "Shut up saying such embarrassing things will you" the blonde moaned as his face grew redder. The dark haired man chuckled and brushed his fingers gently up and down Ed's waist and chest. "Aww but I can't help it…I never have, you look so cute when you rant" Ed peeked up at Roy his face still red and snorted. "Great I'm involved with a sadistic, sarcastic bastard-"

"-Who loves you" Roy interrupted his face serious "If id had known you loved me and were jealous earlier I would have made my move earlier" Ed just rolled his eyes at this "I'm still going to kill Al when in see him" Ed muttered as his flesh hand wrapped itself around Roy's stomach, the older man just smiled "I don't think you will, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be here with me right now would you?" Roy said with a smirk, the blonde teen just muttered something in audible under his breath as he nuzzled Roy's neck "Whatever bastard…I'll tell you now though if I see you dating a girl ill chop your balls off got it? You know I will too"

Roy just chuckled not phased by this at all and nodded in agreement "I understand my cute jealous chibi-Chan" Roy said as he waited for the expected Edward rant that the dark haired alchemist knew was coming…"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" Ed yelled in frustration, but Roy just smiled as he silenced the blonde with a loving kiss.

The rest of the morning was spent in am mixture of moans, groans, curses and the squeaking of the bed.

----------------------

Yo! How was it? (Cringes) I know I know the ending's lame but I really couldn't think of a better way to end it and I've been trying to end it for a week now so I got annoyed with it and left it as it is! I just hope you can enjoy it any way! Ja ne!

Jade xx


	6. GreedxEd request: Sinful Greed

Okay this was a request by awesomealchemist who wanted a GreedxEd Drabble, I apologize if Greed is a bit OOC (I don't think he is but just in case) but again this is the first time I've ever written him in a Yaoi fic so please bare with me! Try to enjoy it anyway! Ja ne!

Jade xx

-------------------------

Sinful Greed

-------------------------

Ed hadn't wanted to have done it.

He really hadn't if he could have done something else, or been somewhere else; if he could go back he'd change it, he'd have changed what he'd done. Edward Elric sobbed on all fours his broken automail hand clawing pathetically at where Greed once lay, the only sign that indicated the homunculus used to be there was his broken glasses on the floor next to the blonde. "This wasn't what I wanted! You hear me! This wasn't what I wanted!" The blonde's screamed to the empty room, before the words broke of and faded into a whisper as tears dripped down his face.

No one had known about his secret liaison with Greed, not even his brother, he'd made sure to keep that little secret from his brother the most; he didn't want to think what the seven foot suit armour that was his little brother would think about him 'sleeping with the enemy' as it were. The blonde alchemist continued to cry his body shaking, as he remembered when this twisted relationship had first happened:

Flashback

_The rain was pouring outside as Al and Ed were inside Dante's house studying with her. It was late at night and Lady Dante had long since gone to sleep. Al and Ed were fumbling over some books that she had kindly left out for the two concerning the philosopher's stone and the two were busily reading through them. After a couple of hours Ed got thirsty and went down into the cosy little kitchen for a drink._

_It was there he saw Greed for the first time._

_Ed had just grabbed himself a glass of water when he saw someone go by, suspecting an intruder on Dante's property, Ed naturally succumbed to his instincts and went out of the kitchens back door and started chasing the mystery person, when Ed finally caught up the man back was to him "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ed snapped his hand ready to clap and transmute his automail into a blade._

_The man paused at the voice and sighed in defeat "Mah, it looks like you found me full metal punk" the man said in a sarcastic voice before he turned around with a wide grin his sharp teeth showing, his narrowed eyes partially covered by round sunglasses. The blonde's eyes widened, he saw the mark of obourous and knew that this person was not human "A homunculi!" Ed exclaimed and Greed chuckled at the blonde's surprise "That's right, a homunculi" Greed said with a devilish smile as he stepped slowly towards the teenage alchemist who just stepped back in awe and surprise._

_Then all too soon, Ed felt himself pinned up against a wall, the rain pouring down on him and drenching him already and Greed, who was leering over him, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of the blondes head "My name is Greed and as my name implies I want everything…that includes you" Greed said before he yanked the boy forward by his shirt and kissed the teen roughly._

_Edward had obviously not been expecting a kiss from a homunculi and before he knew what he was doing the blonde alchemist had already melted into it, Greed's tongue already pushing past his lips and slipping into his mouth, the sin's hand's greedily unzipping the blonde teenagers shirt and began touching every inch of Ed they could find. The blonde alchemist did nothing to stop the dark haired homunculi, nothing at all, he could have if he had wanted to, Ed was sure of it, but he was so lost in the passionate moment that he didn't bother._

_He had succumbed to sin…literally._

_Greed had fucked him raw, him, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, a mere 15 year old into submission, and Edward would be lying if he said he didn't like it, and he'd be lying if he said that Greed had raped him, it was all a lie because even if Ed hated to admit it, the blonde had enjoyed the sinful Greed caress him and make him writhe in pleasure, and the blonde had moaned and cried and screamed the Homunculi's name, begging for more and not caring if anyone could hear them or not. When Greed had finished, the older man just chuckled at the blonde slumped on the ground as the Homunculi zipped up his pants, then with surprising gentleness, he zipped the blondes pants and top back up and helped Ed re-arrange himself into looking half decent again "Next time we meet we'll be enemies, don't forget that Edo-Chan" Greed said mockingly, giving Edward once last kiss before turning and running away and easily leaping over Dante's garden wall, leaving the blonde in the pouring rain._

End flashback

He'd only met with Greed a couple more times after that and each one of those times they had fought against one another though he saw a reluctance to hurt him in the Homunculi's eyes, almost as if Greed cared about him, but the blonde knew that was stupid; Homunculi's were created humans, they didn't have a soul, therefore they couldn't feel…or at least that's what Ed had tired to convince himself of. When Ed had run from the military he saw the blue light coming from Dante's house and had ran there; Greed had kidnapped his brother and he wanted the homunculi to give him back.

He'd run into the house and seen what had happened to Dante, her body cut up a pool of blood surrounding it on the floor, the blonde had demanded to know weather Greed had done this but the homunculi wouldn't give him a straight answer, Greed wouldn't even look him in the eyes and that just made Ed convinced that he did kill the kind old women who had been Izumi's teacher. Greed just smiled at the blonde "Why do you go so far to protect your little brother?" The homunculi asked and the blonde had answered by saying because Al was his brother and he demanded Greed tell him where his brother was, the homunculi had just smiled and told Ed that in order to find out the blonde knew what he had to do.

The blonde alchemist had just glared at him as Greed took off his outer jacket, his body becoming covered in a dark substance. The Homunculi didn't hold back on the blonde this time, hitting the blonde with harsh enough blows hard enough to even dent the blonde teen's automail. Greed knocked the young alchemist into a table harshly and the homunculi chuckled mocking the blonde about what he had said in one of their earlier battles about correcting him because he was a mistake. "I said before didn't it? If you want to defeat me…" Greed trailed off so the boy would have to answer.

Edward crawled onto all fours as he listened to Greed and half turned to look at the homunculi "Than I'd better come at you ready to kill you…right?" Ed muttered as he slowly go up, his ribs aching where he'd hit the table but he ignored it, he had to kill Greed or the homunculi wouldn't stop until he was dead. The dark haired homunculi nodded as Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and their battle had continued Ed had eventually figured out Greed secret; that he used carbon in the body and compressed it to make a hard shield around him, after that its wasn't hard for Ed to figure out how to break the carbon down so it was soft enough for Ed to kill him. Greed knew he was going to lose; Edward Elric was a prodigy, he wasn't called that for no reason, he knew that Ed was going to kill him and he felt relived; He'd rather be killed by Edward Elric then be sealed up again by the other homunculi.

The battle had gone by so quickly after the blonde figured his secret out, and before Ed knew what he was doing he clapped his hands and pressed then to the homunculi's chest, spun around and thrust his automail blade straight through Greed. Ed slowly pulled the blade out and all at once the shield that had been protecting Greed just melted and disappeared "Nice…shot…" The wounded homunculi said with a weak smile.

The blonde stared at him suspiciously and Greed knew the blonde expected him to revive himself, but he had no incomplete philosophers stones in his system thanks to the alchemy circle and the bones of the person that used to be him draining him of the precious incomplete stones before Ed had arrived; without them he was just as venerable as a human. Greed felt himself sink down onto his knees and before he could stop it a torrent of thick blood burst out of his mouth. "What about Al? Where is he!" The blonde demanded kneeling down next to the older Homunculi, who chuckles weakly before he answered "I already let him go" he croaked before another wave of blood spewed out his mouth. Ed looked started at this as Greed began to speak again in a sort of strained voice. "W-We Homunculus…are born when…you alchemists perform…human transmutation, we are weakened…when we come close to the bones of the person…you tried to resurrect, that…is a Homunculi's weak point"

The blonde alchemist looked distraught which made Greed feel a little happy inside, that Edward cared enough to look worried about him, his supposed enemy. "W-Why are you telling me this?" the young alchemist demanded now curious. Greed just smiled weakly at him "You can defeat them…I'm tired of being sealed away…" The older man said. The look on the blonde face was a mixture of realization, shock and panic. "Greed you're-" He started but the homunculi interrupted him easily.

"I…am as greedy as hell, so I take care of my own life…" Greed gasped before more blood poured out of his mouth and he collapsed lying in the middle of the transmutation circle, starting at the blonde. Gently, the Homunculus reached out and entwined Ed's fingers with his own. "Defeat them…I'm counting…on you" Then Greed felt himself become lax and he felt himself drift away, but his eyes never left the beautiful face of Edward Elric, staring at him with so much emotion in those golden eyes. Suddenly he felt himself wracked in pain and convulsing…then he felt no more.

Edward stared at Greed's twisted body in shock his eyes griming with tears. "H-Hey? You're kidding right? Greed? Greed! Get up! Stop joking around!" Ed yelled pushing Greed's body to one side but the Homunculi remained motionless. "I-I thought you couldn't die! Even if I knocked your head off!" Ed cried desperately but Greed didn't move, he didn't breath.

He was dead.

Ed's eyes widened and tears fell from his eyes and in realization of what he had just done, of what Greed had made him do, he clutched his head in his hands, collapsed on his knee and screamed a blood curdling scream of agony and regret, as Greed's body Slowly melted and sunk into the ground. The blonde alchemist didn't know how long he'd been crying, no not crying, mourning over Greed's death, but when he finally looked up, Greed's body was gone, there was no trace of it. Ed caught sight of something and scrambled over to it and attentively he picked the item up.

They were Greed's glasses.

Ed's lip trembled once again as his heart ached; He hadn't loved greed, no what had happened between them wasn't love, more like a mixture of lust, confusion and passion. But even if Edward didn't love Greed…he couldn't deny that he had cared about the homunculi and he knew that the older man had cared back; that's why he'd given Ed the honour of killing him instead of the other homunculus. The short relationship (If you could call it that) was twisted, neither of them loved on another, yet both cared about one another, it was just ironic one of them had to die by the hands of the other.

With a sad sob, the blonde Alchemist held the Glasses to his chest and continued to mourn.

----------------------

Ooookay? So what do you think? (Cringes) Please don't hurt me (Whimpers) I've never written a GreedxEd fic before! I tried really hard honest! I'm sort if I screwed up the timeline of when Ed and Greed first met but I couldn't remember when that was so I kinda made it up (Sweatdrops) Anyway I hope you like it Awesomealschemist!

Jade xx


	7. Drunk

Hello all I am back with another update probably one of the shortest ones I've written so far but never mind and update is an update! RoyxEd as usual and Ed cross dresses! Based of a RP me and a friend Triku Kemari once wrote together. Enjoy!

Jade xx

----------------------------

Drunk

----------------------------

He knew Ed was drunk

Oh yes he knew he was drunk, hell he had partially been to blame to the drunken state the blonde alchemist was currently in right now, Roy Mustang sighed as he stared at the currently drunk blonde teenager sitting next to him, a glass of straight up vodka in his hand, which was swaying back and forth a little unsteadily; It had originally been Havoc's idea to get Edward drunk, well not exactly drunk per say but have some alcohol to relax at least after a particularly gruelling missing he'd just come back from, the blonde alchemist had protested at first by stating that Al would get worried about him if he didn't come home soon and that he was underage, but Havoc easily dismissed Ed's weak protests by saying that he could easily call Al and tell him he would be late home, and that all he'd have to do was flash his state alchemist watch and he'd get served at any bar in Central. Havoc, Breda and Furey had nagged the blonde all day, until he had agreed to go along and accompany them on one of there weekend bingers. Roy, to everyone else's surprise, had also agreed to tag along with his subordinates; partially because it was the weekend, he had no plans for dates (Not that he couldn't get one if he wanted) and he needed a drink himself, but secretly the dark haired Colonel wanted to see what Edward was like drunk, not only that it was a too good an opportunity to pass up the offer of perhaps getting some nice blackmail material off Ed too.

The blonde alchemist in question was currently sat next to him by the bar, sat up on a high stool looking bored, the blonde sighed loudly and sloppily propped his head up with his free hand, his clothed elbow resting upon the sticky bar counter, his golden eyes were glazed over slightly, staring at everything yet nothing at the same time; he seemed to be absorbed at starting intently at a piece of wall, looking at it as though he was almost fascinated by it…until Havoc came up to the blonde. "Hey B-Boss, come 'ere I wanna show you somethin'" Havoc said with a grin; Roy took a look at the blonde solider noticed that was just about tipsy, not too drunk but not sober either; he was at the stage where the you were sober enough to walk an talk coherently but drunk enough for the booze to give you a buzz. Roy had the urge to ask Havoc what exactly he was planning on doing to Edward but decided against it for the hope of blackmail material.

What Roy saw next, was NOT what he'd been expecting at all.

15 minutes after Havoc had taken Ed away the blonde to the bar's toilets, the two walked back out Havoc grinning like a loon and Ed…Well Ed was wearing nothing but a pretty white strapless wedding dress, his hair loose from it usual thick braid, which made him look even more girly and feminine than usual. Breda wolf whistled loudly at the blonde drunkenly, while Feury passed out from half the shock of seeing ed in a dress and half from the alcohol Havoc had forced down his throat, as the drunk and now cross-dressing blonde made his way over to Roy and smiled sexily...or as sexily as a drunk 15 year old could "Hey Roy…" Ed giggled in a weird girlish tone which didn't sound like the teenage alchemist at all, as the blonde tried to sit back on the stool by the bar next to the dark haired man, but he was having trouble getting on the stool, while keeping his balance and not ripping the dress at the same time. "Help me will ya, bastard" Ed muttered absently, but before Roy could comment or act, Ed placed his hand on Roy's upper thigh, which made the dark haired man's brain short circuit on him.

Roy froze as he felt Ed's auto mail fingers grip his thigh in a firm grip; not in any way painful, but pressing enough so that Ed's hand wouldn't slip. Roy swallowed and stared at Edward, who was shifting the dress around so he could sit on the stool properly without creasing the dress. Once he'd sat down he sighed in relief, but Edward's automail hand didn't move from his inner thigh. "F-Fullmetal?" Roy questioned trying to keep his voice steady and failing, while faintly wondering if Ed realized where his hand was or not; Roy got his answer when Ed turned to him; the mischievous glint in the blonde's still slightly glazed over eyes told Roy that yes, Ed did know what he was doing, or at least some sober part of him did. "Rooooy" Ed purred with a sneaky little smirk on his face, his automail hand slowly sliding further up his inner thigh and getting teasingly close to his groin

The dark haired man swallowed; to say he wasn't attracted to Edward was a lie, he'd been attracted to the brat since he first me him in Resambul, but the attraction had only been because of the determination and passion the kid had to right the wrongs of the past, or at least it had been at first. Slowly over the years he and Ed had worked together, something had changed and the attraction to Edward had become more…sexual for Roy, the dark haired man couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful blonde known as Edward Elric, the same boy who could almost beat him in a fight, the same teen who he traded insults with, the same teen he couldn't help worry about even though he'd proved himself time an again on missions.

The same Edward he was in love with.

"D-Do you like me Roy?" Ed asked, his word slightly slurred together as the teen's automail hand began stroking up and down Roy's inner thigh gently, his golden eyes looking up at the dark haired alchemist questioningly, innocently, temptingly. Roy tore his gaze away from the blonde's face; if he had continued to look at the blonde he would have given into temptation to ravish the blonde right there and he wouldn't do it, not while Ed was drunk and possibly not in his right mind. That thought was instantly deleted from his mental data banks as Ed slipped onto Roy's lap while the older man was distracted, his arms wrapped around the dark haired mans neck. Roy swallowed hard; now there was no escape, the blonde was close, far too close for his liking, and Roy was forcefully restraining himself from just grabbing the blonde and kissing him already, by making his hands grip the edge of the stool he was sitting on. The blonde pouted cutely when the older man didn't answer him and Roy blinked in surprise; pouting was something the dark haired alchemist had NEVER seen Edward do, the blonde usually had more pride than to resort to girly tactics like that…but damn was it tempting on Ed's face. "Well…do you?" Ed asked staring into Roy's onyx eyes and smiled sweetly.

Roy swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak; he desperately wanted to say yes, but couldn't; Ed was 15 years old and his subordinate, he was 25 and his commanding officer, he couldn't have a relationship with Ed and besides the blonde was drunk enough to wear a dress for goodness sake! Roy didn't want to say anything that both he and Ed might regret later, but of course Ed being as stubborn as he was, wasn't going to leave the dark haired mans lap without an answer. "Ed…I-" Roy began but he didn't get a chance to finish as Ed grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down before pressing, their lips together passionately.

For the second time in 10 minutes Roy's brain short circuited and died on him.

The dark haired man responded almost instantly, without thinking, his slipped a hand around the blonde's neck and snaked his tongue in between slightly parted lips, he felt the blonde shudder a little as they both fought for dominance of the kiss, eventually Roy won the battle and his tongue mapped the blonde mouth and committing it to memory, and wanting to smile as he realized that past the alcohol, Ed tasted like vanilla. The others in the bar had seen the kiss and those that were still conscious started wolf whistling and cat calling rowdily. Roy and Ed ignored the cat calls, either that or they were so lost in the passionate moment that they didn't hear the drunken group, as Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's petite waist and pulled the blonde closer. When they finally parted Ed was blushing redder then the overcoat he usually wore and buried his head in Roy's neck a drunken smile on his face "I knew you liked me" Ed whispered so that only the dark haired alchemist could hear him.

Roy looked down at the drunken blonde and sighed "Ed…you're drunk" Roy said trying to gently pull the blonde away, yet not hurt the teen's feelings at the same time Ed just smiled and looked up at him and Ed squeezed his thighs against Roy's in a defiant way of saying there was no way he was being forcefully moved from Roy's lap. "I know I'm drunk, you think id have the courage to wear a friggin' dress to get you're attention, then sit in your lap and kiss you if I was completely sober? Don't think so" Ed muttered before he sighed "I'd have never have had the courage to do this sober never so I'm glad I'm drunk right now, coz I don't regret a thing…do you?" The golden eyed teen peered at Roy carefully those pretty eyes were filled with hope and fear. Roy bit his lip, as he opened his mouth and spoke, knowing he was going to regret saying this "Ed…listen to me, your 15, I'm 25, your underage and you're drunk…but no I don't regret kissing you" Roy muttered, before mentally cursing himself, he hadn't wanted to tell Ed the truth, but he just couldn't lie when Ed's eyes were like that, so open and unguarded, so vulnerable; something that they hadn't been like for a very long time.

The blonde blinked then his smile widened and he buried his head in the dark haired man's chest nuzzling hi s neck slightly "Good…come with me…" Ed mumbled as he slips off Roy's lap and tugged on his hand, Roy didn't have much or a choice but to follow leaving his other passed out subordinates in a heap in the bar. Ed dragged him out of the bar and outside onto the street ignoring the funny looks of passers by when they saw Ed in the dress, when it started raining "Take me to your house" Ed demanded quietly as he held Roy's hand "Please" Ed added when the dark haired man froze at the blonde's request, Roy took one look at the blonde's pleading eyes, and he sighed and his shoulders drooped in defeat.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" the older man asked in a soft voice, Ed shook his head and hugged the dark haired man, his head buried in Roy's chest "Nope, now take me home, I really wanna get out of this dress, its starting to itch" The dark haired alchemist chuckled at that and wrapped on had around Ed's shoulders to keep him steady as he hailed a taxi and took the half drunk, dress wearing blonde to his house. When Edward entered the house the blonde was pleasantly surprised to find that Roy's house was a cosy little apartment about 10 minutes away from the bar they'd just left. Ed looked around the rooms in curiosity, while Roy left to make some coffee; he needed to sober Ed up and fast. Ed had made himself comfortable on Roy's nice black leather sofa and wrinkled his nose cutely in disgust when Roy handed him coffee "Don't look like that, you need to sober up, now drink it" The blonde started before reluctantly taking the cup and sipping on hit grimacing slightly at the bitter aftertaste the coffee left him.

The two sat in silence it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either it was sort of tense as though each was waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually Ed set down the half drunk cup of coffee and walked over to Roy, before he turned around his back facing the dark haired alchemist "Can you unzip this thing for me, its really gettin' on my nerves now, I don't know how girls wear them…." The dark haired man swallowed and before he could stop himself or protest, he slowly reached for the zip and dragged it down the dress slowly, the zipper parting to reveal the blonde's lightly tanned back, and Roy flushed when he realized Ed was wearing nothing but his boxers. "Ed…" Roy murmured but before he could say anything else Ed pressed a finger to Roy's lips and straddled his lap again, the dress slipping o the floor "Don't…don't tell me to stop now" the blonde teen murmured gently as he absently began unbuttoning Roy's shirt, his eyes locked with Roy's, as the blonde slowly leaned down and captured the dark haired mans lips in his own, as he slowly slipped Roy's shirt off his shoulders.

Roy didn't know what to do, on one hand he didn't want Ed to stop, it was nice but on the other hand he didn't want to let Ed have his way either; the blonde was 15 he was still underage for this sort of thing "Roy…" Ed's breathed in his ear sexily, and the dark haired man felt his hands twitch to just reach up and tug the blonde closer than he already was. "Roy…I want you…take me" Ed breathed in the dark haired alchemist's ear before he began kissing down the dark haired man's neck with gentle butterfly kisses.

The older man was torn by his feelings for Ed and his feelings on doing the right thing; in the end his feelings for Edward won out and slowly, gently he pulled Ed closer to him and kissed the blonde back, succumbing to his personal sin…

----------------------

The next morning Edward woke up with a slight groan, his head was pounding and his behind was aching slightly. With a groan Ed turned over to see an empty space on the bed. Frowning Ed slowly slipped out of the bed and bending down, picked up Roy's shirt and slipped it on, before going to look foe said owner of the shirt he was wearing. The sound of clanking downstairs indicated that the dark haired man was probably in the kitchen. Sneaking down stairs quietly, he snuck over to the kitchen and peered through the doorway to see Roy with his back to the blonde, currently wearing nothing but a blue dressing gown and was currently focused on cooking something. Ed sniffed and recognized the smell as fried eggs and bacon, quietly Ed snuck up behind the dark hair man then slowly wrapped his arms around Roy "Mornin'...that smells so good" Ed murmured into Roy's back. The older man froze momentarily before relaxing and roy smiled a little "I thought you'd be hungry, after all you do have a bottomless pit for a stomach" The blonde let go of Roy so that the dark-haired man could dish out the breakfast It was then Ed's headache came back in full force and the blonde youth groaned in pain "That's the last time I drink alcohol, there's no way I'm letting Havoc take me to a bar again…"

The dark haired man smiled at his new found lover in sympathy and pulled out a glass of water and some aspirin "Here take these and drink all of the water, you shouldn't be as dehydrated and you should feel much better" Ed gave him a smile in the way of thanks and did as he was told before Roy set down a breakfast of Eggs bacon and toast in front of the blonde, who's stomach growled loudly, with a sheepish smile Ed ate the food surprised that it was really good; who knew Roy mustang was a good cook? "Um…about last night" Ed asked once he'd finished he still looked a little sheepish, but now for a completely different reason "Umm you didn't regret it did you?"

Roy blinked and looked at Ed before he smiled; it was just like the blonde teen to rush into something head on and not think about the consequences of his actions until later. The older man gently raced over the table and cupped Ed's cheek so the blonde would look at him "No I don't regret it…but you know if you like me you could have just said you liked me without resorting to wearing a dress…though I have to admit you looked go in it" Ed blushed and scowled at the older man "Bastard!" Ed growled before he was cut off by a pair of soft lips upon his own, to which Ed instantly melted into, it wasn't there first kiss and it was defiantly not their last.

Amazing what a night of getting drunk can do.

-------------------------

Yup shirt and sweet Hope you guys like it XP


	8. ScarxEd request: Dancing

Hey all! This is another drabble request! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this story out, but real life has been a pain in the ass lately and I haven't had much internet time. To CheshireMiko I finally did your request! I really hope you like this as I worked really hard Enjoy everyone!

------------------------

Dancing- ScarxEd

------------------------

He loved to dance

Ever since he had been a small child, 18 year old Edward Elric had loved to dance, he had a natural talent for it, he was graceful, he had excellent balance, his timing was perfect and his body just seemed to sway on its own to the beat of whatever music the blonde boy would listen to; it made the blonde look as though his body had a life of its own and it was almost unearthly and eerie, but in a very beautiful way. His younger brother Al and his childhood friend Winry used to tease him about how him dancing was being 'girly and flimsy' all the time when he was little, but his mother Trisha encouraged him to dance. She encouraged him to use his amazing talent and when he was just seven, she took him to his very first dance lesson.

When Edward went to his first dance lesson he hated it, mostly because he was the only boy in his class and everyone else were girls, including the teacher and they would giggle and whisper a lot whenever he was around, which kept distracting his concentration from the dance. But as time wore on and he went to more lessons, he was able to ignore the giggles and concentrate on the beat of the music, and perform the dance they had been learning almost perfectly.

By the time he was only 12 he was an amazing dancer, his teacher Mrs Sutton, had praised Edward highly stating he had a raw talent for dancing and suggested that when he left school that he should continue to study dance at collage. Ed, by that time had learnt to ignore all the teasing he got from his brother and best friend, he had learnt that dancing was his life, he loved it and wanted to do more, so he readily agreed to join a collage once he had finished school. The only problem with that plan was that Ed would have to move away from his home, from his family and his friends.

The blonde lived in a small town called Resambul, and the nearest collage to then was in Central city, about 150 miles away, and Trisha couldn't afford to uproot Al and sell the house to move with Edward, so when Edward was 18, the blonde had to leave them behind while he furthered his knowledge. Edward was sad when he had to leave and had hugged his younger brother, who was a year younger then him and his mother tightly, not really wanting to let them go. "It's alright Edward, all boys have to leave home at some point, make us proud and achieve your dream" His mother had said with a sad smile, tears brimming in her eyes as she set her son off out into the big wide world. The blonde teenager took a 4 hour train ride to Central City and once he got there, he almost fainted; the city was HUGE the blonde had never seen anything like it! There were buildings hundreds of feet tall all crammed closely together, thousands of people bustling about in the streets, cars roared and passed him as they drove off down the street.

The blonde had never been to a City before so all of this was pretty overwhelming at first, and at the beginning had a lot of trouble finding his way around, he had trouble finding the small flat he'd be staying in for the duration of hi study, he had trouble finding his classes then getting there on time, hell he had trouble period. His teacher Mr Roy Mustang AKA Mr sarcastic bastard, took great pleasure in taunting the blonde about his height whenever he was late, then continuing to tease him throughout the lesson, making the blonde scream in fits of rage once Ed was out of the classroom, because as a rule, he couldn't scream at his dance teacher. And though Roy WAS an annoying sarcastic asshole, Ed had to grudgingly admit that the man could definitely teach anyone how to dance, and WOULD praise Edward highly when he did something well.

After about half a year at collage Ed struck a problem; while living in his flat and going to collage he had a part time job in a coffee shop but that had closed down, so the blonde was now without a job. He never mentioned his worries to his mother or brother whenever they called or when he wrote to Winry, and he never looked worried in front of Mustang or he other students in his class, but he was panicking; he had a small grant from the collage to help with his dancing course, but it wouldn't be enough to last him for the two years he'd be staying in central, so the blonde had no other choice but to set out and find another job.

After about a week of no luck Ed came by a small poster. Curious he read it and smiled; it was advertising for dancers in a night club, both male and female to dance four nights a week, Thursday to Sunday from 9 pm till 1am and the wage was 7 central dollars an hour. The blonde decided that he might as well use his talent to get this job and applied for an interview. A week later he got the job, it was simple really, he answered a few questions then danced to a random song, they enjoyed his performance so much they offered him the job then and there which he readily accepted and he started the job that week. He found the job was pretty cool; he danced in a small cage, while wearing an open black shirt, his hair tied into a ponytail and nothing bit a pair of short black shorts on, he felt weird dancing in such attire at first but eventually he got used to it and danced in full confidence.

The blonde was surprised at first to get many affectionate glances from men as well as women, but it didn't bother him; back home he Al and Winry; who was an honorary boy, all discussed sex and sexuality when they were 16 and had just had a sexual education lesson. They discussed about homosexual relationship, Winry just shrugged and said it didn't bother her at all, Al had just smiled and said he didn't care either, and Ed had just shrugged and let slip that he didn't care if he went out with a girl or a guy. The other two had laughed and teased him about him having a mystery boyfriend locked in his closet even though Edward had nothing of the sort, hell he'd never been in a relationship before, not even a childish crush.

Of course now in the city and his hormones were rife, he crushed on people, Roy Mustang was one example, as soon as Ed saw him the blonde thought he was sex on legs, of course as soon as the sarcastic attitude came out Ed want totally off of him. (You have no idea how much that line killed me to write, I had to drink some vodka to get over myself XD) Ed also crushed on a young girl called Rose who was in his dance class, but she was already going out with a boy who was in a science course called Russell Tringham, and Edward wasn't one to break up and obviously happy relationship up for a dumb crush so he let her be.

Edward didn't know what his sexual preferences were, he didn't know what type of person he liked, and he was totally clueless seen as he had never even been kissed, nor had he ever gone out with anyone, let alone had sex. So when a mysterious man approached him and offered to buy him a drink while he took a 15 minute break, Edward was flattered enough to accept; the man was tanned and broadly built, it was obvious to Edward that he could easily take on the security staff with muscles like that, his eyes were a strange red colour and he had a scar mark across his eyes. Most people would have felt afraid or intimidated of this man, Ed just felt curious about him.

They spent the blonde's 15 minutes break just talking and enjoying each others company, the blonde sipped his drink and found out quite a bit about the strange men; he was 24, he lived in Central though he was originally from the far away country of Ishbal and he was interested in how Edward learnt how to dance. The blonde with a smile told the man his story of how he came to be working in the night club. He had just finished when the manager of the nightclub indicated that his break was over and the blonde reluctantly stood up to get back to work, leaving the man with a smile and a wave, when the man grabbed his hand and pulled him back so he could whispered in Ed's ear. "Meet me outside when you've finished work" The man whispered and Edward managed to hear it over the loud music that was booming out of all the speakers in the club. Edward just nodded before the man let go and the golden eyed teen got back to work.

For the rest of the night all the thought about was the mysterious man he had encountered, he was certainly interesting, and thought he wasn't as attractive as Roy or Rose had been, his personality was intriguing, and that alone made Edward to want to get to know the man more, which is why he silently agreed to himself that yes, he did like this man and that yes, he was going to meet him after work. 1 am rolled on and he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt before he left at the back door of the club. He looked around for any sign of the scarred man, but he couldn't see much in the darkness of the back entranceway of the club. "Looking for me?" A deep but quite voice asked. The blonde almost jumped out of his skin and turned around before smiling "Yeah….yeah I was, so what did you want me for?" The blonde asked innocently.

The man smiled faintly, and then slowly he leant down to Ed's level, yanked the blonde forward by his shirt collar and gently pressed their lips together. The blonde's eyes widened in shock; he'd never been kissed before! He didn't know what to do now! Racking his brain of what his sexual education had taught him, Ed's eyes fluttered shut by themselves and the blonde grabbed the older mans arms firmly and opened his mouth to allow the older man access to it, to which the older man took full advantage. Ed moaned a little, as he experienced his first kiss, it felt a little strange, but at the same time it was good. Really good, the blonde had never felt anything like it.

Eventually the two had to come up for air and the parted gently Edward blinked and was breathing heavily his lips were tingling pleasantly and he just stared at the older man with a mixture of surprise, lust and confusion. "T-that's what you wanted? A kiss?" Edward asked with a faint squeak in his voice. The older man reared Edward for a moment before he chuckled; again he leant down to the blonde teen's height and whispered into Edwards's ear. "That's up to you, if you want more, call me" Then Edward felt something being pushed into his hand as the man turned and walked away. The blonde was then left alone at the back entrance way on the club, he blinked and looked at the piece of paper in his hand; it was a phone number and the name 'Scar' under it, the blonde blinked at it for s moment, before he smiled, then burst out into a fit of giggles; he had just had his very first kiss stolen by a stranger and the blonde didn't mind at all.

Then the blonde, with a skip in his step walked away from the club and hailed a taxi back to his apartment a grin on his face; he would defiantly call the man tomorrow. After all a relationship with someone is another type of dance, where the dance is a mystery and the song tends to change its rhythm.

----------------------------

Well? Did you guys like it? I did I watched the film called 'The dancer' about a mute dancer who is discriminated because of her ability even thought she has a raw talent and this was inspired by it. I hope you enjoyed it CheshireMiko!

Jade xx


	9. Control

Hello yes I'm back again with another chapter in my drabbles series! The pairing is RoyxEd yet again. I Hope you like it!

------------------------

Control

------------------------

He hadn't meant to do it.

Honestly he hadn't meant to, it had just happened so suddenly, he hadn't even noticed himself react to the boy, he hadn't realized he'd moved from his seat, hell he hadn't heard what the other had been ranting on about, he was so engrossed on the teenager in front of him, he was so mesmerized by the way his blonde hair fell into his beautiful golden eyes which were burning with anger and determination as he yelled another insult at him, he was so drawn to those eyes that before he realized what he was doing, he had stood up, walked around his desk, pinned a struggling and cursing Edward Elric to the nearest wall and kissed him.

Honestly he hadn't meant to do that, he just lost control.

When he regained his senses and realized just what the hell he was doing, he pulled away from Edward, who was currently staring at him, his mouth dropped open in shock, his golden eyes were wide in surprise and he was leaning against the wall, his body was frozen stiff as though if he loosened up he'd collapse into a puddle on the floor. The blonde swallowed and tried to speak, but it seemed that his voice box had run off along with the stability in his legs, a bright red blush was creeping up onto the blonde alchemist's face and he looked like he was going to faint. "Fullmetal" Roy said as steadily as he could as he tried to grab the others attention, but inwardly his heart was racing in panic and his mind was thinking up of all the bad situations that could happen if Edward told anyone about this (Many of these scenarios involved the Fuhrer hacking him to bits with his sword or the man burning him with his own alchemic gloves)

Edward didn't look at the other man he couldn't, not without doing something stupid, so instead he pushed himself off of the wall, turned, opened the door and fled the office as fast as his shaking legs could take him, pointedly ignoring the older man as he called for him, the blonde just ran, his heart beating madly in his chest. He didn't stop running until he reached the Central Headquarters library, he raced inside and got lost in the almost endless maze of the many shelves of books until he collapsed in a corner of the library panting and sweating. Ed sat there in a dusty corner of the library waiting for his heart slow down and for the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. "What the fuck" Ed said aloud to himself as he wrapped his arms around himself "What the fuck did he think he was doing?" Ed muttered as he began to re-organize himself, after about 15 minutes he had calmed down enough to think logically about why the Colonel had done what he had.

"Hn the bastards probably just playing with me..." Ed muttered grumpily as he randomly pulled and alchemy book from the nearest bookshelf and sat down in a worn leather armchair and began to read, or at least he pretended to. After half an hour of inwardly battling with himself he concluded that yes, he had liked Roy kissing him, that yes, he would like the older man to do it again and that yes, he had been in denial about his crush on Roy Mustang for a VERY long time. But he was still puzzled about why the man had kissed him, after all Edward had been in denial, he claimed he hated the man at every opportunity and had given the other man no hint of his actual attraction to him. "So why did he do it?" Ed muttered to himself.

"Why did he do what Nii-san?" Edward spun around and spotted his brother sat next to him, his armor from sitting on the floor, seen as his metal body was too big to fit into the chairs in the library, he was currently engrossed in an alchemy book like his brother and had looked up when Ed had spoken. "Al? Hey I was just thinking about why Mustang keeps insulting me even though I've grown three inches this month" Ed lied quickly; he couldn't tell Al the truth, his younger brother, as patient and calm as he was, would laugh his ass of at him if he told his younger brother that he had a crush on Mustang. If metal helmets could give expressions he swore Al's would be staring at him skeptically, after a moment Al just shrugged and turned back to his book "Maybe he does it because he's still taller then you are, then again Nii-san everyone in the military is taller then you"" Al said teasingly

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLHE'DHAVETOSTANDUNDERAMICROSCOPETOBESEEN!" Ed yelled furiously at his younger brother who just laughed and ignored his older brothers rant, but the librarians who ran Central's library shushed the pint-sized alchemist before warning him that if he continued to cause a disturbance that he would be banned from the library for a month, that was something the blonde wasn't willing to risk and therefore kept quiet for the remainder of his stay in the library. About 2 hours later Al stood up "Hey Nii-san? I'm going to take a walk outside for a while" Edward nodded absently at his brother as he continued to get engrossed in his book. The younger Elric just sighed and would have rolled his eyes if he could; it was typical of Edward to get so engrossed in a alchemy book that he would just nod if someone talked to him yet not hear a word, Al doubted that his brother would even notice that he had gone until he finished his book.

With a faint chuckle Al turned and left the Library; in truth hw wasn't going outside for a walk, in fact he was going to snoop around in Roy's office, you see Al had seen his brother sprint out of Roy's office as though the hounds of hell were after him and had been curious as to what had happened to make his brother react like that, so he'd followed his older brother around the library, of course the blonde alchemist was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't notice Al sit next to him even though half of the library noticed the seven foot suit of armor. So he knew Ed was hiding something and he was smart enough to guess that Colonel Mustang had something to do with it. It was 12:30 pm, and Mustang and the rest of his subordinates would be on their lunch break, which made it the perfect opportunity to snoop around the man's office for any clues to why Ed had run off like he had.

His first task was opening the locks on the office without being seen, which would be hard enough for a normal man to achieve, seen as the hallways were wide and flooded with sunlight, so it was almost impossible to do it as a suit of armor, but seen as almost everyone was on their lunch break the chances of Al being spotted was minimal. Carefully Alphonse began picking the lock; he knew that if he used alchemy that there was a possibility that it would get traced back to him. After a few minutes he finally managed to unlock the door, quickly he snuck inside the office closing the door behind him, upon doing so his next problem was figuring out where the Colonel kept all his secret stuff in his office; it was common knowledge that Roy kept his most secret items in a secret compartment/safe in his office, only no one knew exactly _where_ this safe was. Al began to carefully search the room looking at the most obvious places like behind a picture or behind a row of books, he then searched in the desk and the fire place but he couldn't find the safe, and with the minutes ticking away as they were Al was beginning to feel nervous; The military only allowed everyone a 40 minute lunch break and Al had already wasted 20 minutes looking.

"If I were Mr. Mustang…where would I keep all my most secret belongings…" Al wondered as he looked around the room; it had to be somewhere that no one would think of looking, yet still be easily accessible. "Hmmm…" Al sighed almost thinking of giving up when he had a brain wave; creeping over to the Colonels desk he pulled away the large leather chair and looked under the desk; there almost hidden was a small trapdoor; from a distance or if someone was standing in front of the desk you wouldn't be able to see it but close up it was obvious something was hidden there. Feeling proud of himself Al pulled up the small handle and tugged on the door…only to find it locked shut. "Oh shoot, now what…" Al stood up and looked at clock on the office wall; everyone would be coming back from lunch in less than 10 minutes. Vowing to himself to come back later and pick the lock of the secret compartment, Al snuck out the room and locked the door.

"Hey Al!" The suit of armor almost jumped a mile at the voice and if he was human right then he'd have probably had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look as he spun around and saw Havoc and Breda coming back from their lunch." Hey Al what'cha doing?" Havoc spoke with a smile around the butt of his unlit cigarette. The younger Elric's mind raced in panic as he tried to think of an excuse, before Breda unknowingly gave him one "You looking for Edward? He left about two hours ago, he's probably in the library" Al blinked then nodded relived; he hated lying to people. "Y-yes I am thanks Lieutenant Havoc, sergeant Breda" With a small nod the large suit of armor scurried away from the office door and down the hall.

--------------------------

Roy meanwhile was feeling utterly miserable yet extremely angry with himself; how could he have just gone and lost control like that? It wasn't like him to do something like that. 'Then again Edward always has managed to bring out the worst in me' the dark haired alchemist thought in bitter amusement as he absently stirred the soup in the bowl in front of him as he sat in the middle of the canteen. Of course the Colonel wasn't about to be left alone with his musings, not when he had Meas Hughes for a best friend. "Hey Roy! What's up with you? You look really down today, hey, you want to see a picture of Elysia I'm sure THAT'LL cheer you up!" Roy groaned and glared half-heartedly at his friend; the last thing he needed was a picture of his best friends daughter shoved into his face. "Knock it off Hughes I'm not in the mood" Roy growled as he pushed his now stone cold lunch away from him.

Meas observed his friend carefully, his goofy mask was gone and was now replaced with a mixture of puzzlement and worry; Roy looked awful, his eyes looked slightly red, as though he'd been crying, or wiping his eyes a lot, his face was taught and his whole body was tense, the dark haired man just screamed 'stress and anxiety' "Roy seriously what happened? Bluntly saying, you look like shit," Meas asked Roy sighed and looked at his friend tiredly, knowing he'd have to tell Meas everything and knowing that his best friend was probably going to scold him for his idiocy. "I did something really stupid this afternoon Meas…" The spectacled man raised an eyebrow at this statement; it wasn't like Roy to admit he'd made a mistake so easily like this; hell Meas usually had to nag the man for an hour or two first along with shoving pictures of his daughter in the mans face before he got the whole story. "Alright tell me, what exactly did you do?" Roy sighed too a deep breath, then he leaned to wards Meas and whispered in his ear. "I kissed Edward Elric"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Meas yelped in shock and anger, but mostly shock, half of the canteen turned to stare at the two in surprise and confusion as Meas stared and gaped at his childhood friend, his yellow cat like eyes wide, while Roy just closed his eyes and waited for the man to start screaming at him about how stupid he was. Meas continued to gape for a good 5 minutes before he stood grabbed Roy by the arm and yanked him out of the canteen, ignoring the many amused and confused looks the two received. Once they were outside Meas let go of Roy and indicated to him that they should go to his office in the investigation department. The two didn't speak until they were inside Meas's empty little office and the door was locked.

Then the man turned to the Colonel his eyes steely and his face serious "Roy what the hell were you thinking? Edward is 15! I repeat 15 years of age, he's a minor, your subordinate and your responsibility, not someone you can just kiss and forget about...damnit Roy If Ed reports this to the Fuhrer your screwed you do know that right?" The dark haired man did nothing other than nod at the mans last question, his eyes were dull with bitterness and self loathing; he knew that Edward trusted him, even if the teenage alchemist would never have openly admitted it in a million years, he knew that the blonde respected him in some way and trusted him to watch his back, now Edward was going to hate him and Roy honestly didn't blame the blonde; after all being kissed against your will is sexual harassment.

"I know I screwed up Meas" Roy said as he sank into a nearby chair looking utterly depressed and miserable "I know Edward will hate me for this and I know ill probably lose my job...but you know what?" Roy sighed looked up at Meas who had an eyebrow raised in interest "I don't regret it, I don't regret kissing him at all" Hughes blinked and just looked blankly at his friend for a moment before sighing and shaking his head in confusion. "Roy...what exactly are you trying to tell me here? That you're in love with Edward? I mere 15 year old?" The dark haired man was silent for a moment as he had an internal war inside his head with his logical side and his not-so logical side.

_'Love? Me in love with Edward Elric? That's absurd'_

**_'No it's not! You know we care for the kid, we look out for him all the time...not only that he is pretty cute'_**

_'Ugh! Listen to yourself he's a kid, he may look cute but there is no way we are attracted to him! We like girls Roy G-I-R-L-S!'_

_**'Sure we like girls, but that doesn't mean we won't make a very sensible exception, not only that what about all those 'secret items' you have hidden in your office? And besides Ed looks a little like a girl anyway, he's slim and small enough to be mistaken as one...hmmm I wonder what his hair feels like?'**_

_'Okay, that's just wrong, would you keep your half of our mind out of the gutter please? As for the hidden items I was just...observing him yeah!'_

_**'Uhuh? Suuure right observing him? Don't you mean drooling over him? Dreaming about him? Fantasizing about him?**_

_'Oh shut up!'_

_**And what if I don't? What will you do, nag me to death? Lets face fact's here, we are attracted to Edward.**_

_'B-but! He's just a kid! There's no way he likes us like that, the kid always says that he hates our guts at every opportunity' _

_**So? He's young and he's in denial besides he didn't exactly protest when we kissed him'**_

_'That means nothing he could have just been in shock'_

_**'Well how about this, we'll confront Ed about what happened and see what he says'**_

_'Sounds fine by me'_

_**'Good, I hope you know that if he feels the same way I wont stop myself from molesting him at every opportunity, just to rub it in your face'**_

_'Ugh! That was more information than I needed'_

"Roy? Hello?" Meas said as he waved a hand over the man's face, Roy blinked and his internal discussion with himself screeched to a halt as he blinked blankly at Meas who was looking at him strangely, it took the dark haired Colonel a moment to realize his best friend was still waiting for a reply to his question. "I think I do Meas I really think I do, but I need to talk to Edward and soon If I don't and I let things carry on, things will probably just get worse" Meas nodded to himself; it seemed like the sensible answer to him, but Roy would have to be delicate about the subject in case Ed decided to let slip of what happened to any of the higher ups. "Alright Roy you do that but just remember Edward is 15 not 25, your going to have to be sensitive about this, if you really do love him Roy tell him, if not tell him it was a mistake, either way you can't just leave this alone, you'll have to answer his questions weather you like it or not" The dark haired Colonel nodded and sighed as he stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in and turned to leave, giving Meas on last look of unhappiness. "I know Meas... I know"

---------------------------

Edward was bored, very bored.

He just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything any more, no matter how hard he tried to focus himself on his research for the stone, his mind kept wandering to that kiss he shared with Roy...Edward blinked and shook his head furiously partly to dislodge his train of thought, and partly to strengthen his denial; oh sure he admitted that he had a crush on Mustang, but that was all, there was NO WAY in the 9th levels of hell that he was EVER going to admit that he was in love with the obnoxious bastard. Grumbling to himself he once again picked up the book he had discarded for the fifth time that evening and tried to get to work. He had seen Alphonse earlier, who told him that he had finished his walk and that he was going back to the dorms alone to rest; Edward had found that confusing, seen as Al technically didn't need to sleep, but he didn't question it and continued to try and work on his research.

Of course Al had once again been lying, though the youngest Elric hated to be dishonest to anyone let alone his own brother, he would lie for the sake of the common good; i.e. finding out what is wrong with his brother; he'd noticed Edward acting rather strange when he re-entered the library from his failed attempt to finding any clues about why Ed ran away like he did this afternoon, he noticed his older brother staring off into space and touching his lips a lot, which was unusual for the blonde as he was usually very focused when it came to research on the philosophers stone. This action only strengthened Alphonse's resolve to get to the bottom of what was going on between Colonel Mustang and Edward and sneakily he once again picked the lock and snuck off into Roy's Office.

The place was deserted as it was 6pm and everyone had gone home for the day, it was also very dark inside the building but this didn't hinder Al for he could see perfectly well in the darkness, quickly he moved the Colonel's chair to one side and knelt down to pick the trapdoors lock, it took him a while but eventually he managed it, sighing in relief he slowly tugged the small trapdoor open, and was surprised by what he found; Inside the hidden compartment were a bunch of letters all bound in a piece of string there was a small sketch pad, a small rectangular box and a thick black leather bound diary in the compartment too, curious Al picked up the diary and read one of the first pages:

_August 17th 1915_

_I met that kid Edward Elric I saw in Resambol at Central station today, I have to admit the kid has guts, he and his brother completely took Bald and the other rebels down practically by themselves on the train, they certainly have courage...heh the blonde was yelling at me because I knew that the incident on the train as going to happen. Well of course I knew, it was the only way I could get the General to let him take the State exams, sure it wasn't the best way to do it, but it was the only way at the time..._

_Great now I feel guilty because I didn't tell him the truth, not that I'd let that little brat know that instead I just smirked and walked past him and told him that it was up to him weather he took the exam not mine, of course I got the expected response; he's defiantly determined to right the wrongs of his past I have to admit I admire him for that. Later on Meas was joking with me about how Edward was probably the shortest alchemist in the history of the world. Short huh? Heh lets see how the little kid reacts when I call him a shrimp…_

_Roy_

Al blinked and chuckled to himself; he remembered that day, that was the day they had first come to Central to be state alchemists, to read what happened from someone else's point of view was interesting, quickly Al flipped a few more pages and read onward.

_December 14th 1918_

_It's his 14th birthday today, Meas came over and 'casually' told me that he and Gracia were organizing a double birthday party for Edward and Elysia, he even had the gall to invite me but I turned him down, I knew that the little brat wouldn't want me there, hell if I did go he'd probably rant that I was here just to annoy him and kick me out anyway. Even as I thought about this, eventually I ended up buying him a present, it wasn't much, just a simple silver necklace with dog tags but I didn't have the courage to give it to him, I knew that if I did something would change and I'm not sure if its for the better or the worse. I don't know why but I feel as though something's changing with me and It's scaring the shit out of me._

_Roy_

_December 15th 1918_

_I had a dream last night, it wasn't like all the normal dreams I have of Ishbal, of blood and death and chaos, of memories haunting me constantly, this dream was wrong on so many levels I was actually sick in the toilet. I dreamt about Edward. I can't class it as a dream it was like a fantasy, oh god what the hell is wrong with me? Edward is 14 I can't think of him like that! I like women not him! First thing tomorrow I'm sending him off on a mission to get him out of my hair I need to concentrate on becoming Fuhrer not that kid._

_Roy._

Alphonse blinked at this and re-read the entry; if he had a mouth it would have been gaping right now "D-Does Mr. Mustang like my Nii-san?" Al asked aloud to the dark and empty room, as expected he received no answer. Knowing that his answers lay in the diary Al flipped forward some more pages and stopped at one at random before he began to read.

_January 21st 1919_

_I spotted him playing out in the snow today, he was throwing snowballs with Breda and Havoc and poor Alphonse seemed to be getting the brunt of attacks because he was so big. It was strange to see Ed be so carefree for once, it's rare for him to just let everything go and be a child that he actually is. Snow in Central is pretty rare and even I just have the urge to go outside and play with it and I'm 29! _

_But alas Riza is with me inside the office, she's really coming down on me to get these papers signed in time, as boring as the prospect of signing endless papers is, I'd also like to keep my head in tact…I swear that the higher ups sent me Riza on purpose I really wouldn't put it past them. After about half an hour I heard Riza walk out the office and I took my chance to sneak outside to enjoy Ed- I mean enjoy the snow to myself. I was surprised that he was still out here in the snow, it seemed Breda and Havoc had gone back inside for some hot chocolate and Al had rescued a kitten and had followed the other two to that canteen to get it some milk. So Edward was on his own sat outside under a snowy tree grinning like a maniac, I wanted to join him, but I knew id probably ruin the moment of peace he was having, so I just watched him from afar hoping he wouldn't notice me and stay looking like that forever, even though I knew he wouldn't, he had research to do he had to be focused he had to find the stone, but right here, right now I don't think it mattered to him, right now he was happy and that's all I cared about, he's all I seem to care about these days._

_Roy._

Alphonse felt like crying right then, what Roy had but down was so very touching that even though Alphonse didn't have a heart, his very soul felt touched "So he's in love with my Nii-san? Colonel Mustangs in love with my Nii-san!" If Al could make expressions the suit of amour would have been grinning from ear to ear in happiness. He shut the diary and put it to one side before picking up the small box and opening it; inside was the small silver necklace and dog tags that Roy had described in his diary, moving that to one side he pulled out the sketch pad and flipped it over to the first page and was surprised at what he saw.

It was a rough sketch of all of Roy subordinates in a group; it was pretty finely detailed and the man had managed to get all their expressions down perfectly, Al flipped forward and there were more sketches some of Riza some of Black Hayate chasing Breda some of Havoc sleeping under a tree, each drawing seemed to improve in depth and detail and Alphonse could understand why Mustang kept this hidden.

After all who would think that Roy Mustang was an accomplished artist?

Al continued to look through the sketchpad and half way through it he found that the subject for Roy's drawing had changed from his subordinates to Edward and Al but most of them were focused on his older brother many were of then Edward sleeping and each one was beautifully drawn with so much detail that Alphonse almost mistook them for black and white photographs, Al continued to just look at the drawings in utter fascination. "I wondered when someone would find those" Alphonse squeaked in surprise at the voice and fell backwards on his armored butt with a loud clang, the sketch pad flying out of his metal hands only to be caught in mid air by another gloved hand.

Al looked up and saw Roy standing next to the desk holding the sketchpad, his eyes were soft and dim and he was smiling a little which surprised the youngest Elric as he had expected Roy to be mad at him. The older man just chuckled knowing Al was probably fearing the worst. "I'm not mad Alphonse, in fact I'm not all that surprised, after all you did sneak in my office at lunch today as well" Al blinked in surprise at this before he understood; Roy's subordinates sure could act like they had there heads in the clouds but each one were all secretly very watchful, Breda and Havoc must have seen Al leave the office and told Roy.

"Um…I was just trying to find out why Ed's been acting the way he is…I never expected…well all this" Al said as he pointed to the diary on the desk and the sketchpad. Roy chuckled and his smile widened "I guess I should tell you that I kissed him, and that's why he ran from my office "Alphonse blinked at this statement in surprise before he started laughing almost hysterically, this confused Roy to the point where he thought that the youngest Elric brother had spent too much time as armor and had finally lost it. " ha ha! So that's why Ed's been touching his lips and mumbling to himself all day!" Al said with a gleeful triupmhant laugh.

Roy cocked his head to one side in confusion, then before he could protest the seven foot suit of armor picked him up a bear hug while he was still laughing, the Colonel was completely unprepared for this and almost got the life squeezed out of him. When Alphonse finally put the older man down Roy was almost blue in the face, luckily Roy 's skin color return to normal after a few minutes. "What do you mean Al? What's making you so happy?" If Al's helmet could give expressions he would be grinning from ear to ear right now Roy was sure of it.

"Don't you see? Ed didn't run away because he hates you or he's appalled by what you did, he ran away because he confused, he's confused about his feelings for you!" Roy blinked and his eyes widened in surprise; that had been the very last thing he'd been expecting to come out of Alphonse Elric's mouth, with a chuckle Al began forcefully pushing Roy out of his own office before the older man could complain or protest. "You both need to talk, my Nii-san should still be in the library go and find him…oh and give this to him while your're at it, you owe it to him!" Then without another word Alphonse slammed Roy's own office door in his face.

The dark haired alchemist stared at his office door for a moment before he sighed and chuckled before looking down at what Al had forced into his hands and recognized the box, the same on that had been hidden in his office for a year and a half, with another sigh and a faint smile Roy made his way to the Library.

----------------------

Ed meanwhile had fallen fast asleep on a pile of book he'd been trying to study but he kept thinking about that damned kiss and eventually he had grown so bored he'd dozed of and was now dreaming about the kiss too. It was at this point the Colonel walked in on said sleeping chibi and couldn't help but smile at how adorable the blonde looked. Quietly he sat down next to the blonde and he pulled of one of his white gloves before raking a hand through Ed's silky blonde hair.

The teenager alchemist mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and unconsciously leaned into the touch "Roy…" The dark haired alchemist blinked in surprise at his first name suddenly coming out of the blondes mouth; it may have been unexpected but it wasn't unwelcome, smiling he lent down and kissed Ed's forehead gently. "I'm here Edward wake up" The chibi alchemist stirred a little before his eyes fluttered open wearily, as soon as he saw Mustang he yelped in surprise at the sudden closeness and ended up falling over backwards over his chair and landing painfully on his head. "Oww…what the hell?"

Roy couldn't help himself from laughing but he did do his best to stifle it so as not to rub it in the younger alchemists face, but the blonde heard him anyway and scowled at him heatedly "Bastard you did that on purpose!" Ed yelled as he pointed an accusing finder at the dark haired man as he scrambled to his feet a faint blush on his cheeks. Roy chuckled and shrugged " and ignored the blonde alchemist's ranting to slip in a question of his own "I didn't know you moaned my name in your sleep Edward does that mean you were dreaming about me?" Roy said his onyx eyes twinkling in amusement

The blonde froze in mid rant, his eyes wide he opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out the blonde's blush grew about 10 times as intense before Ed turned and began running away Roy expected this and managed to black to doorway to the library before Ed could slip away. "We need to talk Fullmetal and I'm not going to let you run away this time" The blonde teenager swallowed nervously and refused to look the man in the eye. "Its not like I don't know what your gonna say damnit…." Ed muttered his eyes fixed on the floor, waiting for the ultimate blow, the ultimate rejection.

Roy chuckled in amusement and bent down next to the blonde and lifted up his chin "oh really? And what exactly am I going to say Fullmetal?" Roy practically purred at Ed, his face was mere inches from the younger alchemist's; the ungloved hand that had lifted up the blonde's head was now gently stroking the teen's cheek in a gentle caress. Ed swallowed and opened his mouth to say something but his mind had shut down, Roy was so damn close and that gentle brush of fingertips on his face was distracting him so much he couldn't think straight. "I…Uh I…" Ed sputtered but he couldn't get out what he wanted to say. _'Oh fuck this I'm getting nowhere, even if he rejects me in a minute at least I get one last kiss' _Ed thought logically and with a groan of want he grabbed Roy's uniform color forcefully and kissed the older man with all the passion and desire he had.

The dark haired man had actually been expecting this and certainly wasn't complaining as he kissed back, his lips slowly moving over Edward warn smooth ones, both of them took the kiss slowly both hesitant to go ant further then just kissing, after a few minutes they broke apart fro air and ed was panting heavily, his face now redder than his overcoat. Roy chuckled and leaned into nuzzle the blonde neck and tested out how it felt to him, it felt warm and comfortable and strangely it just felt right, to have the blonde there next to him. "I wondered how long it would be until you actually got the courage to kiss me" Roy whispered into his subordinates ear teasingly. Ed hit Roy's chest with his flesh hand weakly and buried his head in the man's shoulder "Shut up you bastard" Ed mumbled, more out of habit than anything else.

Roy smiled and pulled away from the short tempered teen a little "Ed, I came to tell you that the kiss this afternoon was not what I had intended to do...but I don't regret it for a moment" Ed blinked his eyes wide at this as Roy continued "I care about you Edward I care about you a lot and I like to say that it's love but I don't know if it is or not...so...so even knowing that...would you still be willing to try being with me?" Edwards eye's widened, if it were possible even more; he had not expected such a proposition from the man, but at the same time he wasn't going to turn it down either, and his feelings were as mixed as the Colonels. Ed thought about his options for a moment before he looked up at Roy his face serious "Alright I'm willing to try...on two conditions, one, if we don't get along like a couple after six months we break it off and had the relationship we had before and two, no sex for those six months" Roy blinked at the strange requests but he was too relived that Ed had accepted the proposal to complain "Alright you have a deal..." Roy murmured before he kissed the blonde again and this time Edward didn't run away.

--------------------

Months past and to both Ed and Roy's surprise they could both get along with each other outside of working hours, Roy discovered that Edward DID have manners and could be polite and respectful and Ed discovered that Roy could be charming and witty and tell jokes on things other than Ed's height, sure the two of them still argued a lot but it was to be expected; their relationship was new there were a lot of things the two didn't know about each other that both were reluctant to share with one another. Eventually after three months of dating in secret Roy opened up and told Edward about his memories of Ishbal; he told the blonde about the Rockbell's, about the Ishballians he killed, about his nightmares and how he had hallucinations which is why he drank a lot and slept with as many women as possible, if he had sex it would tire him out, therefore he very rarely had nightmares, it was a vicious circle which gave Roy the reputation he had today.

Ed had paled as all of these secrets spilled out of the older alchemist's mouth, and once or twice he had the urge to be sick but he'd held it all in, Roy needed to get this off his chest and Ed wanted to be there for him. Once Roy had finished Ed just hugged the older man and held him, he didn't say a word for at least half an hour before the shorter alchemist began spilling secrets of his own, it was like the floodgates had opened for them both they both spilled out there deepest secrets to one another then gained comfort from each other, it was all a matter of trust to let each other know the deepest secrets in their hearts was a big thing.

When they had both finished telling each other their secrets they just sat on Roy's couch in silence Ed's head buried in the older man's shoulder, neither wanting to be parted from the other, they must have sat together in silence for at least an hour before Edward spoke "I never knew we were similar...kind of" Roy chuckled weakly at this and shrugged "It doesn't matter if we are similar or not we were us that's all that matters, and were together" Ed smiled a little an d nodded "Yeah I guess your right...stupid bastard...my stupid bastard" the blonde muttered at he nuzzled Roy's neck. The dark haired man chuckled and smiled; yes he was defiantly Ed's bastard, but he wouldn't change that for the world, nor would he change the day he lost control.

--------------------------

Okay I'm finally finished with this! I'm sorry it took me so long to do but I was yet again struggling with an ending point to this! Either way I hope you like it

Jade xx


	10. HughesxEd request: Sorry

Okay request time again this request is for my good friend Duosbaby9 on Gaia online who drew a WONDERFUL fan art of my fic 'The innocent and the damned' she requested this which is a HughesxEd fic. I hope you like it duosbaby and keep drawing girl!

Also a big apology to whoever requested RoyxAl I'm afraid I can't write it for you, for some reason my writing skills refuse to write it and I seriously tried but it just felt wrong and sounded wrong so I really do apologize for not meeting you're request and I hope you can forgive me! Anyway on with the show! Read and Review!

Jade xx

P.S: I know I should have done this before and I don't usually bother with these so I'll say it once: I don't own FMA, if I did I'd be rich, I could buy whatever I wanted, I'd be able to make RoyxEd an official cannon couple, and I wouldn't be £4000 in debt with my University would I?

-------------------------

HughesxEd request fic - Sorry

-------------------------

It was a normal dull weekday when young Edward Elric walked, alone into Central Cities main graveyard, the teenage alchemist was not wearing his usual attire of black leather pants a black top and his usual bright red jacket, instead he wore a plain white shirt and pants his long blonde hair tied back into a simple pony tail, his face was carefully blank but his usually bright, fiery golden eyes were dull and pained. The blonde's steps were slow but steady, as though he wasn't in a great hurry, or maybe it was because the young boy's heart was heavy, even so he eventually, reached his destination; in front of a simple white marble grave stone that was situated in the plot reserved exclusively for military personnel.

The grave that Edward stood in front of was just like all the others around him, the only difference between this grave and the others, were the two bouquet's of white lilies that had lovingly been placed on the grave; the flowers were still fresh suggesting that someone had been here before he had. Slowly with trembling fingers, the teenager alchemist placed a single red rose onto the gravestone.

The gravestone of Meas Hughes

It was then, that hot salty tears began falling down the teenagers face, they flowed freely as the mental dam that had been keeping all of the 16 year olds emotions in check, finally burst and quiet chocked sobs escaped from the blonde as he finally mourned for the loss of a friend and an ally.

When Ed had first found out about Meas's death he had been so angry at everyone around him, because no one had bothered to tell him the truth when he had first asked, Even though deep down, the blonde alchemist knew that his anger was mostly directed at himself, because he had asked the cheerful lieutenant colonel for his help and he had been killed for whatever he had found out. Because of that Ed, instead of being angry with himself took it out on the only other person that he could blame.

Mustang.

He put all of the blame onto the Colonel because he had hidden the truth about Hughes from him and his younger brother, and back then he'd been hurting so much that all he felt he could do was lash out at someone else, to make then feel what he was feeling, but he realized now that he had been out of order treating Mustang like that; even though the older man had acted calm and cool deep down he knew the colonel was suffering. Hughes and Roy had been best friends for years and no doubt Roy had been mourning and hurting about his friend just as much, if not more than the teenage blonde had been. But Edward was stubborn and back then he'd blamed the Flame alchemist because it had been easier then accepting that the real person to blame for Meas's death was himself.

He knew it was all his fault and even though Al, Riza and even Mustang had told him he wasn't to blame, but no one could convince him otherwise, he knew deep down that he was; Ed wasn't usually into self pity or self blame, but he could never forgive himself for this.

Along with the anger and the guilt came fear, this fear was small, nagging in the back of the blondes mind at first, but it grew when he found out that Envy, one of the homunculi had killed the kind, loving family man. That fear made him uncharacteristically cautious, because he was afraid that the homunculi or Scar or some other psycho would take away the last thing that the blonde truly ever loved; His armored younger brother Alphonse.

But in the end all that fear wasn't needed, as after 5 years of struggling and dead leads, Ed (With the help of Mustang and his subordinates) finally killed most the homunculi (Including the Fuhrer Bradley but Wrath and Envy were still at large), bring peace and order back to Amestris and he finally found the philosophers stone and brought Al's body back...but things weren't that same now, so many people had died during his search for the stone, soldiers, alchemists, innocent citizens, Ishballians and Hughes...

"I...I am so sorry Meas" Edward whispered softly his voice cracking with emotion as he spoke croakily. His eyes were getting red and were brimmed with unshed tears. "It...It's all my fault that you died, all of this is my fault, if I had never asked for you're help in the first place you'd still be alive! You'd still be grinning like an idiot and showing off pictures of Elyisa to everyone you meet and you'd still bug Mustang on the phone! You'd still be here to cheer me up when I'm down, maybe you-" The small blonde broke off as he slowly collapsed and sunk down onto his knees, still sobbing quietly.

"...Maybe you'd still be able to kiss me like you did back then..." the short teen whispered softly to himself as a gloved automail hand touched the cold marble headstone and traced the engraved letters as the Fullmetal alchemist thought back to that day...

_It had been a cool spring evening in the middle of April when 15 year old Edward Elric nervously knocked on the Hughes's door mentally wondering how he was going to explain to the family what happened and why he had a suitcase full of all of his belongings with him. When the door opened however he was greeted by Meas Hughes who instead of wearing his military uniform was wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. He blinked at the blonde and looked rather surprised to see the small alchemist there._

_"Edward? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Hughes asked when he noticed the rather large suitcase the blonde was carrying. The blonde looked up at the older man and smiled at him little sheepishly wondering how he was going to explain his predicament; Ed opted for the simple solution of trying to avoid the subject "Well...Um the landlord kinda kicked me outta my dorm room...so...I was wondering if...I could please stay here for a couple of days?"_

_Hughes blinked again before he chuckled in amusement "You got kicked out? What did you do to have that happen to you Ed?" He asked as he stepped aside from the door to let the blonde through; it was raining outside and the blonde was almost completely soaked, his blonde hair was sticking to his face and his wet cloths stuck to his body, and when he came into the hallway he dripped water all over the clean and polished wooden floor. The short blonde however mentally cursed, so much for trying to avoid why he was in this mess "Um..." Ed muttered his sheepish and embarrassed look growing "I...um I kinda punched him for calling me small" Ed said his face now redder then the coat he wore._

_Meas stared at him for a couple of seconds, before he burst out into rigorous laugher "You punched out you're landlord?! Holy cow I HAVE to tell Roy this! He'll freak!" Hughes said in between laughter; he had always known the undersized blonde had a short fuse when it came to his height and ranted about it regularly, but he'd never heard of Ed actually attacking someone for it._

_Ed scowled at the other man or at least tried to, but he couldn't help the small smile of relief that crept onto his lips; in truth he was just glad Meas could see the funny side of the whole situation; he really wasn't in the mood to get yelled at for his own stupidity, hence why he didn't go and see Mustang about his problem. Edward snorted at the man "Oh shut up! That guy constantly kept having a dig at me about my height for months! And I never said or did anything to him, I didn't even rant at him! But he pushed me too far when he called me a 'miniscule shrimp that wasn't worth the smallest of concerns' after I complained about the hot water not working! AND IM NOT SHORT!" Ed ranted all in one breath while Meas watched amused his arms folded as he studied the blonde carefully._

_"So...can I stay here then?" Ed asked his previous irritation gone and was now replaced by a sweet smile and big pleading eyes that looked completely adorable on the blonde. The tall, dark haired solider blinked and he hated to admit it, but he knew that even his sweet Elyisa couldn't beat Ed when it came to using the deadly 'Puppy dog eyes' on him._

_Hughes rolled his eyes and held up his hands in defeat "Okay, okay you can stay, like I'd say no, you know you and Al are always welcome...speaking of Al where is he?" the dark haired man realized that he hadn't seen the large gentle suit or armor anywhere when he'd invited Ed inside. The teenage alchemist shrugged off his red coat and hung it up as he answered "He's gone to Resambool, the old bag who lives there Pinako? She's down with a fever so Al offered to help her and my friend Winry out for a few days" Ed said with a smile "I would have gone too, but Mustang insisted I delivered his report to him today, damn bastard..."_

_Hughes chuckled as he led Edward through to the large warm living room, where a nice warm log fire was smoldering in the fireplace; Meas knew the blonde teen and his best friend didn't get on to well but he knew it wasn't because Ed hated Roy or vice versa, quite the opposite. Meas knew that deep down, the short blonde respected Mustang and even if he'd never admit it in a million years, and even though Edward didn't like the older man's orders, the blonde knew the Colonel did what he could to protect them and help the two brothers out. Mustang on the other hand? Well he liked Edward, more then liked him in fact Meas was convinced his best friend was actually in LOVE with the blonde alchemist. He'd seen the way Roy acted around Ed, but to any other person he didn't act any different towards Ed then he did around his other subordinates, but Meas had noticed, oh Roy had been VERY subtle and no one but him, who had known the dark haired colonel since he was 4 years old, probably knew any different._

_(Flashback)_

_He'd noticed how Roy's eyes lost their hard, cold look and softened at the sight of the blonde, he saw how Roy's smile changed when he was with Ed; when he was with others it was more forced than anything else, but whenever the Colonel was around Ed, the man's smiles lit up his whole face, he also noticed Roy resisting urges to touch Ed. Once Meas had walked in unannounced and he'd seen Roy reaching for Ed's hair, while the blonde had his back to him his arms folded in a huff, probably about something Mustang had said, but Roy had frozen at the sight of Meas and dropped his hand to his side and acted like he just hadn't been caught out by his best friend._

_Meas forced Roy to come to a bar with him later that night; it took 3 hours, 9 glasses of scotch and 50 of Elysia's pictures shoved in the man's face before he finally confessed that yes, he had strange feelings towards the blonde, and that yes he thought he might be in love with Ed, but no he was NOT going to tell Edward for both their sakes; not only was it wrong in the military and societies eyes, but Roy wouldn't put more problems on the blonde's shoulders right now. "He's been through enough already and besides, he hates me there's no way he'd want to be with me" Roy said as he sipped on yet another glass of alcohol._

_Hughes had frowned at the man's obvious depression and sadness; he was used to seeing Mustang like this when he talked about Ishbal, but this was different, this was about the man being seriously upset about Edward not liking him. the spectacled man sighed; he wasn't against Roy being attracted to Ed, even thought the blonde was only 15, love was love and he knew Roy had never felt like this before, all he wanted to do was help. "Well...you don't make it easy for him Roy, I mean you DO tease him all the time about his height...but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you, he's a rebellious, hormonal teenager, after all we all have our awkward stages, I bet he likes you back too... just give him some time to realize that..." Hughes broke off and patted his best friend on the shoulder "Come on, I think it's time I took you home" Hughes said prying the half empty glass out of Roy's hand and hauling him to his feet._

_It took him and hour to walk the younger (1) man back to his house, mostly because Roy had thrown up in the gutter halfway there. When they arrived he placed Roy onto the comfy leather couch in his living room and gave the man a glass of water, some alker seltzers and some aspirin, he made sure the man took them before he covered the sleeping man in a blanket and left._

_(End flashback)_

_Yes, Hughes remembered that day well, it was in fact, only three months ago since the incident, he and Mustang had never really talked about it afterwards, mainly because he knew Roy was probably still kicking himself for actually telling him; after all Roy liked to deal with his own problems alone even though it did no good, hence why Hughes constantly shoved his help on the man's lap and made sure that the Colonel had no choice but to accept it._

_The spectacled man watched the blonde alchemist as he warmed himself by the fire; he'd undone his braid so his hair would dry easier and the thick golden locks spilled across his shoulders, some of it even sticking to his face in clumps, his golden eyes reflected the burning log fire and almost glowed. Hughes just watched Ed for a moment just studying the blonde 'He really is beautiful...' Hughes thought before he blinked and re-wound what he had just thought before he blinked again 'Wait, I can't have just...holy shit I just did' Hughes thought a wave of horror washed over him as he realized that he'd actually though of Ed as something other than a friend and guilt at the fact he'd thought about Ed like that when he had a wife and child that he loved very much._

_"Hey Hughes...Where's Elyisa and Gracia?" Ed asked snapping the lieutenant colonel from his thoughts Hughes blinked and just stared for a moment as the process the question "Oh, Gracia took Elyisa to her aunts in Lior, it was her birthday and they decided to stay overnight, she should be back by tomorrow afternoon" he said with a weak smile, before he excused himself and walked into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the blonde his mind still racing 'I can't like Ed like that not only is he just a kid and I'm married, but what about Roy? Roy loves him and I'd be trampling all over his feelings if I did something intimate with him...no I can't do that, Ed's only going to be here for a couple of days until he either apologizes to the landlord or finds somewhere else to stay I can handle him for that long'_

_Strengthening his resolve he made the hot drinks and walked back into the living room; Ed had taken off his black jacked and had draped it over the sofa, he was now left with his small black sleeveless top, his automail glinting red from the fire "Here drink this, I'll go and grab you a couple of towels, Roy would kill me if I let you get ill" Hughes said handing the blonde a hot mug, which he took in his automail hand and nodded thankfully before he snorted "Yeah right, even if I was ill he'd still send me on missions I bet"_

_Hughes chuckled in amusement as he grabbed a few soft towels from the cupboard under the stairs. "Oh come on Ed, Roy might act like he has a stick shoved up his ass most of the time, but it's only for show in front of the rest of the military, he has a to show an example after all, it would do no good to his career if he let you get away with all the trouble you and Al seem to get yourselves into, and not only that he worries about you boys, the last thing he wants its to see you getting hurt Ed"_

_the small alchemist snorted again, as if he didn't believe the words coming from Meas's mouth, but Hughes saw something flicker in the blonde's golden eyes before it was gone again just as quickly as it came "Yeah maybe, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to chew me out for decking my landlord, no doubt the stupid idiot will complain and I'll get into trouble with Mustang...again"_

_Hughes chuckled as he sipped on his own hot beverage "He only yells at you because he cares Ed" Hughes said; he was throwing little, subtle hints at the blonde that Roy cared for him more than the young alchemist thought and gauging him on his reaction, there wasn't much of a reaction but that didn't mean Hughes had given up. "Hey Ed do you have a girlfriend yet?"_

_Ed almost choked on his hot chocolate when Hughes asked that and spluttered for a good 5 minutes before he could answer "What? No! Why the heck are you asking a question like that?" Ed cried out in surprise, as he set down his mug on the coffee table before he spilt it all over himself and the couch, his face flushing slightly as he glared befuddled at the older man._

_Hughes just shrugged offhandedly and sipped at his hot chocolate "Just curious I guess, most teenagers you're age are off dating by now, I know you have to think of finding a certain stone Ed but you're still a teenager, you should let your hair down every now and again" He said as he tried to hide his smirk behind his mug of hot chocolate._

_Ed growled in annoyance and shook his head "No I don't have one and I don't intend to get one any time soon, girls are just too annoying and some of them are pretty scary" Ed said with a slight shudder "If anyone's going to settle down it's going to be Al, I can see him as a family guy" Ed said his eyes softening at the thought of his younger brother trapped in the hulking armor. "Yeah Al will defiantly get married one day..." Ed broke off and sipped at his drink his eyes now dull and sad._

_Hughes swallowed and felt a tiny bit guilty for bringing up the subject; he hadn't meant to upset the blonde at all, but he could see Ed trying to keep a hold of his emotions, as tears brimmed in his eyes; Ed wasn't one to brake down in front of anyone, but Hughes knew that the blonde's guilt must overwhelm him sometimes; Roy always reacted in the same way whenever he talked about Ishbal. Gently Hughes sat next to Ed and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders "I'm sorry Ed I didn't mean to upset you" Hughes said softly. _

_Ed just shrugged it off and tried to smile, but the smile was a broken, sad smile and it didn't look right on the Elric's face. Before Hughes could fathom what he was doing he pulled the teenage alchemist into a hug. The blonde didn't resist him at all he just leaned into the comfort that Hughes offered him and cried silently for a little while his shoulders shaking. After 10 minutes or so, Ed managed to calm himself down but he didn't move from the older man's embrace; he felt better now the man had comforted him, he felt safe and warm..._

_Before Ed realized what he was doing, he reached up and closed the gap between him and Hughes and kissed the man gently. Meas froze in surprise for a moment before he reacted and kissed the small blonde back realizing, through the shock of what he was doing that Ed tasted of strawberries. _

_Then all of a sudden the blonde pulled away panting heavily his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock "Sorry!" Ed blurted out before turning and running up the stairs to the guest bedroom, a moment later, Hughes heard the door slam shut and sighed heavily, cursing himself for being so stupid as to kiss a 15 year old boy._

After that incident Edward had been so embarrassed, that he'd avoided that man all morning and was so determined to find an alternative place to stay that he found a small two bedroomed flat 2 minutes away from headquarters that day. By the time he'd arrived back at the Hughes household for his suitcase of belongings, Gracia and Elysia had already returned from Lior. He hand been begged by Elysia to stay a little while longer and despite wanting to leave as soon as possible, he found he couldn't resist the little girls pleas and ended up staying for a couple of hours, avoiding being in the same room as Hughes before leaving. After that he and Meas had never spoken of the incident even though Ed had talked to him several times after that, it seemed that they had a silent agreement not to discuss it ever again, but sometimes when Ed was drifting off to sleep he wondered what the spectacled man felt when they had kissed and one day vowed to actually ask the man.

Ed however never got the change to ask him as the next time he went to see the Lieutenant colonel, he found out he was that he'd been murdered. Ed wiped tears from his eyes with his flesh hand as he slowly stood up the knee joints in his flesh leg sending stabbing pains up and down his leg because he'd been sitting on it for so long.

"Edward?"

The blonde spun around at the sound of his name and looked up to see none other then Roy Mustang. The short blonde just stared at them man; he didn't have to ask why he was here or what he wanted; Ed already knew. Slowly he stepped to one side so the older man could pay his respects to his best friend. Roy placed a single white lily on the gravestone and bowed his head in silent mourning for a few minutes before he turned to leave.

Ed automatically followed him as it the sky opened up and it began to rain. The blonde remained silent his head staring pointedly at the floor; he and Mustang had never spoken about Hughes to each other, other then when Edward had blamed him for Hughes death and the blonde felt a little uncomfortable knowing that the older man was staring at him. "Hughes told me you know" Mustang murmured breaking the silence between them.

Ed blinked and looked up at Roy confused, he frowned wondering what the older man meant; Hughes told Roy a lot of things about him and Al and vice versa. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific, bastard" Ed added on as an after thought but there was no determined, stubborn anger behind his words, his voice sounded flat, dull and drained of any happy emotion. The Colonel actually managed a small smile at the blonde's attempt to get back into insulting him rather then being miserable and shook his head "About the kiss Edward, he told me"

Ed stopped in his tracks as he froze his eyes wide and suddenly as a fear, shock, panic and then a white hot flash of anger went thought him "He WHAT!" Ed screeched loudly his voice cracking slightly because it hadn't been used at such a pitch for so long. The dark haired alchemist winced a little at the blonde voice before a small smirk made its way onto his mouth as they continued walking out of the graveyard; it was just the reaction he'd been expecting.

"You heard shrimp, he told me that you'd kissed him the day after it happened if I remember rightly" he said some of the fire coming back into his dark onyx eyes as he watched the blonde that he had longed for, for so long, silently fume in anger next to him. "I didn't think you'd be so surprised Edward, after all we were best friends" he pointed out.

Edward just glared at the man, to angry to actually look embarrassed that Roy Mustang of all people knew about his secret "Surprised? Damn straight I am! Like I'd want him to tell a son of a bitch like you! I'm surprised you never mentioned this earlier and insulted me about it! Why? Why the hell did he tell you of all people!" Ed fumed words coming out of his mouth faster then his mind had time to process them. Roy just smiled sadly; it was typical of Ed to open his mouth before he thought about what he was going to say; talk about sticking his own foot in his mouth.

Roy took a deep breath and sighed; it was now or never, if he didn't tell the blonde the truth now he never would. "Meas told me because he felt guilty about what happened...and he told me...because I'm in love with you"

It was then, that Edward froze in his tracks at those words, he couldn't believe his ears, he didn't WANT to believe his ears as slowly he turned and stared at the man disbelievingly "What?" He choked out in shock. Roy also stopped and just started back at Edward his expression was one of pure seriousness and determination; no smug smirk, no cocky grin, just pure honesty glowed in Mustang's dark eyes.

"I believe you heard me quite clearly Edward; Meas told me because he knew that I was in love with you, he felt guilty about it and blurted out to me first thing in the morning, its funny you know, that was the first, and last time Meas had ever confessed anything to me...most of the time it was the other way around" Roy murmured more to himself than to the shocked teenage blonde next to him, Roy heaved a sighed and stood closer to the blonde. "Look, I don't expect you to say you love me back, I don't expect you to try and love me back either Edward, because all this time you never knew...you never had one clue about how I felt did you?"

Edward shook his head slowly as his shoulder shook and a thousand different emotions flashed across his fiery golden eyes "To be honest that doesn't surprise me, you're 16 Edward, you're a kid and what I feel about you is supposedly wrong to the military, even society itself"

"Then why are you telling me this?" Ed asked quietly his voice calm and steady, but his shoulder were shaking slightly, one hand reaching out and gripping the sleeve of the older mans dark coat, weather it was to pull the man closer, for a sense of comfort, or something else, Roy didn't know. "Why are you telling me this right here, right now?"

Roy smiled gently and reached up and brushed a gloveless thumb over the blonde's cheek "Because you have the right to know, I'm not going to force you to make a decision Edward all I'm doing is telling the truth, what happens after this is up entirely up to you, I'll wait as long as I have to for you to make a decision" Then Roy leaned down and gently pecked the blonde on the forehead with a weak smile "I'll see you later Ed" Roy murmured before his hand left the blonde's now quite red face, then he slowly turned and walked down the street away from the grave yards and away from the blonde.

The teenage alchemist watched the man go confused and embarrassed but for some reason he felt a little better about himself too. "Damn bastard" Edward muttered quietly to himself, the tone of voice was a little annoyed but it barley concealed the affection and respect that hidden underneath it, as he smiled a little to himself and with a deep sigh he turned and headed back toward his and Al's home.

Today he dealt with and mourned for a friend, tomorrow, he would deal with Mustang.

------------------------------

(1) As far as I know Meas is a few years older than Mustang. Even if I'm wrong I can't see Mustang being older then Meas somehow that seems wrong Maybe its because Meas is married with a kid and Roy's single XP

Weeeell Duosbaby what did you think? Is it any good? I hope you don't mind the one sided RoyxEd thing (I know you like the pairing but its not exactly what you requested is it?), I did try to keep that and run on sentences to a minimum, and I really do hope I got Meas's character spot on, you see I'm used to Hughes either being extremely cunning/sly/plotting something or in 'Gushing father mode' there's not a lot of fics that treat Meas like a normal family guy when he's at home with no Elysia in sight (I mean, what ARE the chances of that?) so I hope I achieved that .

Anyway that's all I have to say for now so ta ta until next time!

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned.


	11. Miniskirt

This is one OLD Story, I forgot I even had this XD I wrote this idea for a one shot down on paper in the middle of July in 2005 but at the time I only half wrote it and eventually lost inspiration on it, but me being the creative person i am, I dug it back out of my folder and I'm totally re-vamping it for 2007 XD I hope you guys enjoy it!

Jade xx

P.S: I don't own FMA I wish I did but I don't so XP

----------------------

Miniskirt

Pairing: RoyxEd (Obviously)

---------------------

Edward Elric was NOT happy.

He couldn't believe the nerve of the three people that were staring at him, how DARE they trick him, the Fullmetal alchemist, hero of the people like this! The blonde cursed to himself for the 100th time that day for being tricked so easily "Really Nii-san stop scowling, you look great!" Alphonse, one of the main culprits to the older Elric's demise said in a somewhat happy voice; Edward swore if metal helmets could grin, Al would be beaming proudly from ear to ear right now.

The short alchemist turned to his younger brother his scowl deepening "No I don't! I look stupid Al! I can't believe you guys pinned me down and forced me to wear these...these THINGS!" Ed growled out with the most disgusted tone and the most irritated look he could muster, while his face burned a deep red from embarrassment.

Maes Hughes, another main culprit for the blonde alchemist's problems just chuckled in amusement at Ed's disgusted look and had the nerve to pat the blonde on the back sympathetically. "You're brothers right Ed, this is great! You look perfect, just like my darling Elysia!" Hughes cried, going into 'gushing proud father' mode and taking out a photo of Elysia from his pants pocket and kissing it before the spectacled man hugged it to his chest.

Ed decided not to say anything at this; he just continued to scowl until his eyes fell upon the third and last person in the room and the brains of this little scheme. Jean Havoc just raked his eyes over Ed's lithe form and whistled appreciatively before he smiled and finally spoke, the cigarette in his mouth waggling as he did so "Well you look damned fine to me if you don't mind me saying so" Havoc said with a sly wink which just served to make Ed blush redder.

"Just shut up all of you! I look stupid! I don't want to do this! And I really don't want to wear anything that shows my ass whenever I bend over!" the blonde yelled at them, his eye's narrowed so much that they were nothing more than thin slits. Hughes just smiled and shrugged offhandedly at the blonde, not even slightly phased by the blonde's temper as he put the photo of Elysia away in his pocket "Well when I asked you to wear a uniform for once, you didn't exactly protest did you?" the older man said with a sly grin. Ed's growling became louder before he finally snapped.

"No, you're right I didn't, because funnily enough I figured you meant a normal male uniform! Not this whacked out version of Mustangs dress code! But I guess that was just TOO much to ask for!" Ed said with a yell, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Havoc however just rolled his eyes at Ed's rants; he'd gotten used to the short blonde's tantrums over the years so it didn't affect him at all, gently but firmly he pushed Edward in front of a full length mirror "Calm down chief and look at yourself, see what we see" Havoc said gently as the teenager blinked and stared at his reflection, mildly surprised; he was wearing a normal blue military jacket with his military rank (He was still a Major even after all the years he'd worked under Mustang), complete with a matching colored miniskirt, black fishnet tights and black ankle boots, Al had taken his long hair out of it's usual thick braid and was now flowing loosely around his shoulders. Ed hated to admit it but he did look kind of cute even if it did make him look extremely girly.

Edward took a deep breath and then sighed and his shoulders drooped in defeat; with these three against him there was no way he was going to get out of this outfit, Al had even been sneaky enough to hide away his other clothes, so it was this or go naked! "But...But why me? Why do I have to wear this to Mustangs birthday party? Couldn't you have asked someone else, like Riza?" Ed asked in a last ditch attempt to get out of this situation, but he knew he'd lost when all three shook their heads.

Havoc took a drag of his cigarette and chuckled "Are you crazy? Ask Hawkeye of all people to dress up like that? If we did that it'd be suicide! She'd shoot us just for suggesting it!" Havoc said with a shiver of fear; everyone in the office feared Riza and her shiny, shiny gun, even Ed was a little intimidated by her; the only person who didn't seem to be affected by her was Hughes. "Besides, I heard the Boss doesn't want Hawkeye in a miniskirt anymore don't ask me why, but I saw him reject a form requesting it yesterday, anyway today _**is**_ his birthday, the least you can do is let him insult you a little chief"

Ed just groaned at this statement; As soon as the Mustang saw him dressed like this, the obnoxious bastard was not only going to laugh his ass off at him but list this event as perfect insult material and would store it away for later use; Ed doubted he'd ever hear the end of it. "Well, I don't have much of a choice do I? I mean there's no way I'm going to get out of this without Mustang seeing me in this stupid get up am I?" the blonde said with a slight pout, which only seemed to make him look ever girlier.

Hughes just smiled slyly and ruffled Ed's loose hair playfully "Don't worry too much Ed, we'll make sure Roy doesn't make too much fun out of you, hey you never know, he might not recognize you because you look so different, he might think you're someone else" Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head in despair at this; he knew the man was only trying to cheer him up but it really wasn't helping him one little bit; knowing Mustang if he didn't recognize him the bastard might try to hit on him instead, and that would be worse then the prick laughing at him. Hughes then coughed "Well then, the party starts in 20 minutes, Al make sure you're brother makes it to the party and doesn't suddenly disappear while me and Havoc go and get changed." Al nodded his head as the two other men left.

The blonde alchemist took a deep breath and counted to ten before he attempted to make a run for it out the door, but Al was expecting this and easily caught the back of his brother's uniform jacket and hauled him backwards so he jerked to a stop in the hallway "Nii-san there's no point trying to escape you're going weather you like it or not" Al said firmly as he shut and locked the dorm door and dragged Ed by his collar to the party "If you don't try and run off again you can hide behind me until we find a table in a corner of the room and you can hide away for a while" Al said to which the shorter alchemist grunted in annoyance before he agreed; it wasn't what he wanted but it was better than nothing at all. The teenage alchemist sighed as he thought about how the hell he got into this mess in the first place...

_"Ed! Hey Ed can I talk to you for a minute? It's really important I promise!" Hughes said with a smile as he jogged over to the blonde alchemist who looked faintly annoyed; it wasn't that he disliked Hughes it was just that usually when the man talked to him he ranted on for hours about Elysia and he never got any of his research done; he was in fact ten paces away from Central HQ's library when Hughes found him, one of the only places Hughes couldn't go because he wasn't a state alchemist._

_With a resigned sigh, Ed turned to Hughes and nodded "Sure Hughes as long as it's quick I need to research up on a possible lead for the stone" Ed said as he raised his arm showing the spectacled man a manila folder. Hughes just nodded and smiled at him in a light friendly way, and right then and there Ed should have known something was up; Hughes never smiled like that unless he was plotting something._

_"Actually… I wondered if you could do me a favor, you see it's Roy's birthday in a couple of days and I was wondering if you could wear a military uniform for his party? And before you protest, Al said he was going to make you go because he wanted to go too" Hughes said. Ed groaned a little at the fact Al was forcing him to go to the obnoxious mans party and sighed; the request in itself was a little unusual and normally he would have asked why, but he was in a hurry; he didn't want to stay too long in case the man started showing him some of Elysia's photo's, so he just shrugged "Sure why not, listen I gotta go, bye!" Ed said in a hurried breath before running off to the library before Hughes could say another word, while unknown to him a large evil grin was spreading across Hughes's face._

"Nii-san? Were here" Ed blinked out of his thoughts and nodded quickly hiding behind Al as they entered; the ceiling of the large hall was decorated in large brightly colored streamers and balloons, a karaoke machine had been set up in one corner of the room, and along the opposite wall food and drink was being laid out on long tables, next to that were two rows of chairs and tables. Luckily the place was almost empty and the teenage alchemist easily found a table in the corner of the room and sat down; this way he looked like he was wearing a normal uniform with his hair down, this way no one would suspect he was actually wearing very little underneath the table.

It didn't take long for people to start arriving at the party; all of them were soldiers, and quite a few were high ranking officials, many of them Ed had never seem before. Eventually Havoc and the rest of Roy's subordinates turned up, then Hughes and his wife Gracia. It wasn't long until everyone had arrived, except for the man the party was for. After half an hour of waiting people were either beginning to get worried or impatient; what man doesn't turn up to his own party?

Maes looked a little annoyed that his best friend had not turned up and sighed wondering what he could do to get out of this mess, it was then he spotted Edward in the corner of the room and grinned evilly; If Roy wouldn't come willingly he'd make him come by force. Quickly Maes wove through the crowds of people and walked over to Ed "Hey guys! Enjoying yourselves so far? Listen I need a favor Ed can you go and find Roy for me? Great follow me then!" Hughes said all in one breath, not even pausing to wait for either Elric brothers protests as the blonde was suddenly yanked out of his seat and dragged out of the hall, Ed blushed as he saw people staring at his attire before he found himself pushed out into the (Thankfully empty) hallway.

"Knowing Roy he's probably still in his office, go and get him!" Hughes said with one last smile and a wink before he shut the door in Ed's face. Suddenly the short alchemist found himself alone in an empty hallway, wearing a miniskirt and feeling like a total idiot. With a sigh of annoyance and a mental note to kill Hughes later, the blonde had no choice but to set off in search for the missing man.

Luckily Mustangs office was only two floors up from where the party was being held and almost all the offices were empty on that floor, but that didn't stop the blonde teenager feeling like a complete idiot and occasionally tried to self consciously tug the short skirt as far down over his ass as he could.

It wasn't long until he finally reached Mustang's office the blonde took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of insults he knew he'd probably receive before he reached out and knocked gently on the large oak door.

-----------------

Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame alchemist was doing the impossible...okay maybe not the IMPOSSIBLE to passers by but the people who had worked in the same office as him for the past few years, he was doing the impossible.

He was working, yes Roy Mustang was actually working on getting all of his paperwork done without Hawkeye threatening him, if any of the dark haired man's subordinates could have seen him now, they would have probably fainted from shock at the sight of the lazy Colonel actually WORKING, after all the lazy playboy of central never did his work unless he had a very good reason, and in his mind he did have a good reason to be working.

Avoiding his own birthday party

Roy Mustang sighed as he raked an ungloved hand through his dark hair as he signed yet another paper and placed it on a rather tall pile that he'd finished and leaned back in his chair; he'd known in advance that Maes had organized a 30th birthday party for him, but he had no intentions of going, he did _**not**_ want to be reminded that he was getting older and that he was 30 today. 'Not exactly the most cheerful celebration in the world...' Mustang thought in annoyance, the flame alchemist didn't hate birthdays exactly, he just didn't like to celebrate his own, because Hughes always made him have a party, and whenever Hughes was involved in preparing a birthday party you could tell some embarrassment is heading your way, the man managed to show him up somehow EVERY year, but this year he was NOT going to his own party, not even Hawkeye and her shiny gun could make him go.

Just at that moment, there was a faint knock at the door Roy frowned wondering who it could be; it wasn't Hughes, his annoying best friend would just burst right into the room unannounced, sighing Roy decided to ignore it and hope that whoever it was thought that he wasn't in.

Unfortunately for Mustang whoever it was decided to open the door and check if he was inside, again Roy ignored whoever it was, that was until they began walking into his office and the dark haired Colonel froze at the sound of some very familiar mismatched footsteps coming towards him and smiled bitterly; Maes Hughes was his best friend and was like a brother to Mustang, but he was also the most sly and cunning son of a bitch he had ever met; Hughes would have known that Roy wouldn't have come if he had sent Hawkeye or any of his other subordinates if they had come to collect him, but his friend was smart, he was observant and he had sent the one person that Roy could not ignore; Hughes's biggest weapon and Roy's ultimate weakness.

Fullmetal.

Yes Roy Mustang had a bit of a soft spot when it came to Edward Elric, he always had, ever since he'd first met the kid 4 years ago back in Risambool, a child who performed a forbidden taboo in alchemy and survived, that in itself was a rare feat; many a person had tried human transmutation and almost all had either disappeared or died in the attempt to bring a loved one back, to survive from such a taboo was almost unheard of.

_When he first saw Edward Elric, Roy Mustang felt a small pang of pity, sympathy and something that he couldn't quite describe well in his chest when he stared down at the unconscious blonde, the stumps of his right arm and left leg bound by bloody bandages and Alphonse, a mere 10 year old boy's soul bound to a massive hulk of metal. Yes he felt sorry for both of the boys, and that's why he had told them to come to Central when they were ready, he wanted to help them and at first Mustang had thought that that was all he wanted._

_He was wrong._

_A year later when he picked up the phone to hear the blondes voice he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, at that time it was a small, insignificant thing and ignored it in order to push the young boy on catching an earlier train. It was only later when he saw the blonde again, older and with a determined fire in his eyes at Central station, that he realized what the feeling in his stomach was._

_Infatuation._

_He had tried extremely hard at that point not to show how horrified he was at himself at being infatuated with a 12 year old child, instead he'd kept a smirking mask on his face and felt his stomach flip when the blonde's golden eyes burned dangerously as Edward glared at him, accusing him of knowing that the whole incident with Bald was going to happen (1). Roy just chuckled and told him the blonde was right but if he hadn't have done that, well Ed wouldn't have been able to take the state assessment exams._

_The blonde child was annoyed at him for lying to him before, he could tell by the heated glare the small child was still shooting at him, so he gently rested his hand on the blonde's shoulder as he passed and gave it a gentle squeeze "I've shown you the door Edward, the rest is up to you about weather you take the exam or not" He'd said softly before walking off, knowing he was smiling as he heard the short child yell about how he was going to take it and pass no matter what._

_As soon as he left the two brothers behind, he noticed that Hughes, who was walking alongside him giving him 'the look' meaning that he knew Roy, was up to something he shouldn't. Roy frowned and turned to his friend slightly annoyed; he could never figure out how Maes knew that he was thinking things he shouldn't and it frustrated him to no end. "You like him don't you?" Maes asked quietly out of the corner of his mouth as they walked side by side out of the station, Roy's subordinates following not far behind._

_Roy's frown deepened at this, his annoyance growing, it wasn't because of the question Maes had asked, but rather in the tone his best friend had said it in, it was a sly calculating tone, which implied to Roy that Maes suspected something, and that was never a good thing. "Yes, he's got a lot of potential to become a great asset for the state" Roy said with more calmness than he felt as Havoc opened the car door for both of them and they stepped in Hawkeye and Falmen following then and Havoc sat in the drivers seat and drove them back to Central headquarters._

_The ride for the most part was silent only the faint sounds of the car radio's classical music could be heard playing in the background, it was then that Riza Hawkeye coughed politely and looked at her commanding officer "If those boys do pass the exam sir, who's command do you think they'll be put under?" She asked firmly as Mustang smirked a little and stared at his only female subordinate _

_The dark haired man thought for a little while before his smirk widened as he answered, his dark eyes glittering in amusement at the question. "Why, me of course, I'm going to make sure of that, that kid Edward, he seems to have quite a temper on him and who better to fight fire with fire then me?" Roy said with a slight chuckle._

_"But isn't that a bit contradictory Sir?" Havoc asked from the drivers seat as he chewed on the end of a cigarette lazily "I mean the kid seems to be quite stubborn sir, you really think you can control him?" Hughes and the rest of his subordinates turned to look at the man that they respected and admired and waited for his answer. The Lieutenant Colonel rested a gloved hand on his chin as he looked out of the car window and thought for a moment about his answer; he really did like the kid, maybe more then he should do, but that wasn't the reason why he had wanted the Elric brothers to come to Central in the first place; he understood why Edward wanted to make up for his mistakes, he felt the same way about all the horrors he'd seen and done in Ishbal, he wanted to help them achieve their goals and Mustang was going to make sure it stayed that way, at that moment he vowed that no matter what he felt for the older Elric brother, he would push his feelings aside to help them first._

_With a faint sigh Roy nodded a small but genuine smile gracing his face "Edward Elric...doesn't need controlling, he merely needs to be guided in the right direction, and I'm going to be the one to do that" he said the rest of the car nodded at his words and once again fell into silence._

That had been so long ago and he'd stuck to his promise of keeping the blonde safe and helping him as much as he could, and not once, no matter how much his feelings had grown for the fiery teenager over the years, had he ever given any indication of ever yearning for the blonde. "Holy- you're actually working of your own accord? Hell must have just frozen over," a sarcastic but very familiar (And to Roy a very alluring) voice said from about two feet away from him.

Mustang fitted his usual cocky smirk into place before he finally looked up at the blonde ready to insult the blonde the way he usually did, but as soon as he looked up, the words died in his mouth as he stared open mouthed and gaping in surprise at the blonde, or rather, what the blonde was wearing.

Edward Elric young, brave and stubborn was wearing a miniskirt, a bloody MINISKIRT! Roy blinked at him, rubbed his eyes, and then pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't daydreaming and having one of his many fantasies about the blonde. Edward stared back at Mustang a little confused at first as to why his commanding officer was staring, but then remembered just what the hell he was wearing and blushed brightly while self-consciously tugging the miniskirt down as much as he could "Don't ask okay? Hughes made me wear this damned thing for you're stupid birthday party" Edward said with a slight huff while Mustang chuckled a little in amusement; he should have known Hughes would do something like this, seen as his best friend and Hawkeye were the only two people who really knew where Roy's affections really lay.

The Colonel raked his eyes over Ed's lithe form and smiled lazily as he slowly stood up from his chair, and walked around his desk and leaned on it, cocking his head to one side as he observed the blonde "Really Edward, how did he manage to trick you into wearing such a cute little outfit like that?" the dark haired man asked knowing the blonde would take the bait and pick out the indirect insult at his height in that sentence.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGAPEASIZEDMIDGETWHO'SSOSMALLHECOULDFITINTOYOURPOCKET!!!" Ed yelled angrily, his golden eyes burning dangerously as he fumed at once again being insulted by the older man. Mustang just chuckled in amusement and continued to watch the blonde and felt himself blushing a little as a few of the many fantasies he'd dreamed about the blonde popped into his head, one in particular was about Ed wearing a miniskirt like he was right now and Roy doing...well a lot of adult things that the blonde had probably never heard of after all he was 16, he'd never dated anyone because he'd been too wrapped up in finding the philosophers stone, and Roy knew Edward was a virgin; he had spies all over the country tracking both boys, if he'd had sex with someone he would have known.

"You know I never actually said that Edward, but then again you never really cared if what was said was a mention to your height...or lack of it" Roy said an amused smile on his lips as he continued to stare at the blondes attire; oh he KNEW he was making the blonde uncomfortable by staring and he found it extremely cute when Edward tired to tug the miniskirt down, his face a nice shade of red and when he stammered nervously; Mustang really wasn't one for cute things (Puppy's were an exception) but Edward was one cute thing he was willing to stare at all day.

The blonde growled in annoyance, the blush still ripe on his face and his golden eyes narrowed dangerously before the blonde teen stormed up to the older (and annoyingly taller) man and jabbed him hard in the chest with a gloved automail finger. "Listen you bastard, I decided to try be a nice person and be courteous on your birthday, hell I've even embarrassed myself by wearing a damned miniskirt for your benefit, and now I'm being insulted by you, when its you that should be the one getting insulted, because I've been sent to get you to go to your own birthday party, because you're too much of an asshole to turn up on your own! So shut up with the damned short jokes you bastard colonel, I've been humiliated and taunted enough today!" the short alchemist growled panting heavily after his rant, with a huff he folded his arms and looked away from the man defiantly, his cheeks still red from anger...or maybe something else?

Mustang blinked and mentally slapped himself when he realized he was thinking very perverted thoughts; just because Edward was wearing a miniskirt and looked very flattering in it did NOT give him the right to pin the blonde to the nearest wall and molest him, he didn't know if Edward even swung that way! With a heavy sigh he nodded at the blonde's rant; he had to get away from the blonde quickly before he did something he would regret later and would possibly make him lose his rank, his job and possibly his freedom. "You're right Edward, I'm sorry"

The blonde blinked in surprise at that; not once had Roy Mustang ever apologized to him for anything, not when he tricked him and Al to catch an earlier train all those years ago, not when Nina was killed and not when Scar almost killed him, it sounded so...odd coming from the older man who constantly teased him, it felt strange, like something wasn't right with the older man, and for a brief moment, he just stood there and stared strangely at Mustang for a moment before he replied "Okay who the hell are you and where's the REAL Roy Mustang"

The dark haired alchemist blinked in surprise; out of all the reactions he had expected, that one wasn't one of them' the blonde was scowling at him now and Roy couldn't help but smile; trust Ed to be suspicious about his behavior, after all it was unlike him to apologize for his actions even if he knew he had done wrong. "Edward I'm shocked that you don't know who your commanding officer is anymore," The dark aired man said while feigning a look of deep hurt.

Ed's scowl deepened but this time from annoyance; The sarcasm coming from the man sounded like him but something wasn't right, no…something was defiantly off with the older man. "Whatever you say old man, something's up with you I can tell...your hiding something from me"

Roy didn't react to this statement outwardly but inwardly he groaned in despair; he needed to get out of here before he completely lost it. "Well I do apologize if I don't share ever aspect of my life with you Fullmetal, and despite rumors I DO have a life outside of this office" Roy said with a slight frown.

The shorter alchemist folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head cutely to onside as he stared at Roy with a calculating look; the man didn't look his usually smug relaxed self in fact the man couldn't look more tense, his whole body looked stiff and his pretty eyes were more guarded than usual- 'WHOA! Wait a second 'Pretty eyes?' Ed thought in surprise, but the more he stared at Mustangs Eye the less shocking that statement seemed 'Well he does have pretty eyes...that doesn't mean anything right? It doesn't mean I'm attracted to my commanding officer nope no way...' Ed thought in denial and right then was secretly glad he was already blushing from embarrassment.

In the end Ed snorted "Whatever I don't care what's up with you lets just go back to your party already you know, make fun of me, open your present s and crap" Ed said as he turned to leave but when he didn't hear Mustang following him he turned background "Are you coming are what?"

Roy chuckled and shook his head "No, I hate celebrating my own birthday especially when Hughes is involved in organizing the party, and as for presents...I think I've already gotten my first one" As soon as he said it he knew it had been wrong, the dark haired man wanted to slap himself for being so stupid as to blurt that out.

Edward froze and his eyes widened at the subtle innuendo of that sentence and his face if it were even possible became even redder. Then a strange tense silence then settled over the large office as the two state alchemist stated at each other an awkward silence stretching out between them, both of them unsure as what to say now "Uh...maybe we should go" The short blonde said breaking the silence.

Mustang remained silent as he stared at the cute, blushing, miniskirt-wearing blonde then he smiled to himself bitterly; if he was going to show himself up he might as well go all the way his job and freedom be damned. He slowly walked over to Ed and before the young blonde alchemist could protest, the dark haired Colonel closed the gap between him and the cross-dressing blonde alchemist and kissed him gently

Ed was shorter them Mustang so the dark haired man had to stoop a little to reach the teens mouth and no doubt he'd be putting a strain on his back but right now he didn't care, all his focus was on Edward and how he was reacting.

At first there was nothing Edward was as frozen as a block of ice for the first ten seconds as it slowly sunk in what was happening, then all of a sudden Edward relaxed, Roy could feel the blondes flesh hand gripping the front of his uniform to balance himself. Roy reached out and cupped the blonde's cheeks deepening the kiss gently; he wanted to smirk when he found Ed copying him, Edward was obviously a beginner at kissing but Mustang was going to make sure that was going to change.

When they both finally pulled away for air (Sooner than Mustang would have liked but Ed hadn't yet learnt to breath through his nose while kissing someone) they just stared at each other for a moment before Roy smirked "Still want to go to my party?" He asked the blonde with a smirk his arms already around the blonde waist not willing to let him go any time soon.

Ed shook his head rapidly at this his stomach doing flips of excitement "Hell no!" He said with a small smile Mustang chuckled before leading Ed to the desk and perching the blonde on it before kissing him again.

Unbeknown to them both, Hughes was watching them with a grin on his face taking as many black mail photos as he could.

------------------------

OMG I finally finished this! Gah! The ending was such a pain to write but at the same time, it was fun to do : ) I hope you guys liked this and don't think the endings too rushed! Don't forget to click that purple box at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you thought of the story!

Ja ne!

Jade xx


	12. Little ED riding hood

I don't know WHERE the hell this weird combination came from; it just popped into my head one day when I was board and voila! a crossover of little red riding hood and full metal alchemist for your enjoyment XD Remember to read and review and all flames go to Roy so he can barbeque chicken with them. Mmmm chicken...

Oh yeah! And obviously, I don't own FMA or I would have made this happen in one of either Ed or Roy's dreams XD

Jade xx

---------

Little Ed Riding hood

Pairing: RoyxEd (Duh!)

Rating: At least PG15

---------

Once upon a time in the land of Amestris, there were two young orphans that lived in a small cottage at the edge of some woods in the village of Resambool, the two brothers, the oldest named Edward Elric who was aged 10 and the youngest, Alphonse Elric who was 9, both used to live their with their mother and father but their father had left when both boys were toddlers and hadn't been seen since, their mother however raised them as best she could but she soon became ill with an incurable disease and had passed away. It was then that the two orphans had no choice but to fend for themselves and look out for each other for a while.

A few years later a women named Izumi Curtis, who was a huntress in the where the boys lived, accidentally spotted the two boys hunting in the wilderness, and noticed that they both had good reflexes, stamina, were physically fit, and had good hunting skills but they had still not mastered these skills, curious she encountered them and once she had heard of their situation she felt sorry for the two boys (Not that she ever admitted it to them) and decided to train them to become better hunters and how to look after themselves better and over time she came to love them in her own strict way like the children she could never have.

The two boys soon grew to love and respect Izumi like a second mother; she was strict but fair and they regularly came to visit her whenever she couldn't see them. You see Izumi was very sick, she also had an incurable illness that was slowly killing her, and she could die at any moment, but both boys knew this, but they refused to be sad about it; they wanted to spend as much time with their sensei and filling that time up with good memories, not sad ones.

Now one day, Edward heard that Izumi was bedridden with a fever and the eldest Elric decided to visit and help around the house while Izumi's husband Sig was away in the forest working as a lumberjack. Al had opted to stay at home and tend to their small vegetable field that was at the back of their small house. "Be careful on you're way Nii-san (1), remember to go to the path on your left when you reach a spilt in the road and also be on the look out for chimeras…Oh! And a big wolf too, I heard he's meant to be living in the woods now, I heard that he steals away little girls from the woods and eats them!"

Edward Elric rolled his eyes at this and sighed at this brother "Come on Al, I'm a boy the wolf won't-WHO'REYOUCALLINGSOSMALLHE'DBEMISTAKENFORAGIRL!!!" Edward yelled halfway through his sentence as he realized what his younger brother was implying. Alphonse just sighed heavily as he leant on the doorway to their house in exasperation; his brother had always been like this ever since they were little, he'd hated drinking milk since he was a baby and so even though Edward was the eldest, it was Alphonse who was the tallest and Edward was never happy to be reminded that his sandy haired younger brother was five and a half inches taller then him.

"I didn't say that Nii-san, I just meant be careful" Al said, now used to Edwards rants after all the years he'd had to listen to them, he handed his brother a small basket which was filled with a small bouquet of flowers, some fruit and a cake Alphonse had made for Izumi. Edward grumbled in annoyance and nodded as he slipped on his bright red jacket; a present that Izumi had given him a year ago for his birthday "Don't worry Al I will, no wolf's going to have ME for dinner" The blonde said flashing his cheeky grin to his younger brother, then with one last wave Edward pulled his red hood over his head and set off on his journey.

The blonde hummed happily to himself as he walked along the well-worn path through the forest, not noticing that he was being watched, suddenly a dog like chimera appeared our of nowhere snarling ferociously at him "Heh, you want to fight huh? Okay fine by me, I need some practice anyway!" Ed said as he put down the basket of presents, pulled off his cloak and placed it next to the basket, then he put his hand around the handle of a large hunting knife the was strapped to his waist; he'd gotten this from Sid a couple of years ago when the woods started to get more dangerous. Ed got into a defensive position as the Chimera moved in and slowly the blonde unsheathed the knife grinning confidently at the snarling beast "Come and get me then, if you can" The golden eyed blonde said with a smirk, the Chimera obviously didn't need to be told twice as it let out a roar of fury and charged at Edward.

Unknown to either the boy or the beast, both were being watched curiously...

The blonde teenager easily dodged the chimeras slow and clumsy attack and did a back flip away from its large paws, then he ran full pelt at the creature, before he jumped over it's shoulder landed on its back, then stabbed the knife in the chimeras back and sliced across the creatures back as he ran (2), then he hopped off the chimera, who gave out a roar of pain as it spun and tried to swipe at the blonde in revenge for its injury, but the blonde just cart-wheeled out of the way, however in the quick movement, and also because of the blood that had spilt from the creatures back on to the knife handle, he also lost his grip on his knife which went flying thought the woods before the blade embedded itself in a nearby tree, the chimera chased after the blonde who suddenly found himself trapped in front of a bunch of trees that were to dense for him to squeeze through and escape. "Damn" Ed muttered as he turned back to the Chimera who closed in on him completely trapping him, and then with a growl of victory, it raised a large sharp paw to strike. Edward knew what was coming and quickly squeezed his eyes shut and raised his hands above his head in expectation of what was to come next.

Suddenly the Chimera was knocked off its feet to one side and gave of a roar of surprise and pain. Ed quickly opened his eyes once he realized he hadn't been hurt and stared in amazement, The Chimera was getting back onto it's feet, it's red eyes flashing in fury at its attacker; A man, who looked like he was in his early twenties was stood in front of the blonde, he wore worn dark blue jeans and a faded and slightly ragged black shirt and he was currently regarding the chimera carefully.

Edward stood up shakily, using the tree as a support, his heart thumping heavily in his chest as he stared at the man who had just saved his ass, then his eyes widened upon closer inspection of the man; he had a sleek black tail poking out though the back of his trousers and Ed could just see the tips of wolf ears poking out through his short black hair.

This guy was the dangerous wolf Al had been talking about!

Suddenly both the wolf and the chimera lunged at each other simultaneously, they clawed and bit at one another roaring and snarling at one another as they tried to gain the upper hand the fight was brutal, fierce and horrific, but even then Ed couldn't make himself turn away from what he was seeing, because he knew that both the wolf and the chimera were only fighting for one reason, they were only fighting over one thing.

Him.

The blonde frowned when he realized this 'Sure that wolf guy saved my ass, but is he only saving me so he can try to eat me too?' Edward knew it was more than likely true that the wolf wanted him for lunch just as much as the chimera did and decided the best course of action would be to get out of there as possible and leave the two creatures fighting, but as he grabbed his knife out of a nearby tree and bent down to gather his basket and red cloak, he felt torn between running away like a coward or staying and seeing the outcome of the fight.

Suddenly the wolf back flipped and skidded to a halt next to him; he was bruised and bleeding from his scuffle with the chimera, his jeans were ripped across one leg, there was a large bite mark on his arm and there was a large cut on his forehead which was bleeding heavily. The wolf turned to the blonde and regarded the golden eyed teenager with eyes as deep and as pitch black as his hair, then when he saw the knife in Ed's hand, he smirked. "I don't think you'll win with that chibi (3)" it said with a slight purr before leaping back into the fight with the chimera.

Edward was too shocked that the wolf had actually SPOKEN to him to realize that there had been a dig at his height, stunned he watched as again the wolf leapt at the chimera, but instead of attacking leapt on top of the chimera and began attacking the wound that Edward had made previously, the Chimera roared in pain and tried to shake the wolf off, but it was no use, eventually the chimera collapsed exhausted and bleeding, but still alive. The wolf hopped off the chimeras back and he knelt down to its ear and said something to the chimera which made it stand and leave as though the hounds of hell were on its tail.

Once the chimera had gone the wolf slumped against a nearby tree and sat down wearily, the blonde teen bit his lip still torn on weather to escape, or help this talking wolf out; eventually the good manners that his mother had taught him won out and he walked cautiously towards the dark haired wolf.

The wolf was panting heavily obviously exhausted from the fight, Edward figured even if the wolf had intended to eat him; he was in no fit state to move let alone attack him. Upon hearing the blonde's careful footfalls the wolf raised its head wearily "What do you want? Do you want to kill me now or something?"

The blonde teenager blinked in surprise at the sad and weary words coming from the wolfs mouth and figured maybe he wasn't that bad, slowly Ed put away his knife and shook his head and setting down the basket, he ripped a sleeve off of his red jacket and ripped it into a long strip, not really looking at the dark haired wolf "Listen I hate to admit it, but you saved my ass back there, I owe you one and this is the only way I can repay you right now" The blonde muttered as he used the strip of cloth to wrap around a nasty bite wound on the wolfs arm before tying it securely, before he worked on bandaging a cut on the wolfs forehead.

The wolf just blinked and watched the teenager work silently; he'd never been treated with any sort of kindness for what he was; a hybrid chimera; a human who had become perfectly transmuted with a wolf using the ancient and strict science of alchemy; he had all the intelligence and wit of a human but also had the power, speed and cunning of the wolf. Because of what he was he had become an outcast wherever he went, no matter how hard he tried to show people that he wasn't a brainless killing machine but he did in fact have thoughts and feelings of his own, people still treated him with ridicule and thus he decided that he would reside in these woods and spread rumours about how he ate little girls who wandered in the last forest he lived in so that no-one in the village nearby would come to bother him.

But this young boy was different, he wasn't afraid of him he was treating him with the first bit of kindness he'd received in years, he watched the blonde teen as he stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration as he tied both ends of the makeshift bandage into a knot, he watched the blonde's golden eyes darken as he tried his best to bandage up the ghastly wounds. The wolf couldn't stop staring at the blondes eyes they were very pretty and for the first time in a long while, he felt attracted to this pretty petite blonde who was helping him.

Oblivious to the wolf's stares Ed finally finished tending to the wolf's wounds and he gave a satisfied smile once he'd finished "I'm all done, I know it's not much but it should stop you from bleeding to death at least..." The blonde said as he looked up, THAT'S when he noticed the wolf staring at him "Uh...why are you staring?"

The wolf blinked and realized he'd been caught out, shaking his head of the stupid thoughts he'd been having of the small petite, attractive young blonde he gave a weak smile, the tips of his fangs poking out from his top lip. "Its nothing, thanks for the help...what's your name?" he asked softly.

The blonde wiped the blood from the wolf's wounds that was on his hands on a scrap of material from what was left of his coat and paused at the question, wondering if it was safe to tell the wolf his name 'Well he hasn't attacked me so far and he doesn't seem that bad...he's actually quite nice' Edward thought and after a moment decided he needed a rest too and sat next to the wolf. "My names Edward Elric, but my brother Al calls me Ed, what's yours?" the blonde asked as he looked up at the wolf who he realized was a lot taller than him.

The dark haired wolfs ears twitched at this question and hesitated for a moment before he answered "...Roy, my names Roy" The wolf replied slowly; it'd been a long time since he'd told anyone his real name. The blonde teen blinked at the name and frowned in confusion.

"Roy? That's it? Don't you have a last name or something?" Edward asked curiously; he didn't want to admit it, but he kind of liked the wolf and now he was sat up close to him, the blonde realized that past the wolf ears, fangs and the tail the man was actually quite handsome.

The dark haired hybrid blinked at the blonde teens question, then shook his head his eyes becoming dull with sadness for a moment as he spoke "I did once but not anymore, besides I'm not going to tell you...chibi-chan" the wolf said a smirk gracing his lips, only knowing he'd hit a sore spot with the blonde, when the young teens face suddenly went red and those golden eyes narrowed dangerously in anger.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHEY'DBEMISTAKENFORAGIRL!" Edward shouted angrily, unintentionally yelling the same rant at the wolf as he had done to his brother only hours earlier. Roy winched at the sheer volume of Edward's voice being yelled at his sensitive ears before he smirked again and he leant over to the short blonde teen and whispered "That would be you, Edward" The wolf whispered with a slight purr.

Edward suppressed a shiver at the wolf's breath ticking his neck and tried to glare heatedly at the chimera but his now blushing face somewhat dampened the effect the blonde teen wanted. Eventually the blonde teen looked away with a huff of annoyance and folded his arms across his chest; the wolf just smirked in amusement, thinking the teen was cuter when he was angry.

Just then Ed spotted the basket of things for Izumi, and then noticed the sky darkening and his eyes widened "Shit!" Edward yelped as she shot up from the floor as though he'd been set on fire "I should have been at Sensei's (4) hours ago!" he hurriedly grabbed what was left of his cloak and picked up the basket "Sorry I've got to run I should be on the other side of this forest by now!" Edward said his face flustered again, but this time it was laced with worry and dread.

The wolf slowly got to his feet; his wounds were quickly healing and in a few more minutes they'd be completely healed; it was a positive side effect from wolf DNA merging with his body. The dark haired chimera frowned as he thought about where Ed might be going, there were only two places that resided on the other side of the forest, one was the water works and the other a small cottage; he didn't know much about the people that lived there but he figured that where the young blonde was going.

"That's alright you can go, you've already paid me back for saving you right? Just remember to take the path to the right, it the quickest way out of here" The crafty dark haired wolf lied, cogs working in his head; he wanted to watch over Edward just in case another chimera attacked, he wanted to see what this boys sensei was like but mostly it was just to see the blonde again; he knew it was wrong, the boy was a human while he was barely half of one, but the teen had captivated him and he wasn't about to lose possibly one of the only friends/mates he might ever have.

Edward blinked at the dark haired chimera's advice but he didn't think to question it; he was in a hurry as it was. "I will, thank you Roy" Edward said with a happy smile, all previous insults forgotten as he gave a small bow to the wolf then turned and headed out of the clearing the wolf watched him go then silently counted to ten in his head before leaping up into a nearby tree and began following the blonde.

---------------

Izumi Curtis was not a happy woman.

Edward Elric one of her pupils had promised to visit her today and so far he had not arrived, she was angry because she was worried about the blonde and vice versa; it wasn't like the blonde to be late he was usually a very punctual person, Izumi could only imagine that Edward had gotten into some sort of trouble in the forest, but there was nothing that she could do to help; her fever was getting worse, she ached all over and didn't dare try to move unless necessary.

Suddenly there was a very timid knock on the door and Izumi smiled; "Come in you little brat" She barked with as much fury as she could muster in her weak state. But instead of the eldest Elric, as she had expected, a tall dark haired stranger with wolf ears peeked in through the door.

Izumi blinked

The next thing Roy knew, he was being kicked out of the door and fell flat on his head by a sick, but enraged women with abnormal strength; Izumi may have been ill but she was defiantly no push over and there was no way she was going to get ambushed in her own house by a chimera; ill or not, Izumi Curtis was a deadly adversary.

The dark haired chimera groaned in pain; he'd hit his head when he landed and was currently seeing stars, suddenly a dark shadow towered over him and he swallowed and looked up at the terrifying women. "You'd better leave before I decide to have you for lunch" Izumi said with a growl.

Roy blinked scared out of his wits but refusing to show it; when he'd been human there had been a very scary girl called Riza, who later became his subordinate and she liked to threaten him with the shiny 9mm handgun she carried around with her at all times, for some reason this women reminded him a lot of his old friend. "You didn't have to hit me! I'm not here to hurt you!" Roy blurted out before the women could try to attack him, cogs were working in his head, he had to think of a reason why he was here before this women decided to kill him!

Izumi stared at the dark haired chimera in surprise; out of all the chimera's she and her husband had ever hunted in this forest, this was the first on she had met that showed any signs of being able to speak and having high human intelligence; most chimeras were failed experiments who couldn't even remember that they were human and let the animal instincts completely take over.

Slowly, curiously Izumi Curtis crouched down to the still dazed chimera "Who were you?" She asked; it might have been an odd question if it had been asked to anyone else, but to Roy it made perfect sense. The dark haired man sat up in a comfortable position and cupped his bruised and swollen cheek (Where Izumi had kicked him) before he answered "My name is...was Roy Mustang, I was a Colonel and a state alchemist in Central before...well before this happened" He indicated to his fangs and ears with a sigh.

Izumi frowned as she listened to the man; chimeras that could control their animal side or were mostly human were extremely rare, usually she'd kill chimeras without a second thought but...what could she say? She was curious about this one. "You'd better come in so you can tell me your story, but you'll have to make it quick, I'm expecting someone" she said as she stood, wrapping her white dressing down tighter around her in the chilliness of the valley as the moon rose and the wind picked up.

"Oh I know that, I met Edward earlier" Roy blurted out as he stood up then froze as the dark haired women tensed and turned around to him eyes narrowed, Roy gulped; obviously he'd said something wrong because it looked like Izumi was going to eat him for lunch after all. The next thing Roy knew he was being pinned against a tree hard and he felt the air gushing out of his lungs from the impact.

"I'm only going to ask you this once Roy Mustang so you'd better tell me the truth, what the hell have you done to my pupil?" she asked with a slight snarl that actually scared Roy shitless and right then he could feel his wolf instincts wanting to run away as fast as it could with it's tail between his legs but he pushed it away and answered her truthfully.

"Nothing! I did nothing to him! He was being attacked by a chimera and I helped him that's all, he told me he was on his way to see you so I-" He broke off he didn't want this women to know that he'd been following Edward because he liked him, she'd probably kill him just for that. "I followed him here, I was just curious that's all" he lied.

The women regarded the chimera for a moment; he wasn't lying to her she could tell, but he wasn't telling her everything either, she wondered on whether to question it but decided not to; if the chimera was telling the truth then Edward would be here soon and he'd back up this chimera's story. "Well, we'll see if your telling the truth when my pupil comes-ah speak of the devil"

Roy tuned to see Edward walking down the path a slight smile on his face, but that faded when he clapped eyes on his sensei pinning the dark haired wolf-hybrid to the nearest tree with one hand. "Sensei!" Edward yelled in surprise running over "Sensei what are you doing!? Let him go!" The blonde said putting down the basket and running over to his teacher and trying to pry her fingers off of Roy's ragged shirt.

Izumi gave the boy a scowl and tried to slap the blonde away but Edward saw it coming and dodged it "And why should I do that?" she asked with a fierce growl as sweat poured down her face; her fever was taking it's toll on her and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep the dark haired Chimera pinned to the tree for much longer.

"Because he saved me, a huge Chimera took me by surprise and he defended me" Edward said all in one breath "Please sensei, let him go he doesn't mean any harm" Izumi regarded the blonde boy; he was telling the truth, Edward would never lie to her but something wasn't right with either of them, she looked at the chimera then to Edward and it clicked; she wanted to smile at her discovery but he kept a straight face and let the chimera go.

"I see...so you were telling the truth...Edward get inside the house, I want to speak to Mr Mustang alone" she said Edward blinked confused at the last name but he quickly caught on and his eyes widened in surprise at the dark haired wolf hybrid; so he DID have a last name! '...Mustang huh?...Roy Mustang...what a name' Edward thought with a faint smile, before he snapped out of his little daydream and nodded "Yes sensei" He muttered picking up the basket once more and heading into the house, but not before giving Roy a sympathetic look before he shut the door.

Once they were alone Izumi regarded the Chimera carefully; she couldn't deny that the chimera who had once just been a man was very handsome; his tall height, slim but slightly muscular stature, pale face and dark features made him look quite stunning, it was no wonder really that her student had gone a bit gaga over him, even if Edward was trying to hide it from her. "Why did you really come here? I doubt it was to see me...?"

The dark haired chimera swallowed; she knew, she bloody knew he liked Edward, he could tell by the sly look she was giving him; what could he do? He couldn't lie, not if he wanted to have a broken nose (He could heal it quickly alright but it'd be a pain if he couldn't re-position it in the right place in time, his nose would be wonky then) and he couldn't admit it either, she didn't look like someone who would approve of something like that. "I...I just came to see Edward...he's the first person who treated me with any sort of kindness or friendship since I became this way"

Izumi just continued staring at the man and felt a small pang of pity well in her chest; this man had once been a successful solider, and while she hated the military and all it stood for, this man couldn't have deserved what had happened to him. "Why did this happen?" she asked quietly, her usually dark and steely eyes softening as she spoke.

Roy sighed and put his hands in his pockets and looking up into he night sky "About four years ago, I was framed for plotting an act of treason against the Fuhrer, they arrested me and framed evidence against me to make it look like I was planning to assassinate him, even though I would never do such a thing, I didn't always like his methods of doing things, but I had always been loyal to the Fuhrer, but it seems I became too much of a threat to him" Roy said with a bitter smile "The current Fuhrer was due to be dethroned then, and a new Fuhrer would take his place and I was among the favourites to be his...heir as it were"

Izumi's eyes widened; she'd heard that the Fuhrer was due to be dethroned, but then all the favourites to the throne of the kingdom had either decided they didn't want the position, had been denied the position due to a scandal or had mysteriously died, so he had been kept on in the position. "B-but don't people who know you know about this?" She asked pointing to his ears "Don't they know you became a lab rat?"

The dark haired chimera shook his head and chuckled "No they don't, you see it was told to everyone else that I was to be shot by firing squad but...they decided I was a better lab rat and turned me into this, I was kept in a cage and fed on scraps for two years until I finally managed to break out of the laboratory they were keeping me in an escaped, I wanted to tell my subordinates that I was alive but...they'd moved on with their lives, they'd mourned me and moved on, they'd gotten married and had kids and become happy, I couldn't just turn up and ruin it for them so, I left them and I wandered from place to place trying to find somewhere to call home, but everywhere I went was more misery and more hate...until I came here, I saved Edward and...he wasn't afraid of me, he didn't run or shy away from me, he helped me when I was hurt and he can look me in the eye without flinching or looking at me with hate or pity, he looks at me like I'm just a normal person, and I'm grateful for that"

Izumi felt her heart pang in pity as she heard this man's story and, she felt guilty that she had treated him with the same prejudice that he had received everywhere else he had been. "I see...but that still doesn't tell me why your so interested in my student" she said a sly smile forming on her face and she was delighted to see the dark haired chi-no not a chimera, a man looking sheepish and actually flushing a little.

"Well..." Roy said with a slight sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head; he had hoped the story of how he became a chimera would have distracted her from that question, but apparently Izumi Curtis was a hard woman to distract. So Roy Mustang too a deep breathe and spoke from his heart "Haven't you thought that maybe I'm so interested in him because... he's just himself?" Roy said with a shrug; when he'd been human he'd had sex and had been popular with the ladies, but he had never wanted to settle down with one and he'd never understood why, he thought maybe he was being too picky; he had always wanted his perfect girl to be fiery and passionate about the things she liked, able to defend herself yet be kind in her own way, be intelligent and not afraid to speak her mind.

But he'd never found a girl like that, all the women he'd met had been pretty yes, but they either had brains the size of a pea, flirted too much or talked about nothing but fashion. These women annoyed him and eventually he got tired of them, his subordinates had sometimes told him he was a great womanizing tease, but in truth he wasn't, he was secretly a romantic and had always wanted to meet the girl of his dreams totally by chance, and today he had...except she was actually a he, which didn't shock Roy as much as he thought it would, and the more he thought about it, the less it seemed to matter that he liked Edward in a romantic way.

"Edward is...Edward he's not afraid to be himself and speak his mind, his fiery and passionate about things he likes and cares about and he can certainly defend himself...I like qualities like that, that's why I like him, its as simple as that" Roy said honestly, he watched the dark haired women rest a hand to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully for a moment then sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped...come on we'd better get inside before Edward starts worrying that I've killed you and I'm burying you in the back garden" she said with a slight grin, Roy blinked in surprise but didn't question the invite; it would be the first time in four years he'd been inside a house, instead he just nodded and followed her inside.

---------------

Edward had cleaned the kitchen and the floor, put extra coal on the fire and had put the flowers he'd brought with him in a vase, in the time Izumi and Roy had spoken; occasionally Edward had peeked out of the window to make sure his teacher hadn't done something drastic, but it seemed that they were just talking. 'That's got to be a good sign right?' Edward had thought as he arranged the flowers 'She's not beating Roy up, and they're just talking so that means they're getting along right?...Gah why and I worrying so much!' the blonde thought as he felt his face heat up 'The jerk can look after himself!' the blonde thought as he remembered the insult the dark haired chimera had said to him earlier, but even his self made anger couldn't quell his worry.

Ed sat down in a nearby chair and sighed 'What is wrong with me? I shouldn't like a guy like this let alone a chimera...even if he is handsome...gah no bad thoughts!' the blonde rubbed at his eyes in frustration, but he didn't get a chance to think on his feelings anymore as the door opened and Edward looked up; Izumi had just walked in, followed by Roy who gave, Edward a slight shrug, which meant he didn't know what Izumi was up to either. "Edward make a pot of tea will you, I need to get back into bed, walking around so much has drained me of strength" She said as he moved over to the corner of the room which had a large curtain draped over it; this was Izumi and Sig's bedroom and the only place for privacy in the house (Unless you counted the outhouse out the back) Roy looked around the cottage curiously; there was a large fire place with a sofa and two armchairs near the door, a kitchen with a small stove, along one wall next to the bed room and the pantry was on the right side of the kitchen, (The bedroom is on the left), and there was also a large wooden table and several chairs scattered around it in the middle of the house.

The blonde nodded at Izumi's request and moved over to the fireplace to make the tea Roy stood in the house unsure of what to do, when Izumi waved him over, curious he peeked into the bedroom "Give Edward a hand, he's a great cook be he can't make tea to save his life, he makes it too weak" she said, Roy blinked and nodded turning to leave but then he paused in suspicion; was she...intentionally giving him and excuse to talk to Edward? The dark haired chimera felt his spirits rise; maybe Izumi would allow some form of friendship with Edward (He was too pessimistic to hope Izumi would allow a romantic relationship) and he could feel his tail wagging as he walked over to the blonde.

"Need a hand?" Roy asked after he watched the blonde pull out a teapot and some cups then filled a kettle full of water and lit the stove before waiting for it to boil. The blonde jumped in surprise at the dark haired mans voice right behind him and blushed nodded "Y-yeah um...could you get the tea leaves? They're in a jar on the top shelf of the pantry" Roy chuckled and wondered if he should make a comment about the blonde not being able to reach the high shelf, but he decided not to for the sake of his own health; he didn't want Izumi beating him up because he'd set the short blonde off on one of his rants.

With a nod the wolf opened to pantry and found the leaves and brought them back to Edward; he'd noticed the blonde looked rather flushed and smirked to himself as he leaned down enough to speak into Ed's ear "Are you okay Edward? you seem a little red" he asked softly his smirk widening as the colour on Ed's face darkened and the blonde shivered at such close contact.

Annoyed at the taller man's behaviour, the blonde teen spun around to tell the man to get out from under his feet but stopped when he realized just how close Roy was to him, he just stood there, his mouth open and his face red. Smirking the wolf hybrid gently closed the blonde's mouth with a faint click as his teeth came together and he smirked "I know I'm sexy Edward, but its rude to gape you know"

Edward blinked surprised at the wolf hybrids words and glared befuddled at the wolf "You are not! and I wasn't gaping I was just about to tell you to get out from under my feet" the blonde teen hissed giving the wolf a half-hearted push away from him "Go and sit down or something" he said his hand on his hips and watched Roy sit down on the worn leather sofa by the fire before he turned around and continued making the tea.

The wolf hybrid sighed and just watched the blonde make pour the boiling water into the kettle and strained the tea leaves for a minute or so before pouring three cups of tea, he placed sugar in one of them and added milk then he cut a piece of cake he'd brought with him and placed it onto a plate, before picking both up and slipping into Izumi's bedroom, leaving Roy alone.

-----------------

Izumi was sat up in her bed, a cold rag on her forehead when Edward came in with the tea and cake, he set it down on the bedside table next to her "How are you feeling sensei?" He asked gently, taking the rag from Izumi's head and dunking it in a basin full of cold water before wringing it out and placing it back on her head.

She gave him a rather weak smile and batted the blonde's hand away; if there was one thing she hated, it was people fussing over her. "I'll live for a few more years yet brat, just you wait and see" she croaked as she motioned for the tea, Edward passed it along to her and she sipped the hot beverage gently, surprised that Edward had actually made the tea strong enough for her to drink. After she'd had enough tea to quench her thirst, she placed the tea cup down on its saucer then reached for the cake "So...how are things with you and Alphonse" she asked as she broke off a piece of the cake with her fingers and popped it into her mouth.

The blonde shrugged offhandedly, not realizing that Roy had gotten up and was now listening in on the conversation "Were fine, our crops are growing really well this year, we might get to make a lot of profit out of them...and as for Al, well you know how my little brother is he worries far too much for his own good...he hopes you'll get well soon though" Edward added meekly.

Izumi snorted at this as she ate another piece of cake "Good...and how are things with you?" She asked, her dark eyes flicking up to gauge the teenage blonde's reaction of this question.

Edward blinked, obviously taken aback by this question; it wasn't like her to ask of another persons wellbeing, it just wasn't in her character, so at first he just blinked at her stupidly, obviously startled by the question, before he actually managed to answer her "I-I'm fine" He managed to stutter out. Of course he wasn't really fine, he had feelings for the dark haired chimera who was currently (or so Edward thought) sitting by the fire, but he couldn't tell his teacher that, it felt too...personal.

Izumi just gave her student an 'I'm-not-stupid' look as she ate some more cake "Really? Well Edward if I didn't know any better Id say you were in love" she said this offhandedly as she continued eating, but her eyes were locked on her students. Meanwhile outside the curtain, Roy's ears pricked up at the word love and felt his tail wagging in excitement for a moment before he quashed it down; he couldn't be too hopeful, not yet.

The blonde's eyes widened and his face went bright red at the implication as his mind raced in a panic 'Love! Where did she get THAT from, well I'm not in love...at least I don't think so but...GAH! She obviously knows I like Roy! How did she figure it out? Wait...wait maybe she hasn't maybe she's just guessing or something, yes that must be it, what should I do?' Edward thought, then in a panic, did the only thing he could do; go into denial.

"In love? I'm not in love what gave you that idea!" Edward said loudly trying to scowl at his sensei heatedly but it wasn't working; his glare didn't have any effect on his teacher, who was better at dealing out death glares the he was. The dark haired woman was silent for a moment as she finished the last of the cake and placed the plate back on the bedside table.

The dark haired huntress gave a tired sigh; it was obvious to her that Edward was in denial about his feelings, and really she couldn't blame him; a relationship with a chimera would be frowned upon, but it was worse if that chimera was also male; if she hadn't talked to Roy and listened to his story, she would have been dead against such a relationship or even a friendship, she was a huntress, her job was killing Chimera's, but Roy was different, he was rare and most of all it seemed to her, that the dark haired man was lonely and she decided that maybe a friendship between Edward and Roy wouldn't be so bad, after all Edward only had two friends, one a local village girl named Winry and the second his own younger brother, and Roy had no one to confide in. So brining the two together would probably be good for the both of them.

Izumi sighed; when she looked at it that way they would probably make a perfect (and cute) couple.

"Because I'm not stupid Edward, I've seen the way you look at Roy, you like him more than your letting on, and I should know; I acted in the exact same way when I first met Sig" she said with a faint smile "Sure the pair of you two being friends or something even more than that will be quite...unusual, but Roy is a good man, his heart is in the right place at least" Izumi explained gently.

Edward swallowed as he felt a mixture of emotions overwhelm him, fear, panic and shock she'd found out were a few, followed by relief, and happiness she wasn't mad at him. He felt tears well in his eyes and he rubbed them vigorously mentally cursing himself for acting like a lovesick girl. "I know that, he's annoying, and he can be a real jerk sometimes, and he IS a nice guy...but that doesn't mean I like him more than that sensei, I don't, so don't say I do" Edward said softly, still in denial.

Outside the curtain Roy felt his heart sink; he shouldn't have hoped for more than friendship from Edward, that was selfish of him, but that couldn't stop him from feeling hurt, with a faint sigh he turned around and walked silently back to the couch.

Izumi meanwhile rolled her eyes at her young student and motioned him to sit on the bed next to her when he had done so Izumi spoke "I think that you like him more than you want to admit, and I think Roy likes you too, he told me a little about his past and...Well let's just say he's been very lonely for a long time before he met you, and let's face it Edward you don't have very many people to confide in either".

The blonde frowned at his teacher but he gave away his nervousness of the subject by his hands twisting the edge of his black shirt "But I have Al and Winry...and you" Edward said softly "Why would I need to confide in Roy?" Izumi sighed in exasperation; her student really was hopeless when it came to his feelings, she reached forward and ruffled the blonde's hair in a gentle and comforting manner, another thing that was unlike Izumi to do.

"Confiding in your brother and confiding in someone you like more than a friend is different, for a start you grew up with Al and Winry and they know almost everything about you, Roy however is a stranger your...attracted to, and the only way your both going to know more about each other is if you talk" Izumi said then gave Edward a slight nudge "Talk to him Edward, you might as well, it's far too dark for you to be traversing in the woods now so you and Roy can sleep on the couch and the floor ne? Now go on get out of my sight, let me sleep"

Edward blinked the nodded not sure what to say; his teacher seemed to have a mixed mind about his friendship with Roy, but if she was so against the man, she could easily have kicked him out and told him never to come near Edward again, but she hadn't so surly she must like him Right? Sighing, the blonde stood up, and took the empty cup and plate before slipping out of the bedroom and into the main part of the house. Silently Edward went over to the side and placed the cup and plates in the sink and noticed the other two cups he'd made; they were still quite hot so he picked them up and crept over to the dark haired chimera, who was currently curled up in a chair watching the fire.

"Here" Ed whispered as he held out a cup for the dark haired man. Roy turned to him and blinked before taking the cup with a nod of thanks, Ed settled down on the sofa and took a sip of his own tea (Without milk, the blonde loathed the stuff) then spoke "Um sensei said that you could stay here for the night…if you wanted to that is" Ed said his face still a little flushed as he remembered what Izumi had said earlier.

Roy nodded as he sipped his tea; His shelter in the forest wasn't built that well (He never had a knack for building things) and it hand been quite cold these past few nights so he'd be grateful to stay somewhere warm and comfortable. "I'd like that…are you staying too?" he asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

The blonde nodded absently "Yeah it's too dark out there now, I'll probably head back home tomorrow…what about you? What will you do tomorrow?" Ed asked facing the dark haired hybrid for the first time since he'd left Izumi's bedroom. The dark haired man blinked at the question; he hadn't really thought out what he would do after he'd followed the blonde but it had to be a good sign if Edward was asking about his welfare.

Roy shrugged cradling his cup in his hands his eyes fixed on the floor "I'll go back in to the forest I guess there not much else for me to do" the dark haired chimera said softly as he took another sip of his now lukewarm tea

The blonde blinked at the others response and bit his bottom lips worriedly; he couldn't help but feel anxious about the older man's and his living situation; he guessed that it couldn't be very good living in the forest all the time "Well um…uh you could...you know…stay with me and my brother…" Ed said timidly refusing to look Roy in the eyes.

The dark haired man's eyes snapped up to stare at the blonde in surprise; out of all the things he had been expecting the blonde teen to say, that was not one of them, for a moment Roy was speechless; no-one had EVER offered him a place to stay. The dark haired wolf felt his heart swell in excitement and his tail wagged happily at the prospect of living under the same roof as Edward.

"Are you sure your brother wouldn't mind?" He asked carefully not wanting to say yes just yet, a smile was on his face and his eyes were fixed on the blonde who found his tea rather interesting right at that moment.

The blonde gave a faint chuckle and shrugged "I doubt it, Al always had this tendency for bringing baby chimeras home that looked like cats and dogs so he'll probably love you" Edward said with a fond smile as he thought of his younger sibling, he glanced up at Roy and cocked his head to one side in curiosity. "Why?"

Roy shrugged and leaned back in his chair his ear twitching occasionally as the wood crackled noisily on the roaring fire "I was just making sure, I haven't been to anyone's house in a long time let alone stay in one I just needed to make sure your brother would be alright with me staying, that's all"

Edward nodded; his reason seemed understandable, he could imagine what Roy's life had been like before they had met and nodded in understanding "No it should be fine..." Ed tailed off and sipped his tea, he didn't know what to say now, and an uncomfortable silence was spreading between them, and it wasn't just because they had nothing left to say, it was also because Edward was now thinking back to Izumi's words from earlier.

Roy sighed and placed his cup down on the table gently, noticing that Edward didn't even notice the sound he was that deep into his own thoughts, he only noticed Roy when he felt the older man stroking his hair gently. Edward blinked and spun around to face Roy and their eyes locked, for a moment neither of them spoke, Edward face flushed for what must have been the 6th time that day at the closeness of the older man.

Neither knew who had moved to kiss first, but it wasn't long until Roy began dominating the kiss they shared; the kiss itself was needy and lustful but it was also gentle and tender; as though Roy wanted this so badly, yet he was afraid of pushing himself too far on the blonde.

Edward's eyes fluttered closed and his hands gripped Roy's shirt pulling him closer; the sexual tension that had been between them, had finally broken and the teenage blonde wanted nothing more then to enjoy this, he moaned quietly as Roy snaked his tongue into the blonde mouth and began unbuttoning the blondes black shirt quickly before slowly peeling it off the blonde.

Not wanting to be left out of the action Ed blindly fumbled with Roy shirt and practically tore the shirt apart, buttons popping everywhere, clattering onto the floor as Roy moved from Ed's mouth and began licking and biting down the blondes neck and shoulder, the blonde mean while gasped at the contact and raked a hand through Roy's hair, stopping at the mans ears and began stroking them gently making the older man purr.

The dark haired wolf hybrid went further down the blonde's chest, engraining every detail of the teen's body and every moan the blonde made into his memory. Edward's breath hitched in his throat every time the dark haired man kissed his body; he felt like everywhere the other man touched was on fire. Suddenly he moaned a little too loudly and suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth; he shot a fearful look at the bedroom where Izumi was sleeping before glancing back at Roy.

The dark haired chimera understood Edwards worry; it would NOT be healthy for either of them if Izumi caught them having sex on her sofa "We can stop if you want" Roy whispered softly in the blonde teens ear, he wanted Ed, oh he did, but he wasn't going to force the blonde to have sex with him either.

Edward blinked glad the man had asked glad that he'd been given a choice but knowing what his answer would be; slowly the blonde shook his head "No, I want you to keep going we just have to be quiet" Ed whispered back placing a gentle kiss on the man's lips who kissed back just as eagerly, slowly he tugged the blonde teens pants down, Edward helping by unbuttoning them, then kicking them off his legs eagerly.

Roy nipped the blonde's neck gently as he slipped one hand into the blonde's boxers; he heard the blonde muffle a gasp as his hand slapped over his mouth again and his golden eyes closed in pleasure. Roy smiled as the blonde shifted his legs opening a little to give Roy more access. Slowly Roy gripped a hold of Ed's penis and began stroking it gently in a steady rhythm which made the blonde moan which was muffled by his hands and his hips jerked at the surprising but not unwanted contact.

The blonde closed his eyes as Roy's hand kept moving steadily becoming faster and faster, he could feel the dark haired hybrids breath ticking his neck, and his other hand in his hair, and inwardly he could feel the pleasure building up for one final climax.

Being as young and inexperienced as he was, it wasn't long until Ed reached his climaxed and came all over Roy's hand with a muffled whimper of pleasure, the dark haired wolf smirked and licked off the young boys cum off his fingers slowly watching the blonde panting underneath him his face flushed and his golden hair loose from it usual braid pilling all over the sofa and framing the boys sweaty face.

Roy just stared at the boy and smiled softly; he really was beautiful, suddenly the blonde cracked open and eyes and tugged at the man's arm, indicating he wanted him closer. Rot smirked and complied with the blonde's silent wish; she wrapped his arms around Ed and nuzzled the blonde hair.

Edward shifted so he was facing Roy and buried his head in the dark haired chimera's chest, too tired to care what Izumi would say if she saw them both half naked (And Ed with his pants down to his thighs) all he cared about was being warm and feeling safe in the chimeras arms. For a while Roy just watched the blonde sleep, hardly daring to believe what had happen was actually real and not some fucked up fantasy; he was glad Edward liked him just as much as he liked the blonde but he was still worried; what about Izumi and Edwards brother, would they hate him?

The dark haired chimera sighed; he certainly hoped not, after all it was because of Edward that he had a little more faith him the human race. Hoping he would wake up before Izumi did (So he could at least clean the snoozing Edward up) he gently tugged up the blondes pants to his waist, then wrapped an arm around Ed and pulled him closer he eventually drifted off to sleep.

-----------------

The next morning Roy awoke to the touch of something cold and sharp touching the back of his neck his eyes snapped open and he could just see a large looming figure out of the corner of his eyes; swallowing heavily he slowly let go of the half naked blonde and shifted around to get a better view of whoever was threatening him and what with.

The man wasn't that tall but he was of a very stocky build he had dark hair and was wearing a scowl on his features and currently he was pointing and Axe At the back of Roy's head. The dark haired wolf blinked up at the man innocently meanwhile he was gently shaking Edward awake. The blonde gave a groan of protest and tried to swat his hand away, but the dark haired wolf kept bugging the blonde and soon he had no choice but to wake up.

"Okay, okay I'm up….SIG!!!" Ed yelped his face going bright red when he noticed the larger man, he hastily pulled his pants up properly and buttoned them up and stood "Sid it's not what your think Roy's okay honest!" Ed said tried (And failing) to push the large axe Sig Curtis, Izumi's husband, was currently aiming at Roy's neck. "He's a…a friend Izumi knows he's here!"

Sig paused and regarded Edward for a moment then he silently turned and headed into the bedroom which he and Izumi shared. The blonde teen took a deep relived breath and turned to Roy "Um, I think we'd better get out of here before Izumi freaks" Edward said with a worried glance at the other, who nodded and got onto his feet.

It didn't take either of them long to gather their things and sneak out of the cottage and they had only just managed to sneak into the forest when they heard Izumi's furious screech of rage, that of course only cause both men to run faster. As soon as they were both a reasonable distance away from the house, the blonde then stopped to catch his breath. Roy stopped next to the blonde; he wasn't that much out of breath as the blonde and just smirked, his arms folded across his chest.

Ed shot him an annoyed glared and half-heartedly punched the man's shoulder "What are you looking so smug for"? The blonde teen asked with a slight huff but a smile was on his lips too, not being able to resist, Roy decided not to answer, instead he swooped down upon the blonde and gave him a gentle but searing kiss, the blonde kissed back and when they parted began laughing, which confused the older man seen as they had only been minutes away from the wrath of Izumi.

"What?" the dark haired man asked with a smirk, the blonde shook his head but he was still grinning as he took the dark haired chimeras hand and began walking through the forest once again.

After a few moments, Ed decided to answer the older man who was still looking confused, yet still patiently awaiting an answer "It's nothing really, I'm just really happy" The blonde said with a smile, The dark haired hybrid blinked and stared at Edward in surprise but eventually smiled back.

"Good, that's all I need to know" Roy said with a chuckle "Now I'll race you back your place!" Roy said gently pushing Ed so he'd stumble and give the dark haired wolf a head start, with a yelp of surprise then a growl of fury, Ed got to his feet and chased after the dark haired Chimera, there voices echoing throughout the forest.

----------------

(1) Nii-san- means 'Big brother' in Japanese

(2) If you've seen the FF7 movie Advent children, Cloud does this move on the beast Kadij summons.

(3) Chibi- Means 'Small, cute, miniature sized' in Japanese, and is usually referred to small children but can be used to tease others who are short and/or cute.

(4) Sensei- means 'Teacher, master etc' in Japanese and is usually referred to School teachers or martial arts masters.

Ta da! The end! How did you like it? I know the ending seems a little cut off but I've written 18 pages for this thing already, and I really couldn't be bothered doing any more to it either way I hope you enjoy this and leave me lots of reviews

Jade xx


End file.
